Naruto: Warrior of Mantra
by bloodracer32
Summary: Naruto, neglected by his family and hated by Konoha, leaves Konoha in sadness. He meets the Demigod Augus, and gets trained by him. Now, with the power of Mantra at his side, Naruto will show that what his family has left behind. Good Kyuubi!Minato and Kushina Alive! NaruXFem.Sasuke. Rating might change later. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay.**

**My last story didn't end to well, all my files were deleted, right when I was rewriting them to. But oh well, look to future as they say! So, as you are most certainly aware, I will be using all previous advice I had received from the nice people on this site. Just want to say, E, Thanks for the advice, I was rewriting the chapter if my last story based on what you said, and I appreciate your constructive criticism. Butt please be aware to the rest of you, I am still learning. I appreciate any and all advice. Thank you for your time, and please be patient with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Asuras wrath.**

**Story Start!**

The fight was going so well. Augus had Asura pinned to the earth, running his sword through him from orbit. Far fetched as it may be, gods can basically do anything, so stabbing someone from orbit doesn't seem impossible to them. But, then, Augus did not take into account Asura's hidden power. He watched as Asura gathered his Mantra, and struck his wsord snapping it in half, destroing his remaining arm. Augus had hit the ground, and the sword flew out of his hands. Asura had grabbed it with his teeth, losing his ither arms in the battle with his teacher, and stabbed him with it, cutting him open for extra measure. Augus dropped to the ground, and Asura turned to his teacher, with rage in his eyes.

"Heh heh heh, yes... That was one hell of a battle." Augus spoke weakly. "What now? Where will that anger take you?" As he was talking to Asura, the girl from the village Asura protected was coming to the crater where they were in.

"You are not me..." He spoke again. "Yet you continue to fight..." It was at this point that the girl had appeared on the top of the crater. Asura had sensed her and looked.

"Baruma." She said in the language of the locals. Asura and Augus didn't know what that meant, but still accepted whatever she said.

"You no longer need my training." He said as he raised his hand towards Asura. "The one who stands in the end... Is righteous." He gave a weak chuckle. "Asura... Walk the path that you must." And with that, he lowered his hand.

Augus was dead.

As his body started to vanish, Asura only stared. He would do what he must to rescue his daughter.

But this story is not about Asura. It is bout his pupil in another world. A pupil with countless amounts of potential and power, which was wasted as his family sought to neglect his training. This is the story of the pupil he taught, and his adventure. But mostly, the development of him as a person. He will find out if he is just the son of a hero, the brother to a princess, and the demon of a village, or if he is the hero the world needs, a person who is free of hate, and the student of a Demigod.

This pupils name was Naruto.

**Clearing, Land Of Grass.**

Augus had woken up. He was sure he had died in fighting Asura, but here he was. Was it all a dream? Perhaps. He felt considerably weak for some reason. Opening up his chest cavity to look at his Mantra core, he found that it was only giving off a faint glow instead of the beacon it usually was. This could only mean one thing.

Augus was low on Mantra.

He could also no Mantra flowing into him. That was not surprising. He was a creature made of metal and robotics, he could not generate Mantra, only take it into himself. That was the thing about humans, they had the ability to use Mantra, but the old laws forbid it. Since he was using Mantra to just stay alive, he would soon die. If he didn't fight he could delay that process. But Augus had other plans. If he was going to die, he would pass on his teachings. But not to some fool who didn't deserve it, only someone with the right heart and mind could learn from him. And he was pretty sure that he would not have a lot of options. The only person who passed is requirements was Asura.

With that in mind, he had no time to lose. Augus would not be forgotten. He set out to explore, to search for his next pupil, and teach him the ways of the Mantra warrior.

**Story End!**

**So what do you think? It has been short, but keep in mind it was intro chapter. I don't want to hear any reviews on how short it was. As time goes by they will get longer. next chapter is about Naruto, and it might or might not take time for me to write it. I will use any and all advice given to me from my last story and this one. You can sort of say that my last story was training.**

**Please excuse any spelling and grammar errors.**

**Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto's life and Augus

**Got to say, thanks for the reviews. This chapter is about Naruto. I know some things may be cliche, but what are you gonna do. Any way on to the story!**

**Xdeath-godX: I know right! But still, I am still deciding on how he fights. And one thing, since he is training with Augus, he will be a bit like him. But with how he is treated, there will be anger. Oh and Naruto's age is five.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Asuras Wrath.**

**Story Start!**

It is a calm day in Konoha. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the wind is blowing. At a rather big estate, we find a Mother and Father spending time with their daughter.

"Mom! Dad!" The daughter, Tsubaki Uzumaki Namikaze, yelled. She had her mothers red hair and dressed in a red jump suit with swirls on the shoulders and back. She was currently standing on the side of a tree in the yard. "Look!"

"That's great sweetie!" Exclaimed her Mother, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She wore a green dress and red hair. Her face was set into a happy smile as she watched her daughter.

"Yes, keep that up and you will make a fine ninja in the future." The father said. He was Minato Namikaze. He was the fourth Hokage of Konoha. He wore a white coat with flames licking the bottom over a standard chunnin vest. His hair was the same shade of yellow as the sun. He was also watching his daughter with smile on his face.

Tsubaki just beamed at the praise her parents gave her, and started working harder at the exercise. What none of them noticed, however, was the blond boy watching from the second floor window.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was usually a happy kid, but today was different. Naruto, you see, was often ignored by his family. He was even convinced that they forgot all about him. He wasn't sure at first, but as time passed he began to see the truth. You see, when he and his sister were born, the Kyuubi attacked. The third hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, gave up his life to seal it into him and Tsubaki. She got the chakra, and he got the soul. Because of this, Tsubaki was seen as a hero, while Naruto was seen as the demon he imprisoned. Naruto was often the victim of beatings by the villagers. When ever he came home from one of them, his parents wouldn't even glance at him, to engrossed in whatever Tsubaki would be doing at the time. That was another thing. When he was three, his parents decided to start training Tsubaki in order to control the Kyuubis chakra. Not like she would ever get it done, she needed the soul to act as a catalyst for it to work.

How did he know this?

Well, when he was four, after one of the beatings, He entered his mind-scape, and found him. Kyuubi had told Naruto of how he was sorry of his treatment, and that he wasn't attacking Konoha by choice that night. That he was being controlled, by a man with the Sharigan. After that, Kyuubi had taken to training Naruto in being a Ninja. However, it still wasn't the same as having your father teach you.

As he watched, he decided to go visit friend of his, to get his mind off things that could be. He slipped out of the estate, not that his parents would notice anyway, and started heading to the Uchiha clan district. As he walks, he can't help but remember how he met his friend.

**Flashback**

One night, when Naruto was looking for a place to sleep, as he had been locked out of the estate, he came a bit to close the Uchiha district. he was in an alleyway, under some boxes as makeshift shelter, when she appeared.

Satsuki Uchiha had found Naruto in her alleyway. She had heard some noises and decided to check it out. Even without her Sharigan developed, she could still take care of herself.

As she walked into the alleyway, she saw a tuft of blond hair sticking out of some boxes. Narrowing her eyes, she approached. When she got close enough, she saw that in the boxes a sleeping Naruto. She idly wondered what he was doing out here. He wasn't homeless, as the state of his clothes said that much. Curios, she shook him awake.

"Hey." She spoke. "You'll catch a cold out here."

Opening his eyes, Naruto was greeted with the black eyes of a strange girl. At first he panicked, thinking she was here to hurt him. That felling passes, however, when he discovered concern shining in those eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

Naruto hesitated. He didn't want this girl to be concerned with his problems. But when you are faced with eyes that show nothing but concern, you tend to tell the truth easily.

"I... I was locked out of my house." He explained. "I was just searching for a place to sleep."

"Well..." She seemed to hesitate as well. Looking back at her, he found she was thinking about something. "Why dont you come sleep in my house?"

Naruto's eyes widened at that. He had been expecting this girl to hear him out and then walk away. He wasn't expecting an invitation into her house.

"Are, you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. My father is out on a mission tonight, and once my Mother hears your story, she will let you stay to" She explained.

Naruto accepted the offer.

"Wait, I haven't got your name." He said.

"Oh. It's Satsuki, Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet you to!"

When they reached the house, Naruto was introduced to Itachi, Satsuki's older brother, and Mikoto, her mother. Naruto recognized Mikoto as one of his mothers friends. She didn't recognize him however. Naruto decided that he would not tell him who he was. He didn't want to include them into his problems.

**Flashback End**

Looking back now, he was sure he couldn't have made a better friend. Satsuki was there for him ever since they met. As he was walking, he didn't take notice of the mob of people slowly building behind him. It wasn't until someone threw a bottle at his head that he noticed. Looking behind him, he saw a mob of around twenty to thirty people behind, each holding some kind of makeshift weapon.

And there was the problem, they never used weapons before. If they had weapons, they intended to for blood.

Immediately forgetting about his plan to go to Satsuki, he turned and ran. The mob followed, yelling the occasional 'Get the demon!' or 'Kill the demon brat!' as they got closer.

He runs so far and long, that he doesn't notice it when he leaves the gated of Konoha. The mob was far behind him, and the guards were sleeping so they didn't see him. He kept running and running as far as his legs could take, not daring to look back. It wasn't until he ran into something that he did stop.

Looking up, his gaze was meant with that of a... man? This man had markings all over his body, and wore only battle hakama. His face a white beard only topped off with white hair. On his back was a sword. Looking up at the man, Naruto could only feel a little helpless. Although, he did look like he wasn't part of Konaha, so Naruto at least felt a little bit comfortable with this man.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself, kid?" The man asked a deep voice. "Shouldn't you be with your parents or something?"

Naruto had to look own at that. His parents didn't care enough if he was beaten, so why should they care where he goes?

"I doubt they care about where I am right now." He said.

"Really, why is that?" The large man asked.

"They don't care about me. Only my sister. In fact, they don't even care if I come home beaten or not." He said.

The man looked surprised. He seemed to be thinking about something. He then spoke up.

"Why don't you tell me about your life?" He said.

"Why would you care?" Naruto asked.

"I want to see if your worthy." The man said.

"Worthy?" Asked Naruto.

"You'll find out if I see that you are." The man said.

Naruto seemed cautious at first. He thought about the man, and what motives he might have. But he man didn't even know him, so he saw no harm in it. Naruto told the man everything. From his parents neglect to the beatings, to his friendship with Satsuki. To say the man was surprised, would be an understatement.

"Alright then..." He said. "Do you hate your family, or the village for what they have done?'

"No..." Naruto said. "I may not like how i'm treated, but i can't blame them for doing what they do. They lost people in the Kyuubi attack, and they need a way of venting that sadness out. If i have to be beaten because of this, then i'll be beaten."

"Alright then." The man said. "Go pack you bags, you pass."

"What?" Asked Naruto.

"You passed. I'm taking you from here to begin your training."

"Training!?" Asked Naruto in surprise.

"Yes. I had to see if you were worthy. You are. Oh, and I know that the furbal in your in gut is already training you in the ninjas way of fishing." Naruto looked up at him, with his mouth gaping. "Oh don't look so surprised, I could sense him the moment you bumped into me. Now, I'm going to train yo uin something else, something no human knows."

"No human? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not human. No don't ask, I might and might not tell you what I am. Now get going. I'll wait here."

Naruto couldn't believe it. Someone was actually willing to train him, and that someone wasn't Kyuubi. He ran back to Konoha in order to get everything.

'We will see if you are worthy of being my successor yet, Kid.' The man thought.

**Konoha**

Sneaking back into Konoha was easy enough if you knew how. Sneaking into the Namikaze estate was even easier. He climbed the wall of flowers outside of his house up to is window. His parents might not care, but he still doesn't want them to know what he is doing. When he was inside, he began looking fr things to pack. However, being five years old, he doesn't know what is essential for him to have.

**_"Kit"_** Spoke a voice in Naruto's head.

"Kyuubi?" Asked Naruto.

_**"Yes. Kit, That man earlier, he was telling the truth. I can also tell he is incredibly strong, much stronger than your'e father."** _Said Kyuubi.

""Don't worry Kyuubi. I don't trust him just yet, but if things go wrong I still have you to help me right?" Asked Naruto.

**_"...Your right. I guess I can't help but worry. Any way, I say you take your that book on sealing you stole from your fathers library, as well as the food you have in your scroll. It's a good idea we've been planning to leave anyway, or we might not have been able to get this stuff."  
_**

"Yea, your right." spoke Naruto. As Naruto gathered his stuff, he couldn't help but leave behind a note for hi parents to find. It diesnt say where he is going or who he is with, just the stuff he wants to say before he leaves.

"Lets go." Said Naruto. He jumped out the window, running back to where the man was.

**Back with the man**

"So, are you ready?" Asked the man.

Naruto took one last look towards Konoha. He might not come back, but that is what he is willing to give up. If he can learn from someone on how to be what he always wanted to be, than he would give anything up. Looking back at his soon to be teacher, Naruto gave a confidant look.

"Yes. I'm Ready." He said.

"Then lets go. Oh, and call me Augus, Kid." The man, now identified as Augus, said.

This would be the begging of Naruto's training. Or rather, torture.

**Story End!**

**Well, one of my longer chapters. I know Naruto may have Trusted Augus to quickly, but Naruto is still Naruto, and he is eager to learn anything new about being a Ninja. Only, Augus won't teach him how to be Ninja *wink wink*. **

**Anyway, Please excuse any spelling and grammar errors.**

**See Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter

**New chapter. I have nothing to say! On to the Q and A! (intention rhyme right there.)**

**Xdeath-godX: Well, Yasha is not going to train Naruto in the ninja way, but just like Augus, he will appear in the story. Now to explain his anger, Naruto, at first, is not angry at all. But as time passes and he grows up, he comes to realize just what the village was doing to him. So yes, he will have anger, just not sure how much at the moment. No, it will not screw everything up, but it will get in his way. He is going to be like Augus a little bit, but he won't be a warmonger. Naruto lives to see every fight through, not to kill every one he sees. He will get a sword, yes. As for the Mantra, I don't quite know how he is going to use it yet. Hope that answers your questions.**

**NeoJubiSannin1870: I have no reason to abandon it. There will be no abandonment here.**

**gamelover41592: When you say general name, I think title. I haven't come up with one yet.**

**Nero Angelo Sparda: Eh. You never know. There is always Satsuki, Tsubaki (If nothing else presents itself.) fem. Haku, or Hinata. I will put a poll up for that one.**

**Poll Info: Who should Naruto be with? The options are thus.**

**1. Satsuki.**

**2. Tsubaki.**

**3. Fem. Haku.**

**4. Hinata.**

**Go and vote my brethren, or all the world will collapse upon us, and Asura will be at your doorstep angrier than when he lost Mithra!**

**Oh and one last thing. I will be jumping between Naruto and Konoha in this chapter.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Asuras wrath.**

**Story Start!****  
**

Naruto was currently at camp with Augus hunting for dinner. It had been two weeks since he had met the man, and was now starting to no longer question his decision. When he had first stopped for their training, Augus told Naruto that he was going to make him more tolerant to pain. How? He was going to fight Naruto. And when I say fight, I mean beat down. Augus would pummel Naruto into the ground day after day. When Naruto made asked the question of when it was going to stop, his answer was a fist to the face, along with Augus yelling 'When you can stop grimacing and asking stupid questions!'.

That was basically how the first week went. When Augus was training Naruto one day however, he was granted the knowledge f how stupid he was. When Augus had said they would train again, he jumped into the air, excited about it. Now, this would be normal to Naruto, but to Augus, who was basically going to beat him down, he was stupefied by how he was. Augus mumbled under his breath on how they didn't teach anyone anything these days, which Naruto heard. He explained how he couldn't even get the basic knowledge in Konoha. Dumbstruck, Augus had gone into a thinking pose, before proclaiming that he was going to change the training up a bit. He was now going to train Naruto physically during the day, and mentally during the night.

It has been a week since that day he changed it up. He would admit, Augus was not the sort of teacher who would sit still. And, as he guessed, Augus had left Naruto to the Fuzzball in his gut to teach him that stuff.

Currently, Naruto is reading his sealing book he brought along. During the two weeks he had been with Augus, he had improved in sealing more than he could in Konoha, seeing as how he didn't have too be secretive about it, and that they would normally stay away from towns, so he could practice anything he wanted without the threat of destroying anything. If you were to gauge him in sealing arts alone, he would probably be around Apprentice skill at it.

The Kyuubi, with Naruto's new freedom to train in anything, had started teaching him more complicated Ninja arts. He had Naruto learn the **_Shadow clone Jutsu,_**since with Naruto's naturally high Chackra reserves, was easy for him to master. Kyuubi had the clones walk on trees, or balance a leaf on their forehead, or water-walking to improve his Chakra control, while he trained with Augus, whose training had given Naruto some muscle. Naruto wasn't as big as a bodybuilder, he had the muscles and strength of a person who trains their entire body, instead of the guys who focus only on upper body.

Overall, Naruto learnt more with Augus and Kyuubi in two weeks, than one month in Konoha. And it was showing.

While Naruto was practicing his sealing, Augus came out of the tree line, carrying a bear by the head. Naruto was not surpised, as Augus had done crazier things before. Closing the book, he had proceeded to help Augus with preparing the meal.

"So..." Spoke Augus. "That book teach you anything good, Kid?"

"yes." Spoke Naruto. "You really should show more appreciation to sealing, Beardy."

That was another thing. Augus refused to Naruto by his name, only referring to hi as 'Kid'. In response, Naruto started calling him 'Beardy'. It got on both of their nerves. Not that they would stop calling each other that anyway.

"Hah. You may be my student, but I still believe that the sword is better than anything else." Augus said.

"How would you know." Spoke Naruto. "You don't even use your sword!"

By this time, the bear was now cooking over a fire.

"You don't know that." Said Augus. "I have actually used it once before, on two people. Those people are the only ones who made me use my sword at all."

"Who were these people?" Asked a curious Naruto.

Augus only grinned and started telling Naruto his tales of how he fought Deus and Asura, and how big the battles were. Naruto paid apt attention listing to him tell his stories into the night.

**Konoha**

Tsubaki was nervous. She hadn't seen her brother in two weeks. Sure, he was distant, but he was family. And Tsubaki loved him like a sister should, she just couldn't show it with how distant he has been. She was now standing in front of his door, thinking about whether she should do this or not. But then, she thought, what was the worst that could happen. She was only going to take a peak into his room to see if he was there. With that in mind, she reached for the door handle.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to not see Naruto there. I fact, if he was hiding, it would be impossible for him to not be seen. There was absolutely nothing in the room. It was as plain as the day he was born in fact. The walls were a pasty white with no decorations on them, and the only things in the room were a bed and a desk with an envelope on it. Curious, she walked towards the desk and picked up the envelope. It had a little weight to it, meaning there was something in there. Opening the envelope, she found a small piece of paper. Unfolding it, she took a look at it and found that it was a letter. As she read it, her eyes widened. She screamed.

Minato and Kushina, who had heard the scream rushed upstairs. Upon entering the room, they found Tsubaki curled up on the ground, with her knees in her chest, with a note in her hand. Kushina had started to comfort Tsubaki, trying to get her to tell her what was wrong. Minato had picked up the note, and seeing it was from Naruto, he started reading aloud.

_"To the Namikaze family._

_I have recently been thinking about a lot of things. And I have seen that as long as i'm here i'm not going to be trained. I was okay with that at first, but soon after you started to neglect me, even going as far to forgetting to feed me, and even locking me out at nights. I couldn't take the abuse of the villagers either, the beatings becoming to much. I have decided to leave with someone who can train me to defend myself, and perhaps become a ninja. This will probably be the last time you hear of me._

_From, Naruto._

_P.S. Don't look for me, i'm probably half way around the world by the time you read this._

_P.P.S. Tell Satsuki i;m sorry I didn't say goodbye to her."_

It was at the this that Kushina began to cry to. She hated to admit it, but the letter was true. She had neglected Naruto for Tsubaki. She had told Naruto that she had to learn how to control the Kyuubi's Chakra, and he seemed to accept that. But, as the letter said, they had started to leave him behind.

Minato was wide eyed, he had never expected this happen. He just wanted to make sure his daughter was safe with the Chakra. He had told Naruto he could train once he got into the Ninja Academy, but he had never expected his son to leave though. And now his son was out there, with an unknown man, in the unknown world.

Tsubaki, however, was probably the most affected of the three. Being only five years old, as such she had over thought it. She figured that since she was having all the attention of her parents, that she was responsible for her brother leaving. When she thought about it, she only cried hader.

Minato would call his ANBU to search for him. But right now he had to help the most affected, His wife and daughter. However, deep down in his heart, he knew his ANBU would not be able to find him.

**Naruto and Augus**

Naruto and Augus were currently in Tea Country, looking for something only Augus knew about. Naruto had tried asking him what it was, but he just told him be quiet and wait.

Crossing a certain hill, Naruto found himself face-to-face with the biggest white water rapids he had ever seen, considering it was the only one.

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

"Were going to train!" Augus exclaimed.

"Train? How?" Naruto asked.

"It's simple." Augus said. "These are the biggest and fastest waters in the nations. Falling in will most likely break all your bones. And guess what?" He asked, getting Naruto's attention. "Your going to be training with them."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he looked at the waters, silently wondering if his teacher was crazy.

"Well, what are waiting for, jump in, Kid!" Yelled Augus as he pushed Naruto in.

Yep, it was going to be just 'fun' training with Augus.

**Story end!**

**Another short chapter I know, so don't bother saying that in the reviews. I intended to make it longer, but if I did, I would have no material for the next one. And it was meant to focus on the reaction of the Namikaze next chapter will be longer, and will be about Naruto's training. Anyways, here is the poll info again.**

**Poll Info: Who should Naruto be with? The options are thus.**

**1. Satsuki.**

**2. Tsubaki.**

**3. Fem. Haku.**

**4. Hinata.**

**Go and vote my brethren, or all the world will collapse upon us, and Asura will be at your doorstep angrier than when he lost Mithra!**

**Anyway, please excuse any spelling and grammar errors.**

**See Ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto's Training!

**Hello all my dear readers! I still have nothing to say!**

**Well, not everything. I forgot to mention this will not be a harem fic! for those of you who don't like it, sorry, but how do you expect Naruto to fight if he is worrying about a bunch of people he cares about getting hurt. **

**If you feel like it, you can do the same thing I did while writing this chapter, and listen to this music.**

** (Make a man out of you)**

**Story Start!**

Naruto could feel the cold water on his skin before he was engulfed. Naruto couldn't breath, and he felt tat he was moving. Panicking, he tried to swim swim up, but the current was to strong. He felt himself hit a rock, and a few bones had cracked under the pressure of the hit. Naruto grimaced, and tried to swim up again. This time, his efforts proved fruitful, as he had felt his hand touch he surface. But that was as far he went, before the current pulled him under again. He felt himself speed up, slam into another rock. His already cracked bones, had broken under the pressure. However, Naruto, through, his training, had staved of the pain in order to focus on what was more important. Getting out alive. The current had slowed for a moment, giving Naruto the moment he had needed. He swam up, and this time, had made it to the top.

Bursting forth, Naruto took a deep breath and grabbed a nearby rock to stay afloat. His left arm was broken, along with a few ribs. Looking up, he saw Augus smiling at him.

"What the hell, Beardy!" He yelled. "You could have killed me!"

"Exactly." He said. "You need to learn how to react in life and death situations. If you don't even know how to react in time, you die, Kid."

"So you throw me into a river!" Naruto yelled.

"Would you rather I chase you with my sword?" Augus rhetorically asked.

Naruto shook his head, already scared of Augus. He had never seen Augus use his sword, and he would rather not at all.

"That's what I thought. Now get up, I can see that the fuzzball is already healing your wounds. We have a lot more training to do."

Naruto only nodded. It was true, Kyuubi had already healed most of his wounds. Naruto had gotten up, still feeling a little pain, and followed Augus. Augus had lead him to clearing with a small tree in the middle. Augus stopped and so did Naruto.

"Alright kid, It's time to teach you how to fight." Augus said. "Were going to do this slowly at first okay? I'm going to show you some basic stances and moves before we use them on anybody, or anything."

Naruto only nodded, excited to see what he would be learning today. Augus had gone into a stance, with his legs spread and his arms at his side raised in fists. Naruto followed his example, getting the footing off at first, but with Augus' instruction, quickly fixed it. They then went through some basic strikes, thrusting his fist forward, and then kicking the invisible opponent in the gut. Naruto had some trouble following, not really fighting before in his life, but he quickly caught on.

After a few basic moves and stances, which they had spent a total of three hours on, they had finally stopped. Naruto had a little sweat on his forehead, while Augus had none.

"Alright then. It's time for the most difficult training you will go through today." Said Augus. Naruto paid the utmost attention while Augus reached behind his back to pull out... a wooden sword?

"Hey, Beardy, what am i going to do with a wooden sword? Why not give me a real one!?" Naruto asked.

Augus only smirked at that. "You're not ready for a real sword. Until you are, you will be using this. Now come on." Said Augus, as he had gotten a wooden sword too. "I'm going to teach you how to fight with a sword. Just do what I do Kid."

Augus had gone into the basic sword stance, grabbing the wooden blade with two hands in front of his torso, with Naruto doing the same. He had gone through a few basic swings, with Naruto following, into more advanced ones. He had swung the sword around his body, and then stabbed forward. Naruto didn't get it on his first try, but with Augus' help he had gotten it on his third. They continued like this for a few more hours, until Augus had stopped.

"Alright Kid, time for something else." Said Augus as he walked up to the tree. Naruto followed him with a curios expression on his face.

"What are we going to do, Beardy?" Asked Naruto.

"Simple, Kid. Your going to use your wooden toy there, and use it to cut through this tree." Explained Augus.

"What!?" Exclaimed Naruto in disbelief. "How could I possibly do that!? It's impossible!"

"Hah. Nothing is impossible, keep that in mind. As for the tree, any swordsman worth his name can cut anything _with _anything. If you can't cut through this tree all the way, then you don't deserve a sword."

Naruto only stared at him in disbelief. It wasn't until Augus threatened to throw him the river again did he snap out of it. He turned to face the tree, still holding the sword, and swung.

It didn't even break the bark.

"I told you it was impossible!" Growled Naruto.

"What did I just say? Nothing is impossible. And you only hit it once. Keep at it until it's time for that fuzzball to teach you your academic stuff." Said Augus.

Naruto only huffed, and continued to strike the tree. He did so for an hour or two, before Kyuubi told it was time for his lessons. Naruto stared at the tree for a second, before walking off the camp site, to begin working on his ninja arts with Kyuubi.

_**"Alright Kit. It's time to teach you some ninjutsu."** _He said, getting an excited look from Naruto. _**"Make some clones and send on of them to practice sealing, while the rest come with you."** _Naruto only nodded as he did what was instructed. **_"Good. Now, this jutsu i'm going to teach you involves using pure chakra as a blade. You won't be able to hold it, but you will be able to manipulate it."_**

Naruto was currently in front of a few trees with his clones beside him. "Alright Kyuubi, how do I do this?"

_**"How you do it is simple, in fact, it is similar to your 'fathers' Rasengan. All you have to do is focus your chakra in front of you, trying to get it to materialize in the air. Hold your hand out as you do this, it makes it easier."**_

Naruto nodded, and held his hand out in front of him, his clones doing the same. Naruto had some trouble at first, but after a few minuted, he began to see a bubble of his chakra in front of him. It was faint at first, but as he focused some more, it got more prominent, to the point where he could physically touch it.

_**"Good. Now, focus its shape into that a blade."** _Naruto did just that. It took longer than than getting his chakra in front of him. After about thirty minutes or so, the chakra started to form a blade. when it was done, it was in the shape of a basic Katana.

**_"Good. Now the hardest step. You need to control it to cut that tree in front of you, not all the way through, but just the bark for now.__"_**Said Kyuubi.

Naruto and his clones had started to focus it again, trying to get it to move. It took a good hour before it started moving, and was next to the tree. It took another hour to get it to cut the tree, but when he saw the blade swing, he knew it was a powerful jutsu. The tree didn't just get cut, it got burned as well. Naruto would have fun with this jutsu.

**_"Good job. With enough practice, it will only take you a few seconds to form the blades. And with even more practice, you could create hundreds of them. I like to call it 'Burning sword of chakra'. Not very creative, but you can come up with a different name later."_**

Naruto listened, excited about what about Kyuubi would teach him.

**Two months later**

Naruto had currently mastered the jutsu to where he could create a blade in only a few seconds. It took a long time, and hard work, but he had done it. Naruto also finally made a dent in the tree with the wooden sword. It would just take some more time before he could cut through the entire tree.

But that was not the focus as of now. Augus was currently sitting in front of him, telling him he had something important for him to learn. Naruto was awaiting for Augus to tell him.

"Alright, Kid." Said Augus. "It's time for you to learn how to use Mantra."

"Mantra? What is that?" Naruto asked.

"Even i don't know. I just use it." He said, getting a sweat drop from Naruto. "Alright, what you need to do is focus on your inner self, looking for your inner power. You do this through meditation. Now get to it."

Naruto did as he said, and got into a meditative pose. He did as he was told, ans started looking for some sort of 'power'. He spent the next few hours like that. It wasn't until he felt a pull, that he started to find anything. In his mind, he saw a purple light in the distance. Getting closer to it, Naruto noted he was also enveloped in a purple light, with power filling his body. Once he reached it, he saw it enter his body completely only making the light around his body glow brighter.

From what Augus could see, Naruto was slowly gaining the power he needed. When he did, Naruto's body exploded in a purple light. Once it was gone, purple light started to surround his body like flames.

Naruto had unlocked his Mantra. And that wasn't all.

'He has even more Mantra than Asura!' Augus thought.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he felt the power flooding his body. It felt good. He briefly noted how Augus was staring at him wide eyed. But he dismissed it. He only cared about learning how to control this power.

And when he did, he was sure he would become even more powerful than he is now.

And when that say came, he could finally become something he always wanted to be, a ninja.

No, not a ninja. A warrior.

**Story end!**

**Whoa, long chapter. Hope you all liked a look into Naruto's training. anyway, here are the current poll results.**

**Satsuki: 16**

**Tsubaki: 14**

**Fem. Haku:5**

**Hinata: 3**

**wow, you guys must hate Hinata huh? oh well. Poll is still open. Again this _NOT_ a harem fic.**

**Please excuse any spelling and grammar errors.**

**See Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: The final lesson!

**Nothing to say!**

**Kamen Rider Arashi: I was going along the lines of any positive emotion, like hope. The more hope Naruto has, The more powerful he is.**

**gamelover41592: Every year in Naruto's world, is a day in Asuras wrath. Do the math, I certainly can't.**

**Story start!**

**Seven Years Later**

Naruto had gotten much stronger since he had first started his training. At age twelve, he could go up against Augus, and last about two minuets. Which is a very big achievement for anyone, considering Augus is a god. Naruto still does not have his own sword, as he had yet to cut through the tree. But in the other areas of his training, he has excelled.

He managed to actually swim against the current of the river, before actually traveling up it. He had also mastered the different forms Augus had given him, and had started using them in spars against him, as well as the sword forms.

For his strength, he would probably be about, twenty percent of Augus' strength. which is still a lot.

Augus also had him blooded. It had been a few bandits, nothing nobody would miss. It was also the first time he learned how to use his Mantra in battle. When he first started fighting, he had felt something deep down n him, and he knew what it was, he was enjoying fighting the bandits. Naruto had killed his first man, and as soon as he did that, that feeling quickly left him, and he was hoping he wouldn't have to do it again. When he thought that, he felt himself get stronger, and then beat the bandits with ease, however he did kill them. Once he was done, he had looked in horror of what he did, and stopped training for a week. It was his way of dealing with it. Augus didn't like it, but he understood.

Naruto had gotten out of that funk and proceeded right back into training ,which Augus had approved of. He had gotten even better after the bandits, and that he had figured out how to use his Mantra in battle. Augus had told him, that if he wanted to get more powerful, than he had to train his Mantra more. And that is what he did.

Any chance he had, he would be practicing with his Mantra. He now had partial control of how powerful he would get when he used it.

He had also mastered the jutsu that Kyuubi had taught him. He had also changed the name to _Mystic Sword Jutsu_. He had been able to create a sword without using his hand, and it only took a few seconds. he could also make many swords at once. The only thing he had left to do was add an element to it.

In regards to his sealing skills, he would have to be as good at it as his 'Father' is, if not better. Having multiple clones practice it helped Naruto a lot, and he had improved in many ways. The thing he wanted to do however, was create his own seal. If he could create his own seal that would help him in battle, he would be unstoppable.

Currently he was still trying to cut the tree with that wooden sword. He had gotten so frustrated, it took seven years and he only got as far as breaking the bark. He could only hope it wouldn't take much longer.

Wait... hope?

Hope!

"Argh! I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I think of it earlier!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

Looking straight at the tree, Naruto closed his eyes. He began to feel the ever familiar presence of his Mantra making him stronger. The purple glow started to come around his body like flames, and he could feel himself getting even stronger as he did. He got into a stance with the wooden sword by his face, held by both hands. He opened his eyes, and swung.

The sword made a clean cut.

Naruto just stood there, staring at the stump that was once the tree. He felt joy fill his body. Joy that he had done it, joy that he was able to do something most couldn't. He felt good.

"Alright! I did it! Just wait until I tell Beardy!" He shouted in joy.

Little did he know that Augus was watching the whole time. He had a sad look in his eye. He was happy that his student passed his test, but he was sad for what he was about to do. He knew it would break his heart, but it was the only way to make sure he would survive in the real world. Walking to his student, he grabbed his shoulder.

**(play Asuras wrath main them - in your belief)**

Naruto felt someone grab his shoulder, and looked to see his teacher.

"Hey, Beardy! Look, I did it!' He shouted. Augus only looked at Naruto.

"I know, but there is something I have to do now." Said Augus, confusing Naruto.

"What is it?" He asked.

Augus looked at Naruto, and mouthed "I'm sorry." before his grip tightened, and he threw Naruto across the field.

As Naruto was flying in the air, he had a shocked and pained look in his eyes. He could't believe what was about to happen. He knew, he just didn't want to believe.

Naruto hit the ground on his knees, and he looked towards the charging Augus. He stood up, and started charging as well. when they reached each other, Naruto thrusted his fist forward, along with Augus. There fists passed each others, and they were both struck in the face. Naruto flew back, and Augus stayed put.

"Your'e holding back." Augus said. "If you want to live, then stop!" He charged again, this time filling his fist with Mantra.

Naruto saw it coming, and barley had time to dodge. The fist struck the earth next him, creating a crater. His eyes widened. His teacher was really trying to kill him. Naruto righted himself, and launched at Augus. He prepared a kick, as Augus prepared another punch. They met, and Naruto's kick had struck Augus in the face, and Augus' fist had only stuck air.

Augus flew back, as Naruto landed on his feet. "Beardy! Stop! I don't want to do this!" Naruto shouted.

"Too bad! It's time to see if you were worthy of being my student!" Augus yelled back.

Augus charged Naruto yet again, and Naruto followed his charge. once again they met, and fists flew. Fist hit fist as they kept punching. Sparks flew off of Augus' arms, as sweat spilled off Naruto's.

Naruto had managed to get a hit in, and stuck his chest. Augus stumbled back, and looked at Naruto. he charged once more, and again they met, fist clashing fist. This time it was Naruto who got hit. Augus had gotten one on his chin, and Naruto had stumbled back as well. Not even looking back he again started to go into a flurry of punches against Augus. Naruto had hit Augus in his stomach, causing him to spit up his blood.

Augus looked towards Naruto, his eyes filled with excitement. "This is what i'm talking about. This id the fight i live for." Augus said, as he reached for his sword. "You know how I barley use my sword, only using it on those worthy?" Naruto nodded to his question. "Well, it appears your worthy." He said, taking the sword out its sheath.

He positioned it next to his head, held by one hand, as the other was pointing towards Naruto. "It's time we find out who is better, student or teacher." He said with a smile.

The sword suddenly started growing, heading fast towards Naruto. Naruto hardly had any time to dodge, but when he did, the sword left a visible cut on his cheek. He looked towards Augus, only to see him swing the elongated sword. He could tell it wasn't over, so he kept moving. The sword swung in all directions towards Naruto. Naruto only had one chance and he knew it.

Summoning the ever familiar blades of Chakra, ha sent them towards Augus. The _Mystic Sword Jutsu _was rushing towards Augus, who had deflected most with his own sword. But, he was not able to deflect the final one. Augus had was cut off, making him drop the sword.

Naruto rushed towards Augus, ready o finish it. He had his fist coated with Mantra at the ready. But as he got closer, he noticed one thing. Once he realized what it was, his eyes widened, and he stopped his fist right before his face.

Augus' arm was vanishing.

Naruto could only stare at what he was seeing. Augus was... dying.

"No..." He whispered. "No... no... no no no NO NO NO NO!" Each one getting louder than the last.

"Why!?" Naruto yelled. "Why!? Did you attack me! I could have found a way to keep you alive!"

"No." Augus said. "You couldn't have. My Mantra is gone, I used up the last of it when fighting you. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it." He explained.

"Then why!? Why attack me!?" He yelled.

Augus took some time to answer. "I didn't want you to believe that I left you. I wanted you to know that no matter how much I attack you. I still believe in you... Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. He had actually called him by his name. Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer, he broke down and cried. He ran at Augus and hugged him.

"I don't want you to leave Augus!" Naruto yelled.

"I know." He said, laying his had on Naruto's head. "But I can't stop it. And don't cry. What's the first thing I taught you?"

"Naruto wiped his eyes. "Warriors don't cry." He said.

"That's right." Augus said. His hand then vanished from Naruto's head. "It seems my time is up."

Naruto's eyes widened "Naruto..." Augus said. "Remember, walk the path that you must." Augus looked towards the sky, and closed his eyes. "I'm coming, my brethren." With that, Augus was gone, leaving only his sword.

"Augus!" Yelled Naruto in saddness.

He fell to his knees, his eyes filled with tears. He cried for a good twenty minutes, before he recovered. He looked towards Augus' sword, and made a silent vow to himself.

'I'll wield this sword in your honor, Augus.' He thought. As soon as he touched it, images of when he first met Augus ran through his head. When he bumped into him from running from that mob, to when he trained him. Naruto started to tear up again. He put the blade on his back, and started walking to anywhere, not caring where he would end up.

**(End OST)**

**Story End!**

**Well that is the end of this chapter. Gotta say, I teared up a bit when I was writing this. It was my first sad scene, so tell me how I did.**

**Anyway, the poll is closed, and here are the results!**

**Satsuki: 29**

**Tsubaki : 28**

**Hinata: 8**

**Fem. Haku: 6**

**Satsuki is the winner!**

**Please excuse any spelling and grammar errors.**

**See Ya!**


	6. Chapter 6:Konoha Time!

**I think I did pretty good last chapter. Anyway, on to the Q and A**

**Kamen Rider Arashi: Due to his harsh training, and balanced diet, he has drown to at least six feet.**

**This chapter will focus on what has happened in Konoha.**

**Story Start!**

It was a bright, cloudless day in the hidden leaf. The village citizens couldn't be happier, as it had been seven years without the demon brat. The Ninja, however, were not as happy. They knew what the Hokage could accomplish, and trusted his sealing abilities. In other words, they were actually sad on this day. They knew Naruto was just a child, but still did nothing to stop the civilians. They regret their actions though.

In the Hokage tower, was Minato. He had a _Shadow Clone_ doing his paperwork, while he the actual important things a Hokage needed to do. However, today was different. Minato held a photo of his family. He and Kushina were standing behind their daughter, Tsubaki. Naruto was off to the side, with a sad look on his face.

As he looked towards the photo, he began to recall the events that transpired soon after Naruto left. They had done as he asked, and shown his friend the note. They were surprised to find that it was an Uchiha of all people. They quickly introduced themselves as Naruto's parents. To say she looked surprised was an understatement, as she quickly widened her eyes, and promptly passed out. She quickly revived, and they handed her the note. They were able to see a variety of emotions cross her face, ranging from confusion, to sadness. Once she was done, the note had fallen from her hands, and she started to cry. She ran inside the Uchiha district to her mother, and the only other Uchiha alive, Mikoto.

That was another thing. For some reason, Itachi had killed of almost all of his clan, leaving only his sister and mother. Nobody knew why he did it, but he did. Once the council heard that the last Uchihas were female, the civilian side and the elders promptly proposed that they be used to breed a new generation of Sharigan wielders. Minato, with the backing of the Shinobi side, had managed to put that idea down, stating that the two Uchiha were under the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan protection.

After the whole deal with Satsuki, they also had to deal with Tsubaki. She had locked herself in her room, stating that she would never come out. She stayed up as long as she could. If you were to walk by her room, you could hear faint sobbing. Some time later, she came out. She didn't look happy, but she had a determined look in her eye. She proclaimed that she was going to train even harder in order to find her brother.

Two years after that, and Tsubaki had become and admirable Ninja, although she was just in the academy. She would train all day, and any free time she got away from the academy. She had started researching seals as well. If he were to give her a rank right now, she would be a Special Gennin. She had also learned her father's _Rasengan, _although she had not mastered it. She needed the help of a water clone to shape it. That was another thing, when her father had tested her elemental affinity, she turned out to have water. Kushina was happy at this news, as the Uzumaki were not only renown in seals, but there water jutsu as well. Minato was a little disappointing, as his affinity was wind, meaning he couldn't teach her many jutsus.

She met some new friends at the academy. One was Choji Akamichi, a big person with a big heart. He was always willing to help his friends no matter the situation. Sure he may be cowardly at times, but that doesn't stop him. Next was Shikimaru Nara, a rather lazy person. However, despite being the laziest in the the whole academy, often sleeping through classes, he was actually the smartest, with an I.Q. over two-hundred. Another friend she made was Hinata Hyuuga. She was rather shy, often sticking close to her friends and not venturing outside them. However, despite her shyness, she is actually a well rounded Ninja. One other freind she made was Sakura Haruno. A civilian girl with little talents for anything violent, but a great person personality wise. Through Sakura, she made friends with Ino Yamanaka, of the Yamanaka clan. Ino was a little better than Sakura, since she came from a civilian family, but she was still competent. The last friend she made was Satsuki herself. At first, Satsuki wanted nothing to do with her, with how she was part of why Naruto left. However, as time passed and she got to know Tsubaki, she had become friends with her. Satsuki shared the same dream as Tsubaki, and because of that, they had started training together.

After the five initial years at the academy, Tsubaki turned twelve. She had passed the graduation exam with flying colors, becoming rookie of the year. The team she was assigned in was in with Satsuki, and Sakura. It was a strange team, as something had like it had not been done before. Three girls on the same team, two of which were at the top of the class, while one was average. However, Minato wanted the team to be this way, as he saw with Tsubaki's and Satsuki's friendship with Sakura would help her grow as a ninja. And even though he wouldn't admit it in front of either of them, Satsuki and Tsubaki would need the intellectual help Sakura would provide.

Looking back, Minato couldn't help but smile a little bit. He missed Naruto, and wanted him back. But he couldn't deny that his little girl was turning into a fine ninja. He heard someone enter his office, and he looked to see Kushina.

"Hi Minato." She said.

"Hi Kushina." Minato responded.

"Has it really been seven years?" She suddenly asked.

"Yes. I know they won't find anything, but I still sent an a team of ANBU to look." Minato said. "I just wish that they would come up with something. Not even Jiraiya's spy network has found anything."

Kushina just listened. It was true, Minato had sent out ANBU every week in hopes of finding Naruto. "I'm worried..." She spoke. "Do you think... that if he comes back, would he forgive us?"

"I don't know." He said. "I just hope he is okay."

"Yea." She said

There was a sound of someone running up the stairs. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a red flash slammed into Minato.

"Hi Dad!" The flash exclaimed, revealing herself to be Tsubaki. Her team had followed through the door, just not as fast.

"Team seven reporting in." Kakashi said lazily.

"Alright, how did it go?" Minato asked.

"The mission was a success, as you can see." Kakashi said, stepping out of the doorway to reveal a rather big lady, seemingly crushing a small cat in her arms. "Tora was returned to her owner."

"Excellent work Kakashi. Now, I have some more missions here for you..." He said, reaching for a stack of D - ranked missions.

"Dad!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "Can you stop with the stupid D - ranks already! We're more than ready for a tougher one!"

"Tsubaki, I don't think think Lord Hokage will just give us higher ranked mission because you ask for it." Sakura spoke up.

"Well, yea..." Satsuki spoke up. "Sakura is right, but i'm with Tsubaki on this one, we're more than ready for a higher rank mission."

Minato seemed to think for a minute or two, before turning to Kakashi. "What do you think, Kakashi? Is your team ready?"

"Minato, you seriously can't be considering this, can you!?" Yelled Kushina.

"i believe..." Kakashi spoke up. "That my team is ready. Besides, if things go wrong, they have me, so no need to worry Kushina."

"But..." Kushina tried to protest, but she was cut off by Tsubaki.

"Mom, how am I supposed to find Naruto, if I can't even leave the village?" She asked.

Kushina gained a sad look in her eye. She just didn't want Tsubakl to get hurt, but apparently she was set on this. Plus, when Tsubaki gives this argument, Kushina just doesn't know how to say no.

"Alright then." Kushina sighed in defeat.

"Alright!" Tsubaki yelled in excitement. "So what are we doing!? Guarding some princess!? Slaying monsters!?"

Everyone in the room just had to sweat drop at her antics. Sometimes she could get over the edge.

"Not exactly..." Minato said. "Bring in Tazuna!" He shouted to someone outside the room.

Through the door came an old man. He had a bottle sake in his hand, and by the way he smelled, he was drunk.

"what's this? I asked for ninja, not brats. They look like they couldn't hurt a fly, especially the short red head."

At this point, Tsubaki had to be held back by Sakura and Satsuki. "Who are you calling short! I could rip you in two if I wanted!" She yelled.

"You don't have to worry Sir..." Kakashi spoke up. "I'm a Jonin, you don't have ot worry abput anything." Plus you have the Hokages daughter, and an Uchiha on your team. You'll be fine."

"Hmph. They're still brates to me. Alright, as you heard, I'm Tazuna, and i'm a bridge builder. You're job is ot protect me wiht your life, as I make my way back to Wave. Understood?" He asked, getting nods from the Gennin.

"Alright Tazuna. We'll meet you at the gate in an hour. Let's go team." With that said, Kakashi and his students left the office, along wiht Tazuna.

"I'm worried..." Kushina suddenly said.

"I know. I am to." Minato responded, speaking for both his children.

**Story End!**

**Yea i know Naruto wasn't in the chapter. This cha[ter is mainly ot move things along. So... yea.**

**Pleas excuse any spelling and grammar errors.**

**See Ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: Naruto's Possible Challenge!

**Hello everyone. I just feel like i should say, I don't respond to private messaging. I swear if you leave review in my inbox I will not read it.**

**Anyway, on to the Q and A!**

**dracohalo117: Well, no. I will not have Naruto meet them in Wave. I will explain after the Q and A.**

**Kamen Rider Arashi: I know, and I have been using it to the best of my ability. Remember though, I am not very fluent with English so I try to make it as clean as possible.**

**IMPORTANT: Now, a little explanation. Naruto does not meet team seven in Wave. Why? He never goes there. The last chapter was to tell you that the story is still following the cannon in some ways, and that it will have elements from it. As in, I will not dramatically change everything. In this chapter there is a time skip from when Augus left Naruto, and goes to the start of the chunin exams. Hope that clears some stuff up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Asuras wrath.**

**Story Start!**

**One month after Augus' death**

Naruto had just finished his business in Kumo. He had come here after Augus had left him, in order to get a new start. He had come to Kumo in order to sell some seals, which they gladly accepted. During his stay, he met a few people. Those people were Yugito, Sumui, Omoi, and karui. They weren't what you called friend exactly, more like acquaintances. They would come and buy a few seals from him, and he would often strike a conversation with one or two of them. Once they had seen what his seals could do, they questioned why he wouldn't join Kumo. He hadn't joined Kumo, stating he didn't want to be tied down. He stayed for the month, earning enough money to be able to travel again.

This is where we currently find him. He was walking to the gate of Kumo in his new attire. Black hakama in the same style as Augus, and a blue undershirt. He wore some black samurai robes over the undershirt, although they were loose. It had an advantage though, he could easily take it off if it got in his way. with Kyuubis advice, he had placed seals on his clothes, making them stronger than most metals. He also had his masters sword, Wailing Dark, on the back of his hips, like Augus had always carried his. He had made enough to be able to travel to Suna. Why Suna? He had heard that they lacked in seals, and decided to see if he could make some more money there. Of course, the opportunity of meeting new challengers was there as well.

That was something else. Naruto constantly searched for new challengers, his love to fight, which he got from Augus, urging him to. The only person who he deemed worthy to a challenge in Kumo would have to be that Bee character that often came to buy seals as well. And he didn't even force him to use Wailing Dark. He longed to use the sword, but his promise of only using it on those worthy kept him from doing so.

He took a step outside of the gate, and headed towards his next destination.

**Suna, One Week Later**

Naruto was currently standing outside of Suna. Ha had to say, it was impressive how they could live in a dessert. This was his first time here, and he was already hating it. The hot sand, the glaring sun, and the lack of water made him want to go Kumo. But, as he knew, he had more opportunities for a challenge here than there. That was what kept him going.

As he entered the village, he could feel there gazes on him. He understood why, a man who looked like a samurai in a ninja village was sure to raise some suspicion. Some of Suna's special forces, DUST, landed in front of him, and proceeded to question them. Naruto saw no need in lying, and told them the truth, except for why he had the sword. He was not about to reveal why he had it, just that he had it.

Once he was cleared by the DUST, he made his way to the market area. He could feel the Kyuubi wanting to talk for a while now, but put it off until the DUST were gone.

'What is it Kyuubi?'

**_"Well, first of all, DON'T IGNORE ME NEXT TIME!"_**Kyuubi yelled out. **_"And second, when are you going to join a village?"_**

'You know I don't want to.' Naruto said to Kyuubi. 'It just seems like a waste of time to.'

_**"Yes well, you need to take into account that with your abilities, it would be easy money. No more selling seals to get by. And, you will be given missions where you have to fight."**_ The Kyuubi said.

'No fair Kyuubi, you know iv'e been looking for a good fight. Don't turn my love of it into your reasons.' Naruto retorted.

_**"Fine, fine. I'm just saying, when you have nowhere to go and your seals become worthless, because the villages study them and try to reproduce them, where will you go?"**_

Naruto stayed silent at that. He knew Kyuubi was right. The villages, and their unnatural lust for power, _will _try to reproduce the seals he sells them. He didn't like it, but that was the truth.

_**"Think about** **it."**_ The kyuubi had cut off the connection.

Naruto had made it to the market square. It was big, bustling, and full of energy. There were civilians and ninja alike running to and fro looking for their daily needs. There was a bread shop, a flower shop selling flowers only found in the dessert, a pottery shop, a milk shop, and a ninja tools shop. In the middle of the square was a well, obviously used to gain water.

His curiosity overcoming him, he decided to check out the ninja shop. Looking into the windows, he could see the basic ninja weaponry. Kunai, throwing stars, and a few Ninjatos. There was also some weapons unique to Suna, which included a wide variety of fans. There were small fans, bid fans, fans with different colors, fans with different styles. Hell, there was even one with a few holes in it, priced the same as the others!

Walking in the shop, he saw even more tools. There were small swords and bid swords, even swords as big as Wailing Dark! There were even bigger fans, about as tall as him, and even a few special kunai. There was a set with jagged edges, a set with small spikes coming out of it, and even a set that were as big as daggers.

However, nothing seemed to be as special as the weapon he had now. Just as he was about to leave, however, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Looking over, he saw a pair of black gauntlets. It had small metal plates running down the arms, and a small orb in the back of the hand. The cloth of the gauntlets was as black as the night sky, and the fingers looked like they ended in small claws.

Apparently, the store clerk saw him looking, and walked up next to him.

"Hello sir, have those caught your attention?" She asked. Looking aver, Naruto found the source of the voice to be a women, probably in her mid twenties. She had brown hair, and a pink Kimono.

"Yes... What are they? They look special." He asked.

"Oh! You have a good eye sir." She said. "You're right, they are special. When you wear them and channel your chakra through your fingers, it creates small blades on the fingers, made out of whatever elemental type of chakra you have."

"Wow. How much are they?"

"Five hundred thousand ryo."

Naruto's eyes widened. Five hundred thousand! Yea, he had the money through selling his seals, but that much! If he bought them, he would have trouble travailing anyplace far. And the only place actually close enough to Suna he could travel to with the left over money was...

Konoha.

But, he really wanted the gauntlets. They seemed perfect in every way, it was as if it was calling him.

"Alright then." Said Naruto, reaching into his bag to get the money. The lady checked him and the item out.

Naruto exited the shop, now wearing the gauntlets on his arm. **(Here is a link for a picture of it, if your want. forums/threads/2727-Dominance-War-III-Dash-X-Holy-Assassin )**

****He was, In a sense, excited. If the gauntlets really could make blades of pure chackra from the fingers... Oh he could only think of the possibilities. And not to mention, if he could incorporate his _Mystic Sword Jutsu _into the gauntlets, then he would be even more deadly.

Forgetting about why he was here in the first place, he quickly went to find a safe area to test out the gauntlets.

He ran all around Suna, until he found one of the public training grounds. The public training grounds were a place for other ninja from other villages to train. It could just be a tactic used in spying on potential enemy Ninja, but Naruto didn't care right now.

Channeling his chakra into the into the gauntlets, he saw that the orb lit up. And then, five dagger sized blades made of wind appeared, attached to his fingers. Excited, but also curios, he slowly moved his fingers. The blades moved with his fingers in perfect sync. He looked out to the training ground, and his sites immediately caught a boulder. Smiling, he ran to it, preparing his claw like blades of chakra. When he was in range, he swung.

The boulder was cut in one swipe. Truly magnificent.

He decided that he was done for the day, not wanting any ninja to know his techniques. As he was walking away from the training grounds, he heard a voice. Looking over, he saw three people. One was obviously a boy, being a red head with a guard on his back. He had the eyes of a killer. The other person he couldn't tell if they were male or female. They had a puppet on their back, and wore a suit that looked awfully a lot like a cat, while wearing makeup. The third person, the one talking, was a female. She had blonde hair tied in four ponytails and had a large fan on her back. He could only make out a few of the words they were saying, but what he heard immediately caught his attention. They had said something about Chunin exams, and his old home, Konoha.

Now normally, Naruto would leave as soon as heard Konoha. Spending his years with Augus had really opened his eyes. He could no longer condone what Konoha had done to him, and he wanted nothing to do with it. But when he heard the Chunin Exams were going to be there, he was immediately interested. He knew what they were. They were set up like a tournament to decide which genin would increase in rank. However, Naruto only cared about one thing.

It was a tournament. And a tournament meant that there would be people to fight.

Immediately throwing caution to the wind, he now had a new goal in mind. Enter the exams, and find someone worth fighting.

**_"You sure you want to do that_**_ Kit."_ The Kyuubi asked.

'Of course. If there is a chance to fight someone strong, then I will always take it.' Naruto responded.

_**"What about the people that know you? Your sister? Satsuki?" **_He asked.

'You know as much as I do that I want to see Satsuki again. I don't really care about my sister. I'll just use a seal to alter my appearamce.' Naruto Responded.

**_"Do you really feel that way about your sister though? She is your family, and I will remind you, it's not her fault that you were ignored. She tried and tried to get your approval, remember?"_**Kyuubi asked.

Of course, it was true. There was not a moment that Tsubaki had stopped trying to get his attention. He was actually convinced that it was her dream at one point to gain his approval.

'... I don't care Kyuubi. She never said anything about me being neglected, so she was involved. I don't want to face her.' Naruto explained.

_**"...Fine. Just remember, i'm just looking out for you kit."**_Kyuubi had once again cut off the connection, leaving Naruto to himself.

He just stood there for a while. For what appeared to be an hour, which was a few minuted in reality, Naruto finally moved on. If he left now, he could make it to Konoha with a few days to spare before the exams.

**Story End!**

**A little explanation for Kumo. To Kumo, Naruto is just some random guy who is good at making seals, so if he just decides to leave, they wouldn't stop him.**

**Now, what do you think. Pleas tell me. NO FLAMES ****THOUGH! I'm looking at you, yea, you reading this right now. STAHP IT!**

**Please excuse any spelling and grammar errors.**

**See Ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Arrival in Konoha!

**Hey guys . You know, you all make me feel very special, and with the recent acheivment of reaching over 100 favorites, here is an extra long chapter! Thank you guys for your reveiws and time. I truly appreciate it that you like my work enough to favorite it. It might not seem like it, but I work hard writing these chapters for your enjoyment. Thank you all.**

**Well, time for the good old Q and A**

**Soutrick: Remember Naruto does not know how strong these people are, and if there is a chance at least one of them is strong, then he will take it.**

**chaos_b91: No, this is not a Harem. If Augus came to the Naruto world, then what are the chances of someone else coming as well? *Wink* As for when he gets really angry, you will just have to find out. Remember, Naruto's Mantra is focused on Hope. He has yet to unlock any power fueled by rage.**

**BlessingMAN: To be honest, Naruto does have the motivation of Satsuki to stay. But, I am seeing how this will play out, to see if he stays or not.**

**Element-OverLord: Well, I have already said that i'm not going to make it a harem. And to be honest, i'm just following what people voted on.  
Anyways, meeting Asura? Probably. Mithra? If i decide that Mithra comes with Asura. Yasha? Same as Asura.**

**Guest: No matter what you do or say, that is a flame.**

**I got my point across. But I will say it once more. I HAVE NO TOLERANCE FOR FLAMES.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Asuras wrath.**

**Story Start!**

Naruto was currently standing outside Konoha with his disguise on. The seal he made could alter his body in any way he saw fit, and thus, he decided to go for a more subtle approach. He changed the color of his hair to brown, and his whisker mars were no longer there. It was just subtle enough, that it was perfect. The people of Konoha knew him for his blond hair and whiskers, but with those gone, he was no longer Naruto.

He was now Ryu Kuchikose, Ronin

On his way to Konoha, he managed to steal a headband of some random ninja he met. he didn't know who he was, but he seemed to be infiltrating the Land of Fire for something. There was also something else, the headband had a musicale note on it. However, Naruto figured that since it didn't concern him, that he would just use a minor genjutsu he learned on it. The genjutsu was small, and only made to hide things. It used so little Chakra, that it was just undetectable. However, if he kept what Chackra he had flowing into it, it would hold.

Walking up to the gate, he was stopped by two people.

"Halt!" The one with spikey hair called out.

"What is your business in Konoha?" The one wearing a beanie for a headband called out.

Seeing no harm or hostile intent coming from them, he decided he might as well tell them.

"My name is Ryu Kuchikose..." Naruto said. "And i'm here for the Chunin Exams."

"...Alright then. What village are you from?" Asked the spikey haired individual.

"I'm not from any village. I'm a Ronin. I came here to see if I could increase in rank so I could get some more jobs."

"A Ronin? That's rare." Said the one on the hat.

"Yea. Why would a Ronin come here? Most are pleased with the work that they get." Said the spikey haired man.

"Not me." Said Naruto. "I want to be able to go into the big leagues. Get real challenges."

"Fine fine. Just curios, you know? Come on, lets get you signed in. You will need to get the Chunin Exam papers from the Hokage. We'll have someone escort you there." said the one in the hat.

Naruto only caught the part of seeing the Hokage though. That was something he did not want to go through. But, then again, he would be missing out on his chance for a fight. He decided to just suck it up, and deal with it.

Once he was signed in, the spikey haired man had _Shushined _away. No sooner had he come come back, but with an ANBU with him. He was told that this ANBU would escort him to the office, and that he was to follow the ANBU directly there. After he got the papers, he would be able to freely roam Konoha.

The trip to the office was short. But for Naruto, it lasted hours. He really did not want to see his 'Father' right now. But things just seemed to not go his way. He followed the ANBU into the secretary's office just down the stairs from the Hokage's office. He looked towards the secretary, remembering just who she was. He never got a name, but she was one of Naruto's avid haters. In fact, he was pretty sure he had seen her in a mob once or twice. He wanted nothing more than to use his _Chakra claws_ and rip into her stomach for all she did to him.

But, he had to keep a low profile. If he wanted everything to work out, he would have to hold back any rage he might feel. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he could feel that his rage affected his Mantra, and it wasn't a positive thing. He could feel evil coming from it, and though Naruto enjoyed to fight, he certainly hated evil.

He heard the ANBU call him to go up the stairs snapping him from his thoughts. He would dwell on it when he had the time, right now was something that needed his full concentration.

Standing outside the Hokage's office was something Naruto never thought he would bdo in his entire life. But yet, here he was. He could feel the nervousness welling up inside him. What if he detected the genjutsu, and saw the note? That would certainly screw things up. What if he saw the seal, and deactivated it. That was the worst by far.

He didn't have any time to dwell on it, as the door opened, showing the blonde haired man behind the desk.

"Well." Minato spoke "Who are you?"

"Uh..." Naruto fumbled around for a bit, before finding his voice. "I-I'm here for the Chunin Exams. I was told to get the papers from you."

"Oh. Okay then, you just need to answer a few questions first." Minato said.

"Oh... Alright." Naruto said, wanting to get this done as quickly as possible.

"Okay then. What village are you from?" Minato asked.

"Shouldn't you already know? The gate guards already asked me that." Naruto said.

"Izumo and Kotetsu don't tell me anything." The Hokage grumbled. "Just tell me."

"Oh. Well, i'm not from any. I'm a Ronin." He answered.

"Oh? A Ronin? Tell me, how would you rank yourself?" Minato asked.

"I honestly don't know, Sir." Naruto lied. He knew his skill level, but if he told the Hokage that, he wouldn't be let in at all.

"Really? Okay then. I just need your name, and I can hand you the form." Minato said.

"It's Ryu. Ryu Kuchikose."

"Good." The Hokage said as he signed some papers. "Alright, here you go." Minato said as he handed him the papers. "Sign those and turn them in at the address provided tomorrow. That is also where you will be taking the test."

"Okay then..." Said Naruto, looking at the paper. "Thank you, Lord Hokage." Naruto turned to leave. If he had stayed there a little longer, he would have seen Minato take a photo out of a drawer, and seemingly get lost in it.

Naruto was currently walking through Konoha. His encounter with his 'father' still in his mind. He didn't want to see him, or his 'mother'. But then, some good came out of it. If the Hokage couldn't see through the disguise, then it WAS perfect. His mind then started to wander to his new gauntlets. He had really only used them once, and he still hadn't gotten the hang of it.

Making a decision, he started walking towards Konoha's training grounds.

**Team 7**

The mission to wave was pretty hectic. Things seemed normal at first, until they were attacked by two chunin. Kakashi apparently 'died', leaving the three genin to fend for themselves. Sakura froze up, never expecting something like this to happen. Tsubaki and Satsuki, however, jumped into action. Satsuki took one down with a fire jutsu. while Tsubaki used a _Rasengan_ to incapacitate the other.

After that whole fiasco, Kakashi reappeared, who admitted to faking his death. He confronted Tazuna, who admitted to lying about the rank of the mission, and revealed that the bridge he was building was to save his country from a man named Gato. Gato, of Gato Incorporated, was the richest man in the elemental nations, coming from out of nowhere and buying every business a town had.

After getting that confession out of the man, Kakashi had his team vote on whether to complete the mission or not. Tsubaki and Satsuki said yes, with Sakura saying they weren't ready. Her vote was cast out however, as she was outvoted. They continued for a bit before encountering Zabuza Momochi, of the hidden mist. Kakashi fought him, ordering his genin to guard Tazuna. Eventually, Kakashi was forced to reveal his sharigan. He was taken out of the battle, however, when he was trapped in a water sphere. But due to the teamwork of Tsubaki and Satsuki, they were able to overcome him and free Kakashi. With the aid of Kakashi, they managed to beat Zabuza, but couldn't kill him before a Hunter-nin took off with him. After that they headed to Tazuna's house.

While at the house, they had gotten some more training. Kakashi had set Satsuki and Sakura with tree-walking, while Tsubaki, who had already mastered the tee-walking exercise, had been put to water-walking. After about a week or two of that, Tsubaki had met a boy named Haku. They hit it off rather well, becoming fast friends. However, when Tsubaki had left the clearing where she met Haku, she hadn't seen him again until the bridge.

The battle on the bridge had happened soon after that encounter, and Tsubaki was left at the house because Kakashi couldn't wake her up. When the battle began, Zubuza's apprentice, the hunter-nin, had taken on the genin, while Zabuza had taken on Kakashi. Satsuki was fighting the hunter-nin, while Sakura guarded Tazuna. The fight had gone south quickly, with Satsuki being to slow to escape the ice dome around her and to effectively dodge the senbon.

It was until Tsubaki had showed up, after dispatching with some goons sent by Gato, to help with the fight. With the combined efforts of Tsubaki and Satsuki, they were able to beat the hunter-nin, who was revealed to be Haku. Kakashi was about to finish Zabuza, but not before Gato came to the bridge with his army of hugs to kill them all. However, with the combined efforts of Kakashi and Zabuza, they finished off the man and his army. After the whole ordeal was over, Tsubaki had convinced Zabuza and Haku to come to Konoha.

So now we find the whoke of Team seven, plus two, walking in the gate of Konoha.

"Alright..." Kakashi spoke up. "I'm going to report to the Hokage. Zabuza, I need you to come with me. Tsubaki, why don't you show Haku around the village?"

"Alright! Come on Haku!" Tsubaki said with excitement. Haku only nodded and followed.

"I'm going to go home. I need to tell my parents i'm back." Said Sakura as she walked away.

With no one else around, Satsuki decided o go to the training ground before heading home. She had just unlocked her Sharigan, and she would like to get some practice.

**Naruto**

Naruto was currently working in his _Mystic Sword Jutsu_. He had been working on incorporating his element, wind, into it. So far he made no progress. He was easily getting angrier at himself, and he failed to notice the strange feeling had come back as well.

"Hey!' A voice yelled behind him.

Looking over, he saw, in his honest opinion, a rather beautiful girl. She seemed about his age, and had long, black hair. She wore a blue shirt with a high collar, and some white pants with ninja sandals. However, it wasn't her cloths that caught his eye, it was her face. He was sure he had seen it before.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again, in that beautiful voice of hers.

Naruto was so lost admiring her he didn't notice that she asked a question. It wasn't until she came up to his face with a frustrated look, that he snapped out of his trance.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" She yelled this time.

"W-What?" He asked dumbly.

She huffed. "I asked what you were doing here." She said, a bit calmer than before.

"O-Oh. I'm Training, for the Chunin Exams." He said.

"Chunin Exams?" She asked. "What are those?"

"Y-You don't know?" Naruto asked surprised. "It's an exam genins take in order to increase in rank."

"Oh..." She said, in slight surprise. "I didn't know about that." She then gained an angry look. "Why didn't Kakashi-sensei tell us about that!" She yelled out.

Naruto only stood there, letting her vent. He was sure he had met this girl before, but he wasn't sure where.

"Who are you, anyway?" She suddenly asked.

"M-Me. Well, my names Ryu. Ryu Kuchikose." Naruto answered.

"Ryu..." She said. "That's a nice name. My name is Satsuki Uchiha!" The now proclaimed Satsuki said.

"S-Satsuki!" He said in surprise.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Satsuki asked.

"N-No. I-It's nothing." Naruto said.

"Oh, Okay then." She said.

"Uh... It's getting dark, I should go." Naruto suddenly said. And true to his word, the sun was going down.

"Oh, okay. See you around Ryu." She said.

As Naruto was walking along, he couldn't get his mind off what had happened. He had just met his first friend after so many years, and he couldn't even tell her who he was. It was so frustrating!

**_"Kit, calm down."_**The Kyuubi spoke in his mind. **_"At least you got to see her, right?"_**

"...Yea. I guess your right."

**Satsuki**

Satsuki could't get Ryu out of her mind. He obviously wasn't from the village, as his headband had no symbol. The fact that his headband was blank intrigued her to no end. She had heard about Ronin, and what they did. Plus, she couldn't help but admit that he was handsome as well. But that wasn't the point. If he really was a Ronin, than she was determined to find out more about him, especially since he looked more like a Samurai than Ninja.

"Yo!" Said a voice behind her.

"GAH!" she yelled out in surprise, turning to find Kakashi standing behind her. "Kakashi-sensei, don't sneak up on me!"

"Sorry, sorry. I just came to give you this." He said holding up a piece of paper. "It's a chunin exam registration form. Be sure to sighn it if you want to enter, I already gave one to Sakura and Tsubaki." He said.

Satsuki only nodded and took the form.

**Hokages Office**

****Minato had dismissed Kakashi and Zabuza earlier after instating Zabuza as a Ninja. He had said to bring Haku sometime later in order. He began to look at the old photo he had of Naruto with the family again, a habit he had developed. He was also saddened to find that it was the only photo of Naruto that weren't baby photos.

He heard a knock on the door, and he saw Kushina come in. She briefly looked at the photo in his hand before she turned to Minato.

"Minato, how are you doing?" She asked.

"... A bit better. I just hope everything works out in the end." He said, referring to both the exams, and the search for Naruto. "You know, Jiraya visited me last week."

"He did? What did he say?" Kushina asked.

"He said that his spies had spotted a blonde haired boy around Suna." He said.

"Minato... You don't think..." She said.

"I don't. But I can at least hope." He said. He then continued to talk to Kushina about the upcoming exams, before heading home for the day.

**Story End!**

**Gee****. Gotta say, I love doing this. And as a friendly reminder, ****I HAVE NO TOLERANCE FOR FLAMES.**

**Please excuse any grammar and spelling errors pleas.**

**See Ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: Chunin Exams Begin!

**Well, Q and A!**

**Kamen Rider Arashi: Well, I did do that on purpose. You see, I have not decided whether she should be paired with Haku or not, but yeah, I am leaning towards it.**

**dracohalo117: While I am all for the idea, you have to keep in mind, Naruto's disguise id through a seal, the headband is through a genjutstu. Think about it this way, Naruto will get in a lot less trouble if the genjutsu on the headband is lifted, than if he is to completely reveal himself by accident.**

** 55: While I like your idea, you have to see that Naruto does have a reason to stay, and that reason is Satsuki. If he does leave, then he might take Satsuki with him. You will just have to wait and see.**

**IMPORTANT: I'm pretty sure most of you are wondering 'Why hasn't Naruto been using Mantra more?' Well, you see, Naruto only knows how to use it on order to enhance his bodies capabilities. As time goes on, he will use it more combat wise and more frequently.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Asuras Wrath.**

**Story Start!**

Naruto was standing outside of the Ninja academy. It was funny, when he was little he used to dream of coming here. But now that he was here, he just couldn't find the old appeal it used to have. Guess training with someone else was better, considering that he is stronger than all the genin to come out of the academy. In truth, he wasn't here to fight Konoha genin, he was here for the challenge the other villages posed.

Walking in, he could see the multiple classrooms on the first floor. The floor itself was designated for the first years at the academy, the little kids who often fantasized about rescuing princesses, and defeating legendary monsters. In Naruto's mind, it was best to erase these fantasies from their minds and introduce them to what true ninjas do. What warriors do.

He continued up to the second floor, where he was greeted by a rather interesting sight. A girl with buns in her hair, along with what he deemed to be her teammates, a boy in green spandex and a bowl cut. Standing in between the two was a boy with long hair, and pale eyes. A Hyuuga. Naruto knew about the Hyuugas and their stuck up attitude, believing their eyes were the greatest and that there Taijutsu was all they needed. It sickened him. Relying on one fighting style will make you predictable, and it seemed the Hyuuga clan had failed to notice this.

He could see that they were being blocked from entering a room, marked 3-103, the room where the exams were being taken. Of course, Naruto knew that couldn't possibly be right, as he was only on the second floor. Oh well, he lamented, if they couldn't figure something as simple as that out, then they probably would not even make it past the first few minutes of the exams.

Deciding to just leave them, he made his way up another pair of stairs. Once he made it to the to the actual room, he saw a man with gravity defying silver hair, a mask, and his headband covering his left eye.

"So..." The man suddenly spoke. "You're a Ronin?"

"...Yes. What about it?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing... So, wheres your team?" Asked the man.

"I'm a one man team. You should know that Ronins without teammates get to be a one man team, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I know. It's just that most Ronins who do come die in these exams. You sure you want to go in?" The man asked again.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure." Naruto said.

"Huh, I guess your right. My names Kakashi Hatake, and if i'm right, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." Kakashi said.

"Uh...Yea, whatever Kakashi." Naruto said.

"aren't you going to give me your name?" Kakashi asked.

"... It's Ryu." And that was all Naruto said before he walked into the room.

'That Ryu... He's hiding something. I can understand not wanting to reveal your secrets, but he had the body movement of a time-bomb waiting to go off... I should tell Minato-sensei to keep a close eye on him.' kakashi thought. 'After my genin get here though.'

'That was close.' Naruto thought. 'My 'father's' student, if anyone could see through me, it's him. Looks like I have to be more careful form now on.'

Naruto noticed that everyone was staring at him, with some sort of intimidating look. It didn't phase Naruto though. Looking around, he could see the teams that were worth noting.

First, their was a team from Kumo, a team Naruto knew. There was Samui, Karui, and Omoi.

Then, there was a team from Suna. A girl with four ponytails that he swore he saw somewhere, a person in a cat suit wearing makeup, and a redhead with a deadly Aura coming off him. Naruto could tell he was strong, and it got him a little excited.

Then there was two teams from Konoha. First there was a boy with a dig on his head, exuding an arrogant aura. He must have been an Inuzaka. Then there was a boy with a rather big coat, and wearing a pair black glasses. If Naruto listened closely enough, he could hear a faint buzzing coming from him. he must be an Auburam, Naruto concluded. Then, he saw a girl wearing a rather baggy coat with a Hime style haircut. He could tell by her eyes that she was a Hyuuga, but something was off. She was blushing, and seemed to try and hide in her coat. She appeared to have problems socializing with people. That was not very... Hyuuga.

The other team from Konoha consisted of a Blonde girl with a ponytail going down her back. The strange thing though, was that it was blonde, which meant one of two things. Either Minato cheated on Kushina and had a secret child, or she was part of the Yamanaka clan. He was more inclined to the latter. The other seemed to be a rather lazy person. He had a fishnet style shirt under a brown jacket. Naruto couldn't see much more as he was sleeping. He couldn't get a read on him, and since he couldn't find any defining characteristics other than his laziness, he would just label him as an unknown. The next one was a rather... fat person. He was eating a bag of chips right now in fact. He was pretty sure since the only ninjas in history willing to fatten themselves up were the Akimichi, he decided that he must one.

The last team worth recognizing were from Kiri. The first one was male, about thirteen or fourteen and wore a blue shirt with black pants and had brown hair with blue eyes. He had a certain look in his eye that Naruto knew well, excitement. The other male teammate was shorter than the other, and seemed to be calm about the whole thing. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and black pants as well. The only thing that stood out about him was his white hair and red eyes. The female on the team however, seemed to be a bit confident. She wore a purple short-sleeved shirt over a fishnet shirt. She had purple shorts on as well with black hair and amethyst eyes.

Naruto, done scouting the other teams, decided to give them a bit of a scare. Getting the scariest look he could muster, he started to pile on killing intent. He also added his Mantra, the purple glow around his body making him look even more scary. Those with weak hearts passed out, while all the other ones looked away, except for that redhead on the Suna team. Naruto grinned, that kid was tough.

He heard the door open next to him, and looking over he could see a very familiar face enter.

Tsubaki.

As Naruto looked at her, he could feel the strange feeling welling up once again. It wasn't anger, and it wasn't sadness or regret. He couldn't tell what it was, but he didn't like it. However, the feeling soon left as he saw her teammates. Satsuki and some pink haired girl. Entering behind them was the team he saw earlier on the way to the room. Guess they weren't as incompetent as he previously thought.

"Hey, Tsubaki!" A voice from the crowd of genin yelled.

Looking up, Naruto could the Inuzaka and his team coming towards Tsubaki, as well as the other teams from Konoha.

"You guys are taking the exams to?" The Inuzaka asked.

"Yep! And you can bet that were going to win Kiba!" She said to the newly introduced Kiba.

"Geez, could you guys be any less troublesome, i'm getting a headache." The lazy person said.

"Oh come on Shikamaru, you could at least try to be a little excited." The pink haired one said.

"Sakura, it's Shikamaru. You can't get him excited about anything." The Yamanaka said to the newly introduced Sakura.

"Inos right." The Akimichi said. "Shikamaru can't do anything exciting."

"Chouji appears to be right." The Auburame said. "It is logical that most activities would rather be avoided by the Nara."

Nara, so that's what he was. Naruto would have to look out for him, if anything he heard about their intelligence was anything to go by.

"Y-You guys don't h-have to pick on h-him about i-it." The Hyuuga stuttered out.

"Oh come on Hinata." Tsubaki said. "You know it's true." Tsubaki said, getting laughs out of a few of the teams around her.

Naruto only looked on in mild amusement. That is, until he felt a presence at his side. Looking over, he could see the girl with buns in her hair looking at his sword.

"Can I help you?" He asked, getting not only her attention, but also the teams from Konohas.

"U-Uh.. Sorry." She Stuttered out. "I-I just haven't seen a sword such as yours."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's just that ninjas don't usually use swords as big as yours." She said. "By the way, my name is Tenten."

"Ryu. Now, why are you so curios about it then? It's just a sword." He said.

"But that's just it! I know about every sword made in the Elemental Nations, and since your sword doesn't look like something common, I am just curios about what it can do." Tenten explained.

"... Wailing Dark's abilities will stay with me. If you want to see what It can do, than your going to have to force me to use it." Naruto said.

"Oh come on! Please?" She said.

"Tenten!" The one in green yelled. "If the man does not want to reveal his secrets, than just leave him alone. His power of youth will eventualy reach it's maximum in these exams, and once it does, then you can fight him if you want!"

"Lee." The Hyuuga of the team said. "Quit wasting your time. We have an exam to do."

"Neji..." Tenten said, exasperated. "Fine..."

"Hey..." Naruto heard next to him. He turned to find Tsubaki. That weird feeling come again, it was like something was trying to come out. He forced it down.

"What?" Naruto asked, rather rudely.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude about it. I was just going to ask where your team was." She said.

"I'm a one man team." He said.

"How can you be a one man team?" This cam from Satsuki.

"You should know already. I'm a Ronin." Naruto said.

"You know..." Came a new voice. "You should really quiet down. You're attracting a lot attention you know."

Turning towards the source, they found a silver haired person, a little older than them. he had silver hair and a pair of glasses.

"Who are you?" Tsubaki asked.

"My name is Kabuto. Iv'e taken this exam seven times already, and I should tell you that you don't want to attract the attention you are now." True to his words, everyone in the room was glaring at them.

"Seven times? You must suck then!" Kiba said, rather arrogantly.

"That may be, but losing comes with an advantage. Over the years i have gathered a lot of information. Want to see them?" He asked, holding out a deck of cards. "Just give me name or description and I can give you any information you want."

"Can you give me any information on the team from Kiri?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Kabuto said. He put some of his chakra in the cards, and images of the team had appeared. "The one in blue is Junichi. His make teammate is Ichiro, and the female one is Naoki. Together they have completed fifty-four D-ranks, five C-ranks, and one B-rank mission. Junichi specializes in close combat, using a Taijutsu style that wears your opponent down before finishing them. Naoki is the weapon specialist, using a variety of weapons in order to finish her opponent. Ichiro is the long range specialist, using his water jutsu and other weapons he may have to beat his opponent."

"What about the team from Suna?" Tsubaki asked.

"Okay." Kabuto repeated the same pocess, however he got different images on the cards. "Temari.**(Did I spell that right?) **She uses a large fan in order to control her wind jutsu. Kankuro, a puppet use who doesn't have many jutsu due to relying on his puppets to much. The last one however, is the one you should look out for. His name is Gaara, and he appears to use sand as a weapon. Here is the weird part though. He comes back from missions without a scratch on him."

That got wide eyes out of the genin, except Naruto. He was staring at Gaara, who was just starring right back. Naruto could feel some excitement. If that was true, he might be a challenge.

Maybe.

"What about those guys, the ones from Kumo?" Sakura asked.

"Well, lets see." Kabuto repeated the process again. "I don't have much, just that they were trained by someone name Yugito, and another named Bee."

"Oh. That's to bad." Sakura said.

"What about Ryu Kuchikose." This came from Satsuki. Naruto knew Satsuki was curios about him, if the way she was looking at him said anything.

"Alright then, i'll see what I have." Kabuto repeated the process yet again. "Well that's strange. I have nothing about him."

"That's a good thing." Naruto said.

"What bout them? The ones with the musicale notes on their headbands?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, those guys? Don't worry about them, there from a new and weak village. Nothing to worry abo-" Kabuto was cut off as the same three had attacked him. He dodged the one with the weird arm bracers, but somehow he still got hit.

"Can a weak village do that?" The man asked.

Just then, a plume of smoke erupted in the room, revealing a man with a bandanna. "Alright you maggots! Hand in your forms so we can start the test!" He ordered.

The Chunin Exams had begun.

**Story End**!

**Wow. One of my longer chapters, and nothing happened in it. Oh well. Can anyone guess what the weird feeling Naruto gets is every time he sees a family member? Bet you can't.**

**See Ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Written Test!

**Enjoy!**

**dracohalo117: Who indeed...**

**Belo: You just love to inflate my ego don't you.**

**IMPORTANT: I will not be touching on Haku and Zabuza until the one month training period. You see, Haku is not in the Chunin Exams, so he will not be mentioned in them.**

**Story Start!**

Everyone looked at the man, silently wondering who he was.

"Didn't you hear me before?! Turn in your forms or get out!" The man yelled again. Everyone did so at this point. Once all of the papers were collected, everyone moved to a desk.

"Alright. Now, if you maggots don't know who I am by now, i'm your proctor for this part of the exam. My name is Ibiki, but you will only refer to me as proctor, and nothing else." Ibiki said. "Now here is how the test will work..." He said as a random chunin was handing out tests, while other chunin took seats all around the genin. "This is a ten question test, however, there is only nine questions on the paper. You will start out with ten points, and one point will be subtracted if you answer a question wrong, and you will lose two if you are caught cheating. If one team member loses all of their points, the whole team fails."

By this point, everyone was nervous. However, not as nervous as team seven. You see, team seven functioned well on the battlefield, but when it came to knowledge, they had one weak link.

Tsubaki.

She may be the Hokages daughter, but she wasn't that bright in books smarts. If she wanted to pass, she HAS to cheat. And, with her not being the discreet one, will most likely fail.

"Once I give the signal to start your tests, you will flip the tests over and start. Not before. Do I make myself clear?" Ibiki asked, receiving multiple nods and yells of yes. "Then get to it!"

With that, the sound of papers being flipped and the scratching of pencils filled the room. From the looks of everything, only a few people seemed to understand the test. Those people were Naruto, with the help of the Kyuubi, a Kusa ninja, and a few leaf genin.

Naruto had been able to answer some of the questions, and any he would get stuck on were answered by Kyuubi. Once he was done, he flipped his test over, and took a look around the room. At first glance, there was nothing special. But if you looked hard enough, you could see that everyone was cheating. Well, everyone except Tsubaki. As he glanced at her, he saw that she was struggling, and after a few seconds, the same feeling came up again.**(Sorry if you feel like I am overusing it, but it is VERY important in the future of the story, so suck it up for a while, it's going to happen a lot.) **Pushing it down once again, he shifted his sights to her teammates. The Sakura character looked to be fine, only struggling on a few of the questions. Satsuki, he could see, was using her Sharigan to cheat off of someone on front of her. Naruto was surprised at first, not knowing she had developed her sharigan, but that surprise quickly turned to joy. He was happy that she had achieved the sharigan. He didn't know why, but as he looked at her, he could feel like something was calling to him. He only stared for a few minutes before he looked around again.

He could see that the redhead, Gaara seemed to not be doing anything. It was until he looked around for a bit did he see it. An eye made out of sand was going around the room, looking at other peoples tests. It looked at him for a few seconds, before returning to Gaara. At that point, he seemed to begin writing the answers down, before sending the answers via sand to his teammates.

Looking towards the other Konoha teams, he saw that Kiba was using Akamaru to give him answers, while Hinata used her _Byakugan_ to look at other peoples tests, while Shino used his bugs.

Looking towards Ino's team, he could see that the girl was using her _Mind Transfer Jutsu _to enter other peoples bodies, copy their tests, and then take over her teammate Chouji's body and give him the answers. Shikamaru seemed to be doing just fine however.

Tenten was adjusting a mirror on the roof for her teammate Lee to use. Naruto wasn't sure when she put the mirrors up there, but that did not matter. Lee adjusted his headband, signaling her to stop, and then proceeded to writ the answers he could see. Neji was usung the same method as Hinata to cheat, using his _Byakugan. _

The team from Kiri seemed to be using special hand signs communicate their answers. As he looked, he could see that Ichiro was giving the most hand seals off, meaning he was the brains of the group.

All in all, they were very clever and discreet ways of cheating. However, that did not mean that everyone was doing a good job. He heard Ibiki shout 'That's ten points, get your team and leave!' three times already. It wasn't until a kunai went by his head, did he stop looking around. Following the path of the Kunai, he could see that it landed in the desk of an Iwa genin, pinning his test to the desk.

"That's five times you've been caught cheating! Get your team and get out!" Ibiki shouted. The genin got up, followed by his team who were grumbling about him being clumsy. "Anyone else want to cheat?" He asked. No one answered. "Good."

About thirty minutes passed before he spoke up again. "Alright, pencils down!" Ibiki yelled, and everyone followed his order. "It's time for the tenth question. However, there is an extra rule. If you fail this question, you will fail the test, and not only that, you won't be allowed to become a chunin at all."

"WHAT!?" Was what everyone in the room shouted in shock.

"You can't do that! That's not fair! Some of us have worked really hard to be here!" Kiba Shouted.

"Tough luck." Ibiki said. "I'm the proctor this year, so it's my rules. But, you can leave right now if you want, you only have to raise your hand. However, if one of you leaves, your whole team leaves."

No one did anything for a few minutes, either believing they could pass it, or to scarred to disappointing their team. Then, slowly, a random genin from Kumo raised his hand. "I can't do this!" He said. Ibiki only nodded towards the door. The genin left, followed by his team. This happened twice more, making the remaining number of teams eight if you include Naruto.

"Anyone else?" Ibiki asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tsubaki slowly raise he hand. 'Coward.' Naruto thought. However, he was proven wrong when Tsubaki slammed her hand on her table.

"You think you can scare me huh!?" Tsubaki yelled. "Well you're wrong! I can't achieve my dream if I don't become anything higher than a genin! So I'm not backing out!"

That little speech seemed to give confidence to the other teams who thought of quitting. Naruto could see many hands that were previously rising go down. Ibiki smirked.

"You sure about that?" He asked, getting a nod out of Tsubaki. "What about the rest of you? Will you quit?" No one said or did anything. "Well then, I only have one thing to say to that." Everyone listened, wondering whether he would give them the question or not. "You pass."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled again.

"This test was to find out how good you were at gathering information." Ibiki said as he pulled off his bandanna revealing his many scars. "You need to at your absolute best to gather the information, and keep it once you have it."

'The affects of torture...' Satsuki thought.

Ibiki put his bandanna back on. "But the important thing is that you-"

Ibiki didn't get the chance to finish, as the window burst open and a brown ball flew into the room. The ball unraveled itself to be shown as a banner with the words "THE SEXY AND SINGLE ANKO MITARASHI IS HERE!'. a woman with purple hair, wearing a fishnet shirt with an open coat and a brown skirt appeared under the banner. He brown eyes scanned the room mentally counting the genin.

"Ibki..." She said. "You got soft this year. Twenty four genin? Really?"

"It'a not my fault, we got a lively bunch of genin here. They might surprise you." Ibiki said. "Oh, and by the way..."

"What?" The woman asked.

"YOU'RE EARLY ANKO! YOU COULD HAVE LET ME FINISH MY SPEECH!" Ibiki yelled, gaining sweat-drops from even Naruto.

"Eh, whatever." Anko said. "Meet me at training ground forty-four in an hour or you're disqualified!" She yelled, as she jumped out the window.

Naruto was the first to recover, and left the room. It took about ten minutes before the rest realized what was going on, and followed him.

As Ibiki was picking up the tests, he stopped at Tsubaki's, seeing that it was blank. 'I just passed someone who didn't answer a single question.' He thought. However, he was more concerned about a test that had all the answers right. 'This can't be right. No genin can get all of these right. Ryu Kuchikose huh? Seems like Kakashi was right, we do need to watch you.'

He had to tell the Hokage to watch that kid.

**Story End!**

**What do you guys think? Not much happened, but can you imagine how hard it is to describe how someone is taking a test? It's hard.**

**Oh, by the way, no one has guessed what the strange feeling is yet. Keep guessing! **

**See Ya!**


	11. Chapter 11: Forest of Death!

**Here is the Q and A**

**dracohalo117: What indeed... To be honest i'm just making this up as I go. However I do have a basic story plan laid out.**

**X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear: It wasn't romance. It was Naruto, as a friend, being happy for another friend.**

**Guest: If I skipped then the story wouldn't have progressed the way I want it to.**

**No one got the feeling yet. Here's a tip for trying though. It is something inside Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Asuras Wrath.**

**Story Start!**

**Outside the forest of death**

The genin were all standing outside of a massive forest surrounded by a gate. The trees were overgrown, and they could hear the distinct sounds of different animals in the forest.

"Welcome to training ground forty-four!" Anko yelled out. "Or otherwise known as The Forest Of Death!"

Most of the genin who were here for the first time seemed scared at the mention of the name. The more experienced people only felt mild concern. Naruto however, felt excitement. Augus used to dump him in the forest all the time, telling he had to survive as training. Naruto didn't know what it was about it, but survival training always excited him. The feeling of adrenaline knowing you could starve if you didn't know how to hunt, or the fear of being poisoned by eating the wrong plant always seemed to be a good time. It brought a smile to his face.

Just then, a kunai was thrown at him. Naruto saw it however, and caught it before it hit his face. After he caught it, he felt someone press up against his back. Looking behind him, he could see Anko with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Excited are we?" She asked with a sly smile on her face.

Naruto's facial expression was plain. He had been taught how to resist the charms of a woman. Handing her back his Kunai, he spoke. "Yes actually. I always loved the forest."

Taking back her kunai, Anko had gotten off his back. "Oh really? The Forest Of Death isn't your'e typical forest you know. You could die in there."

"That only makes it more exciting." Naruto spoke in a bored voice. He really wanted to get this over with.

"Hmph. If that's how your going to be, then fine." Anko said as she moved back in front of the genin. "Alright here are the rules. I'm only saying this once, so listen up." She then pulled out two scrolls. "Your job is to get both these scrolls, the heaven scroll and the earth scroll from other teams. Don't open though, or you will be disqualified from the exams. Everyone got that? Good. Once you have both scrolls, head to the tower in the center of the forest within five days. If you're late, you lose. That's all. Once you're called go get your scroll from this tent here." Anko said, pointing to a green tent next to her.

Naruto was called first, being the only one who is a one man team. He received an earth scroll, which he sealed in his robe. He watched one by one as the teams went in and out. First was the Kumo team, then the Suna team, the Kiri team The Kusa team, and the Oto team there were also some other genin teams, but they didn't seem to confident, thus they were of no interest to Naruto.. Naruto didn't pay attention to the Konoha teams however, as he walked to his designated gate, number seventeen. He waited patiently, waiting for the signal to start. A few minutes later, a red light on the top of the gate lit up and started spinning. The gate itself opened slowly as well. This was it, the second round of the chunin exams have begun.

**Team seven P.O.V**

Tsubaki, Satsuki, and Sakura were currently running through the trees looking for a team to target. They had agreed that going for a weak team was the goal they would go for. However, they were having trouble finding any sort of sign of one. They had been traveling for about a few hours.

"Hey guys..." Tsubaki spoke up. "I have to... well..."

"Go?" Satsuki asked, getting a nod from Tsubaki. "Then go, we'll wait for you."

Tsubaki nodded, and ran behind some bushes. "Do you think that was a good idea, Satsuki?" Sakura asked.

"Yes..." A voice said. "Was it really such a good idea?"

Her eyes widening, Satsuki looked up to see a female Kusa ninja on a tree above them. Sakura saw this to, and pulled out a kunai.

"Hmm... You're a feisty one aren't you?" The ninja spoke. Sakura could fell someone was behind her, but she didn't get the chance to look as she was knocked out due to a chop to the neck. Looking over, Satsuki could see that a mud clone was dissolving behind the unconscious Sakura. Puling out a Kunai, Satsuki turned to face the ninja, only to find her not there. She heard a rustling to her left, and dodged just in time to avoid a few kunai.

"Well, well. It seems that you were able to dodge my Kunai. Perhaps the rumors are true, about the last loyal Uchiha and her mother being powerful ninja." The Kusa ninja said. "But I still have yet to prove that. Let's test that some more shall we?"

The Kusa Ninja then rushed Satsuki, throwing a punch to her left, which she dodged and sent a punch back. The Kusa ninja caught the punch, and Satsuki threw another, which the ninja caught again. With both hands held, the Kusa ninja swung Satsuki into a tree.

Hitting the tree hard, Satsuki bounced off and landed on her knees. She looked up, and started weaving hand-signs. _"Grand Fireball Jutsu!" _She yelled out, breathing a large fireball in the Kusa ninjas direction. The jutsu hit it's mark, destroying the Kusa ninja. However, her hopes were dashed when she heard the same voice behind her.

"Well, well, well. You destroyed my mud clone. I guess the rumors are true after all."

"W-Who are you?!" Satsuki asked. "You're to strong to be a genin!"

"Kukukuku. Ah, so you've figured it out have you? Alright, the truth then..." The Kusa ninja said as she reached for her face. "The truth is..." She ripped off her face, showing that it was not a female, but a male behind the mask. "I'm not a genin. I am Orochimaru."

'O-Orochimaru, what's he doing here!' Satsuki knew about Orochimaru, how could she not. He was Konoha's most famous missing-nin, leaving after his inhuman experiments were discovered. She started to panic. She knew she was no match for Orochimaru.

'Damn it Tsubaki! Where are you!? I need help!'

**Tsubaki, Earlier.**

Tsubaki had left the bushes she was behind after relieving herself. She took a look around, but couldn't find her teammates. That was strange, weren't they here a minute ago? It didn't matter at the point. She came up with two conclusions, they either left her, or she was lost. However, she didn't have tome to think about it as she heard something coming for her. Turning around, she didn't see anything. That was until a shadow fell over her, making her look over, to see a giant snake with it's mouth open. She didn't have time to react, as the snake swallowed her whole.

Tsubaki was panicking. She had just been EATEN by a giant snake. Now, not many knew this about Tsubaki, but she was _terrified _of snakes. So when she was eaten by one, she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She screamed.

"KYAAAAAAA!" And so she did. Not that anyone could hear her, but it helped. She then did the second thing that came to mind. Assessing what was around her.

'Eeeewwww! What the heck is that I feel! It feels icky! Oh, gross it's all around me!' She thought. And the last thing to come into anyone's head, was think of way out.

So, she charged a _Rassengan _in her hand, and started to use it to drill her way out. It wasn't working however, so she decided to pump more chackra into it, causing the _Rassengan _to explode.

On the outside, the snake's middle exploded, showering the area in snake blood. Tsubaki jumped out of the snake, furiously running away from it. Once she reached a safe distance, she looked down to her cloths, to find they were covered in snake juices.

"Eeeewww. That's never going to come out. Oh, mom's going to kill me now!" She complained.

She heard an explosion in the distance, and a familiar voice yell out a jutsu. She recognized the voice as Satsuki's and ran towards it. If she was in trouble, then she would need help.

**Satsuki, Now.**

'Damn it Tsubaki! Where are you!? I need help!'

"I grow bored of our little fight. I think it's time I ended this." Orochimaru said as he started weaving hand-signs.

However, before he could finish, he was hit from behind by a _Rassengan. _His body was propelled across the clearing hoping off the ground a few times, before settling down.

Looking over, Satsuki could see that her savior was Tsubaki. However, something seemed off about her. 'Whats that stuff on her cloths?' Satsuki thought.

"Satsuki!" Tsubaki yelled. "Are you okay? What about Sakura?"

"Sakura's fine, she's just unconscious. I'm not doing so well, I need your help." Satsuki said.

"Okay." She said, as she moved to help her friend up. However, she stopped once she saw Orochimaru's body moving. His neck seemed to extend, before his mouth opened, and a body came out. Getting a closer look revealed it to be Orochimaru's body.

"Kukukukuku. I'm surprised... I didn't think the Namikaze brat would be here. Tell me, how is your dear brother?" Orochimaru taunted.

"Don't you talk about him!" Satsuki and Tsubaki yelled, as Satsuki activated her _Sharigan._

"Kukukuku. I expected that out of the Namikaze brat, but the Uchiha? Now this is interesting." Orochimaru said. "Ah, and I see that you have unlocked the legendary _Sharigan. _Yes, you will be just perfect."

Orochimaru then went through another set of hand-signs, and when he was finished, his neck started to extend towards Satsuki. However, just as he was about to reach, his face was kicked out of the way by Tsubaki.

Snarling, Orochimaru turned toward Tsubaki. "That's it. My patience has run out." Orochimaru said. Just then, he appeared behind Tsubaki. He then grabbed her, and slammed his hand into her stomach. _"gogyo fuin" _Five seals appeared around Tsubaki's jinchuuriki seal. Tsubaki had fainted because of the pain the seal had made.

Orochimaru turned to Satsuki. "Now, to finish what I came here for." He said, as he ran through the same hand-signs, cousing his neck to extend to Satsuki, and bite her on the neck, causing a seal to appear on her shoulder. She passed out after Orochimaru had released her. He then took out an Earth Scroll, and put it in Satsuki's hand.

"You're lucky I need you to get through the exams, or I would just take you right here. Get used to that seal, it will make you come to me anyway." With that, Orochimaru left.

Sakura had woken up a few minutes later, and upon seeing her team unconscious, proceeded to get them to safety. She took the scroll from Satsuki, and put it in her bag. After that, she walked off, carrying both Tsubaki and Satsuki to safety.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Naruto was walking through the forest, keeping his senses alert in case of surprise attacks. Not that they would beat him, he would at best get a few scratches. But still, a few scratches are annoying. He had been out for a few hours at most, as it was almost dark. He needed a place to rest. He had already gotten a Heaven scroll from a team from Ame, and needed to get to the tower, however, if he got to the tower low in energy than he would still have trouble, no matter how powerful he is.

He walked for a few more minutes before he heard the sound of fighting. Naruto, being curios, decided to take a look. He came to a cliff overlooking a clearing that had a battle going on. He could see a team from Oto ganging up on a pink haired girl, Sakura if he remembered properly. By the time the girl of the Oto team had grabbed her hair, he was about to step in before she cut it. After seeing that, he decided to sit back and watch.

It wasn't until they were about to kill her that he decided to step. After all, she was the teammate of his best, and only other friend. Gathering his Mantra, he felt the effects it had on his body. He could feel his body getting stronger, and lighter. He disappeared from sight.

Back on the ground, Skaura couldn't believe what was about to happen. The Oto ninja had her pinned, ready to kill her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. But it never came.

Opening her eyes, she could see that the Ninja about to kill her was no longer in front of her, but on the ground, dead. Looking above the Ninja, she could see a man wearing black hakama and and samurai robes, who had swords floating around his body and his hands seemed to be claws. She only realized they were made of chakra once they vanished, showing the face of Ryu Kuchikose.

"D-Did you have to kill them?" She timidly asked.

"...In this world, it's kill or be killed. You learn that sooner or later." He said. Naruto tossed her an Earth scroll. "Take that. It was they're's, an I already have my two scrolls."

"W-Well, so do we. We don't need this." Sakura said.

"So? Do whatever you want with it then." Naruto said. He turned to leave, but suddenly an oppressive, dark feeling filled the air. His only warning to move was a shout from Sakura saying 'Satsuki!'. Turning to look behind him, he could see Satsuki, however, she seemed different. Her eyes were completely red, and she was shrouded in a purple aura, obviously chakra, however, it was dark. Her body was covered in tattoos and he could see that they originated from her shoulder. She glared at him, snarling.

'What's wrong with her?' Naruto thought. Satsuki suddenly charged, going at a speed that shouldn't be achieved by a ninja of her level. She reached him in a few seconds, and started wildly throwing punches at him. he dodged each one with ease.

"Satsuki, what's with you!? Stop!" Sakura yelled.

"It's no use! She's completely lost her mind!" Naruto yelled. "Let me deal with this!"

Satsuki was still throwing punches, and Naruto continued to dodge. "Satsuki... Stop this, I don't want to hurt you."

He said softly. She didn't seem to hear him, however, as she jumped away and started weaving through hand-signs. He saw the Fireball approaching as if it was in slow motion, and dodged it easily.

"Alright then... You've forced me to do this Satsuki." Naruto said, as he pumped his body with even more Mantra.

He began his own assault, his power dwarfing hers. She was still powerful, yes, but he was more powerful. He sent a few quick jabs in her direction, hitting her pressure points, causing her to collapse, unconscious.

Naruto looked at her, as the aura receded and the tattoos went back to their point of origin. Following the markings, he found that on her shoulder was a seal. It was circular, with three tomes in the outer edge.

"What's is that?" Sakura asked, a little shaken up.

"A seal." Naruto answered. "I cant remove it, but I can give her more control over it so this doesn't happen again." Naruto said.

Naruto began to work, altering the seal with his chakra, getting rid of the tomes, and also getting rid of a temptation portion of it. He didn't want to know why there was a temptation portion in the seal, and he would rather not find out.

"It's done." He said, preparing to leave.

"Wait! were are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm leaving. I want to get to the tower in time, and i'd rather not be around when you're teammates wake up." Naruto said. 'Or rather, I don't want to see Tsubaki right now.' He thought.

Naruto walked into the distance, towards the tower, leaving behind team seven.

**Tower, Five Days Later**

It was the deadline for the teams to make it to the tower. Naruto made it second, the team from Suna beating him to first. Then came the team from Kumo, Then Kiri, and then the teams from Konoha. The room was designed as an arena, with two platforms to watch the fights. There was a large statue of a hand-sign as well.

Right now, they were all standing in front of the Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikazi, waiting for them to give their speech. For Naruto, it wasn't the most pleasant experience, as the feeling he was pushing down for the past few days came back, screaming. He was using all his willpower to push it down.

"Welcome." Minato began. "Now, i have some good news and bad news. The good news is that you all qualify for the Chunin Exams. The bad news is, there is too many of you. So, in order to cut down you're numbers, were going to hold a preliminary."

At this point, Naruto could hear the genin around complain, but he ignored it. He was still trying to force down that feeling.

"So..." Kushina began. "The way this works is that you will be fighting one-on-one in random. We have a machine that is designed to pick you randomly for your match."

A large screen appeared in the room, behind the genin. They all turned to face it. The names passed by, going slower and slower. Finally, they settled on two names.

Samui and Choji.

"Would all genin please move to the stands, while the combatants stay in the arena?" The Hokage said.

The genin did just that, as Samui and Choji moved to the arena floor.

"Hayate here will referee your'e matches." Kushina said, as a sickly looking jonin shushined into the room.

"Are you two ready?" he said. Both genin nodded. "begin!"

**Story End!**

**Wow. Long chapter. Anyway, ****No one got the feeling yet. Here's a tip for trying though. It is something inside Naruto.**

**See Ya!**


	12. Chapter 12: Preliminary, Part 1!

**Here are the preliminary! this might actually take me a few chapters, but oh well.**

**Q and A!**

**Oplindenfep: *GASP* I was spelling it wrong!? OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Mystolon: *Sniff* I appreciate it, BUT LOOK WHAT WERE DEALING MAN! You gotta draw the line somewhere! You gotta draw the line in the sand dude! You gotta make a statement! You gotta look inside yourself and ask 'What am I willing to put up with today?' NOT! THIS!**

**Arctic Berzerker34: Holy hell... You... got it. You got it! Good job! Everyone, a round of applause for this person here! I'm not saying which one though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Asuras wrath.**

**Story Start!**

In the stadium was Samui and Choji. The match had just begun, and they were staring each other down. Samui looked as if she didn't care, and that sword on her back scared Choji a little.

The truth was, that Samui was analyzing him. She looked at his posture, looking at the way he stood. From what she could gather, he was not battle tested. The only fights he could have been in were spars with his teammates and probably in the forest of death earlier. Seeing that she had the advantage, being in actual battle before, she moved first.

She ran through a few hand-signs, as lightning sparked around her. Finishing her hand-signs, the lightning came to life and started to rush for Choji, as she shouted _"Lightning Bullet Jutsu!"_

Choji didn't have a lot of time to dodge, and his size also was a factor in slowing him down. He got hit with one as a result. Twitching violently because of the lightning, Samui was given the opportunity to rush in and use her Taijutsu. Once she was close, she started to throw punches and kicks. The first puch was aimed for Choji's side, and it hit. The other punch connected to his jaw, and then she kicked his gut, sending him back a few feet.

Getting over his lighting induced twitching, the pain of Samui's assault set in. Choji gripped his gut in pain, looking over to see a calm Samui advancing towards him. Finally seeing a chance, Choji formed a hand-sign and started to gather chakra. His body started to increase in size, getting bigger and bigger, until he was just a big ball.

Samui stopped her advance, to look in bewilderment at what was in front of her. Her opponent had just turned himself into a big ball. Getting into a guarded stance, she waited for what assault he would have planed.

**In the stands.**

In the stands, most people had a state of curiosity, while others had a look of joy.

'What do you have planned, Akamichi?' Naruto thought.

'Come on, why did you stop Samui? Fight already!' Karui thought.

'Oh man, what is that. What if he explodes and hurts Samui, we would have to help her back to Kumo, and if we do, her honor would be tainted, and then she could commit sepuku, and if that happens-' Omoi ranted in thought.

'... Yes mother, you will get your blood soon.' Thought Gaara.

'That's an Akamichi for you.' Temari thought.

'Wow... all he did was bloat himself up, what could he be thinking?' Kankuro thought.

"Yea! Go Choji!" Tsubaki said.

'Come on Choji...' Satsuki thought.

'What did he do? I didn't know he could do that.' Sakura thought.

"HAH! That's Choji for you!" Kiba said.

'Interesting...' Shino thought.

'I hope Choji will be okay...' Hinato thought.

'I knew Choji was big, but not this big!' Ino thought.

"Troublesome..." Skikimaru muttered.

Teneten Lee and Neji however, just looked on, wanting to see how it would turn out.

'Oh man! I can't wait for my fight! Just looking at this one is getting me excited!' Junichi thought.

'Hmmmm... I could cut through it.' Naoki thought.

'...' Ichiro thought.

**With the Hokage and Kushina.**

'A clan Jutsu... Did Choza teach him?' Minato thought.

'Wow... A powerful jutsu indeed.' Kushina thought.

**Back to the fight.**

Choji grinned. He had gotten the jutsu off in time, and he would just need to run her over now. Using his chakra, he started to spin around and around. _"Human Wrecking Ball!"_ he shouted. Choji then shot off towards Samui, kicking up chunks of concrete as he spun.

Samui was a little surprised to say the least. However, she got over that Surprise in time to avoid Choji. She jumped out of the way, and took a few kunai out. Choji had begun to turn, and was headed for her now. Choji was on her again in a second, and she jumped again, throwing the kunai. The kunai had some sparks around them, indicating lighting chakra was in use. The kunai sped up, getting even closer towards Choji. However, the rubble that Choji was kicking up blocked the Kunai, rendering the move useless.

Choji grinned, he had her now. Speeding up, he charged once more. This was his usual tactic with this jutsu, run your at your enemy until the lose all their stamina, effectively making them sitting targets. It was an effective strategy, and worked every time he did it.

Jumping out of the way again, Samui knew she was in trouble. She didn't have a lot that she could use, and any she could would be blocked because of the rubble. The only way to possibly get him was to get in close. Wait...

Get in close!

Smirking, Samui reached behind her to grab her sword. She pulled it out, showing it's beauty to everyone. It was a short sword, with a golden hilt, and a carving of the kanji for 'lightning fang'. The blade was a shiny gray, with a certain allure to it that drew the eye. She charged her chakra into the blade, causing it to light up. The gray blade started to glow, showing that it was full of chakra. She grinned.

She jumped out of the way again as Choji closed in again, and proceeded to use her _'Lightning Sword Dance' _to defeat her opponent. She rushed in, getting her sword ready. The blade grew brighter as she closed in, and then she cut.

When she did, the blade let out a flash, and everyone could swear they saw a light travel in the air all across choji's body. Choji stopped. His body deflated, to show multiple cuts and burns sue to her attack.

Hayate went to check on Choji, and found him surprisingly alive, if not injured. "This match is over. Samui is the winner!"

Samui just walked back up to her team.

**The stands.**

'Hm. Predictable outcome.' Naruto thought.

"Good job Samui!" Omoi said.

"Yea, good job." Karui said. Samui only nodded to her teammates.

Temari and Kankura thought the same thing. 'That was a powerful very jutsu.'

'Yes mother... she is a good candidate for your blood.' Thought Gaara.

The Konoha genin all thought the same thing. 'Poor Choji, he can't become chunin now.

"Aw man... I really thought Chouji was going to win." Tsubaki sighed.

"He didn't vary his attacks well. She saw that and used it to her advantage." satsuki said.

"I guess your right..." Tsubaki said.

'Oh man! Now I really want to fight!' Junichi said.

'... I could have done that...' thought Naoki.

'...' Ichiro remained silent.

**With The Hokage and Kushina.**

"Oh... Minato, do you think he is okay?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to trust the medics to find that out." He responded.

"Okay then... I just hope he will be fine."

**The Arena**

Hayate watched as the medics carried off Choji. It wasn't an exciting match, he would admit. But, he still had his job to do.

"If you would all pay attention to the board, we can begin the next match." he yelled to the genin.

The board flipped through the names once more, slowing down and stopping on another two.

Satsuki and Junihci.

**Story End!**

**I know the match was short, but give me a break, it's my fourth or fifth real one.**

**Congratulations**** to ****Arctic Berzerker34 for guessing what the feeling was!**

******See Ya!**


	13. Chapter 13: Preliminary, Part 2!

**Q and A!**

**Kamen Rider Arashi: Yea, Skikimaru will have a different fight with a different opponent, so he might lose. Gaara must win for the plot to continue, so that might be the only thing cannon. Neji does not fight Hinata, so no worries. I'm not going to reveal much more, but be informed that I have extensively planned out the exams, that's what I spent Wednesday doing. As for the cannon, elements will be in it, but you will see less and less of the cannon after the reveal of what the feeling Naruto has is revealed, and no it is not love or emotion. Get that out of your heads. I don't mind if it was a rant, it gives me a lot to work with and some things to improve, I mean, I did make minor changes when I read it. All reviews are appreciated and what not.**

**Arctic Berzerker34: I know Samui doesn't show much emotion, but she has to be able to feel accomplished at times.**

**dracohalo117: Thanks and I will take your review in consideration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Asuras Wrath.**

**Story Start!**

"Would Satsuki and Junichi please come down to the arena?" Hayate shouted out to the genin.

"Good luck Satsuki!" Tsubaki said.

"Yea, do your best." Sakura said.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it." Satsuki said, smiling to her teammates.

"Kick her but, Junichi!" Naoki said.

"..." Ichiro said.

"Yea! I'll see you guys after I win!"

Both competitors were in the arena now, facing each other waiting for the signal to go. Both looked at each other, making the best intimidating face they could muster.

"Are both competitors ready?" Hayate asked.

"Yes..." Satsuki said as she slipped into her Taijutsu stance. "I'm ready."

"You bet I am!" Junichi said, as he also slipped into his stance.

"Alright then..." Hayate said, as he raised his arm. "begin!" he slashed the air.

Not one of the genin wasted ther time, both immediately charging at each other. They both cocked a fist, ready to throw at each other. When they were both in range, they thrust there fist. Junichi missed her face by a few inches, due to Satsuki cocking her head. Satsuki'sfist had hit its mark, striking Junichi's forehead, and pushing it back. Satsuki then crouched down, and cocked her fist once again facing an upward direction.

Junichi had just recovered, and fixed his head back into it's upright position. He felt something beneath him, and hopped back in order to avoid Satsuki's uppercut. Satsuki started making hand-signs, and shouted _"Pheonix Flower Jutsu!"_ She blew multiple fireballs at Junichi.

Junichi, seeing the attack coming, Started weaving through his own handseals. _"Water Dragon Jutsu!"_ He shouted. Water started forming behind him, taking the shape of a dragon. It lunged forward, colliding into multiple fireballs along the way, putting them out. The water dragon started to rush for Satsuki, who had no time to dodge. The water dragon collided, creating a small mist around the area of the impact.

Junichi was smiling, he had defeated his opponent, and would be moving on towards the finals! However, as he saw the mist vanish, he only saw a lone kunai in its place. Confused, he started looking around, until he felt something hot coming from behind him. Looking over, he could see a giant fireball headed towards him. He only had a split second to erect a wall of water, revealing that he a small pouch on his back, to block it.

Once the attack ended, he could see a smirking Satsuki.

"W-What!? I saw you get hit with that Water Dragon I made!" He shouted in surprise.

Satsuki's smirk only grew. "It's easy. I couldn't dodge it, so U threw a Kunai and used a replacement jutsu with it." She said.

"Replacement jutsu?" Junichi said. "Damn it! I knew it wouldn't be that easy!"

**In The stands.**

'That was a clever move, Satsuki.' Naruto thought in approval.

"Damn it Junichi get your head in the game!" Naoki shouted.

"..." Ichiro stayed silent.

"Wow! You go Satsuki! Show that Kiri ninja what your made of!" Tsubaki yelled.

'Wow, Satsuki sure is strong...'

"Using a kunai for a replacement technique. Ingenious, if troublesome." Shikimaru said.

"Huh? What do you mean Shikimaru?" Ino asked.

"Ino, be honest, when is the last time you actually saw someone use a replacement for something other than a log?"

"Well... Not at all actually." Ino answered.

"Exactly. With no logs, she used her own kunai, thus making it not needed. Most would not even think of that, since from the academy days they are trained to use it with logs."

"Oh... So, she basically did something no other ninja has done before?" Ino asked.

"Yes."

**Back to the fight.**

"Alright then." Junichi said as he formed a hand-sign, which created two water clones from his pouch. "Let's get serious then!" They all formed some hand-signs. _"water Bullet Jutsu!"._

The all shot off a barrage of water bullets. Satsuki was forced to dodge them all, making it seem as if she was doing a dance. However, she was not accounted for the water dragon in the middle of the barrage. This time, she had no time to throw another kunai.

She was hit, for real this time.

She was launched back to the very edge of the arena. She could feel her ankles hanging off. She turned towards Junichi, to find that he was creating more hand-signs. She rushed forward, activating her sharigan, intent on stopping him. She was not a big user of her Sharigan, considering it cheating to steal other jutsus, but if forced, she would use it.

She was half way to him when he finished, and he started to breath in. He then blew a large amount of wind towards her. _"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" _He shouted.

Satsuki's eyes widened, and she immediately braced herself. She could feel a large gust of wind pass her by, and she could feel a few cuts appear on her body.

When it was over, she looked over in surprise.

She had a whole new challenge to deal with.

**In the stands.**

'A wind user from kiri? That is certainly rare, if not seen before.' Naruto thought.

"Yea! Junichi is serious now! Kick her but Junichi!" Naoki yelled.

"What the? I thought there were no wind users in Kiri!" Tsubaki said.

"Actually Tsubaki, there are wind users everywhere. It's just rare to find them anywhere but Suna." Sakura said.

"Really? I didn't know that." Tsubaki said.

"Well, you should know it." Shikimaru said. "Your father IS a wind style user after all."

"What?! He is?! The only Jutsu I see him use are the _Hirashine _And_ Rassengan!_" She yelled in surprise.

Back where Minato was, he was currently being hit on top of his head by his wife for not telling his daughter that information. She had a right to know!

"So..." Tsubaki said. "She's in trouble then?"

"No, not at all." He said, getting a confused look from Tsubaki. "Troublesome. You see..."

**Back to the fight.**

Satsuki was currently throwing kunai after kunai to replace with, in order to avoid wind bullets that Junichi was throwing at her.

She then saw an opening, and started making hand-signs once again. _"Grande firball Jutsu!" _She launched a giant fireball at him.

Junichi, seeing the fireball, panicked. He weaved through more hand-sighns. _"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" _He yelled

However, to Satukis delight, and Junichis horror, the fireball had gotten bigger once it was hit with the jutsu. Junichi didn't have tome to dodge, and was hit dead on by the fireball.

He was blasted to the other side of the arena, badly burned.

**In the stands.**

"...Wind only makes fire stronger." Shikimaru said lazily.

"Wow! Did you see the size of that fireball!" Tsubaki shouted.

"Yea. I just hope Junichi is okay..." Sakra said. "By the way, why didn't you use that seal? Ryu made it safe for you use."

"Oh... That." Satsuki said, feeling her shoulder. "It just doesn't feel natural to use it, so I didn't."

"Dang it! Junichi!" Naoki shouted.

"..." Ichiro only looked on.

'Satsuki. You've gotten stronger.' Naruto thought.

**Back in the arena.**

Hayate had decided to check on the boy. He was currently above him, checking his pulse. He sighed.

"He's alive, but unconscious. Satsuki Uchiha is the winner!" He announced.

Up in the stands, Tsubaki was cheering like crazy, Naruto looked on with something akin to happiness at seeing Tsubaki win, and the other genin also said there congratulations to her as she walked up into the stands. Medics had arrived and procceded to take Junichi out of the arena, so that the next match could start.

"Could everyone please turn your attention to the screen?" Hayate shouted out. The names zoomed by once again, slowed, and stopped on two names.

Shikimaru and Naoki.

"Would the two competitors come down?" Hayate said.

"Yea! Now I have my chance! And I won't lose like Junichi!" Naoki shouted.

"Troublesome... I don't really want to fight." Shikimaru sighed.

"Oh Shikamru..." Ino said in a sweet voice. "Get you're ass down there."

"Fine fine..." He responded.

Both genin were standing in front of each other. Naoki had her tanto ready, giving Shikimaru a hard stare. Shikimaru just stood there with a bored look on his face, hands in his pockets.

"Are both genin ready?" Hayate asked.

"Yea, just start it." Naoki said.

"Yea yea, let's get this over with." Shikimaru said.

"Then, begin!" Hayate said as he slashed the air with his hand.

Naoki wasted no time. She drew her tanto and charged at Shikimaru, ready to cut him into multiple pieces. Shikimaru just stood there, with a bored look on his face.

Naoki reached him, and slashed her tanto. However, Shikimaru sank into the ground, and reappeared on the other end of the arena.

"W-What! How did you do that!" Naoki shouted.

"Easy. _Shadow Transport Jutsu. _It allows me to move in the shadows, although it is dangerous across long distances, a short distance such as my shadow, to the stands shadow is to to difficult." Shikimaru explained.

"Hm. Well, that won't protect you for long." Naoki said. She formed some hand-signs as water appeared behind her, revealing that she had a pouch as well. The water then surrounded her tanto. "Prepare to lose!" She shouted. The water took the shape of the blade. _"Water Blade Jutsu! _She yelled. She swung her sword, and the water formed an arc that cut anything in its path.

Shikimaru didn't have time for a _Shadow Transport,_ so he went with the old way, dodging. He dodged and dodged as more were launched from her tanto. Shikimaru, however, didn't notice that she was getting closer, until she was right in front of him, with her palm, coated in water, in his face.

_"Water Palm Jutsu!" _She shouted. Suddenly, the water that was surrounding her palm shot forward, creating a powerful spout of water form her hand. Shikimaru was sent to the other side of the arena, soaking and hurt

"Ready to give up now?" She shouted.

"Troublesome." Shikimaru said. He stood up. "fine. I forfeit."

"W-What?" Naoki said. "Just like that?!"

"Yea. I din't want to do it anyway. To troublesome, i'd rather stay a genin and get the easier missions."

"Are you sure?" Hayate asked, receiving a nod from Shikimaru. "A-Alright then, Naoki is the winner."

**In the stands.**

'...That match wasn't even that long.' Naruto thought.

"..." Ichiro said.

"Oh, come on Shikimaru! why did you give up?!" Tsubaki shouted.

"...That laziness is going to get him killed one day." Satsuki said.

"Shikimaru..." Ino said. "When we get back to the village i'm going to pound you senseless you got that!"

"I have to agree with you, Satsuki." Sakura said.

"Man, I didn't know that Shikimaru was THAT lazy." Kiba said.

"I-I agree K-kiba." Hinata shyly said.

"I to, have to agree." Shino said.

"would everyone please turn there attention to the monitor?" They heard Hayate yell.

Looking at the monitor, they could see the names flash by, before stopping on...

**Story End!**

**Tell me what you think! I know Shikimaru's match was short, but hey, guy is as lazy as a rock. It was bound to be short.**

**See Ya!**


	14. Chapter 14: preliminary, Part 3!

**Q and A!**

**dracohalo117: Did I really do that? I swear I didn't notice. **

**Straider:...GAH! HOW DID I MISS THAT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Asuras wrath.**

**Story Start!**

The screen flipped through the names, before finally landing on two distinct ones.

Temari and Kiba.

"Alright! It's my time to shine! Come on Akamaru!" Kiba said to his dog partner.

"B-Be careful K-Kiba." Hinata said in a concerned voice.

"I must agree. You tend to get arrogant at times, Kiba." Shino said.

"Aw who cares, i'll win anyway!" he yelled, earning a yip of approval form Akamaru.

"Hmph. This guy shouldn't be to tough to beat." Temari said.

"Dont' get to confident Temari. Remember, we have to hide most of our strength until the real exams." Kankuro said.

"Yea, yea. Don't worry about it." She said. "You should be more concerned about what's going to happen to Gaara's opponent anyway."

Both Genin were now in the center of the ring, waiting for the signal to start.

"Are both genin ready?" hayate asked, receiving nods from both of them. He raised his hand into the air. "Begin!" He yelled as he slashed the air.

Temari made the first moe, taking out her fan. She slashed the air with it, causing a gust of wind to appear, charging towards Kiba. He jumped out the way, and prepared to get in close so he could finish the fight fast.

Running towards Temari, he used his chakra to make his nails grow into claws. He crouched onto the floor, running on all fours now. Once he was close enough, he began his assault.

_"Fang over Fang!" _He yelled. He jumped at Temari, and started spinning with his hands in front of him, as a tornado of wind started to surround him. Temari had almost no time to dodge, and because of it, she was hit dead on. She was pushed back to the other end of the arena.

Grimacing, she prepared he fan to help with her jutsu. She pumped her chakra into the fan, and swung, releasing blades of wind. _"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" _She yelled. Kiba, still using his _Fang over Fang_ maneuvered between the blades of wind, getting close to Temari once again. However, she was prepared this time, and swung her fan again, creating another gust of wind.

Kiba, knocked out of _Fang Over Fang, _flew to the opposite end of the arena. He looked up to see some more wind scythes heading his way. He barley had enough to time to dodge, and got cut a few times as a result. Grimicing, he looked over to his partner, Akamaru.

"Akamaru, transform!" He ordered, getting a yip from Akamrau.

A cloud of smoke appeared around the dog, and once it was clear, another Kiba was seen.

"Good job Akamaru! Now get ready for our twin attack!" He yelled, as both master and partner started to gather chakra.

**In the stands.**

"This fight seems to be moving at a fast rate. Kiba is already preparing to use his most powerful jutsu." Shino said.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"K-Kiba doesn't usually use this j-jutsu unless he is certain h-he needs to." Hinata said.

"Needs to? What do you mean by that?" Satsuki asked this time.

"Kiba is having difficulty defeating her. His strongest jutsu could be his greatest weapon, or his ultimate downfall..." Shino said.

"What does that even mean?!" Tsubaki asked.

"Just watch, you'll find out." Shino said.

**In the arena.**

Both Kiba and Akamaru crouched down on all fours, and started running towards Temari. _"Twin Fang Over Fang!" _Kiba shouted, as both he and Akamaru jumped into the air, with the familiar tornado surrounding them.

They rushed towards Temari, who dodged the attack. The second tornado, however, had hit her, and launched her in the air. She prepared her fan. _"Wind Scythe Jutsu." _She yelled as the blades of wind rushed towards Kiba.

Kiba and Akamaru maneuvered through the blades, rushing towards Temrai once again. Teamari was able to dodge both, but not before realizing that, even though the jutsu didn't touch her, she was still cut. It was then she realized something.

They were surrounded by wind. She could control wind!

Readying her fan once more, she waited for both of them to approach. Kiba and Akamaru rushed towards her, and she swung her fan. Just as she expected, Kiba and Akamaru were knocked off their course, and into each other.

The tornadoes vanished, showing Akamaru back in his dog form, and Kiba who had a few cuts on his body.

Kiba grunted. "Akamaru, come back here!" he ordered. Akamaru did as he was told, going back to his hiding place on top of his head.

"Ready to forfeit?" Temari taunted.

"Heh... Not on your life!" Kiba shouted, as he once again attacked with his _Fang Over Fang. _

Temari just waited for him once again, deciding to use the same tactic once again. She swung her fan again pushing Kiba towards the floor. A cloud of dust was kicked up where Kiba landed. Temari smirked, waiting for the cloud to vanish. Once it did, she saw a battered, beaten and unconscious Kiba.

Hayate was about to proclaim her the winner, Temari felt the ground shack beneath her. Looking over, she saw that the body of Kiba was no longer there, just a perfectly fine dog wagging it's tail at her. The shacking grew greater, until the ground in front of her opened up, reveling a tornado.

_"Burrowing Fang Over Fang!" _Kiba shouted. He hit her dead on, and Temari was launched to the other side of the arena. She flipped a few times, but in the end, she landed on her back, unconscious.

"Kiba is the winner of this matcj!" Hayate shouted. Kiba smiled, and moved to pick up Akamaru, and then back to his friends.

"Yea!" Tsubaki shouted. "Good job Kiba!"

"I-I agree. Y-You did a very g-good job K-Kiba." hinata said.

"Hah." Kiba laughed. "Thanks guys."

"There is no need to thank us. You are the one who fought." Shino said.

"You know Shino..." Kiba said. "You can be a real killjoy at times."

"I try." He responded.

"Would you all turn your attention towards the monitor, we could begin the next match!' Hayate shouted to the genin.

The names flipped once again, slowing down, to stop on two names.

Those names were...

**Story End!**

**Alright look. I know it was short, but I was in a hurry. The next chapter WILL be longer. So be patient.**

**See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15: Preliminary Finale!

**Alright, I see where you guys are coming from. So, as to make this go faster, I will put more than one or two fights in each chapter. No, I will not skip any (Except 1 or 2), so too bad. To be honest, I want to get this over with too, so just hold on, I am going to get through this as quickly as possible. And for those of you who want to see Naruto's fight, congratulations, it's here.**

**So, sorry if this chapter is late, I just wanted to put as many fights in here as I could.**

**Xdeath-godX: Why yes... There is something special planned for them... _VERY_ special...*Insane creepy laugh* MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Asuras wrath.**

**Story Start!**

The names flipped by, one by one, until they finally landed on two people.

Tsubaki and Ichiro.

"Yea! Finally my time to fight!" Tsubaki shouted out excitedly.

"Be careful, Tsubaki." Satsuki said in caution. "You don't know how good he is."

"That doesn't matter, I'm still going to kick his butt!" She yelled as she ran down to the arena.

"Ichiro..." Naoki said. "Be careful, shes the Hokage's daughter, you don't know what she can do." Naoki said.

"..." Ichiro remained silent.

'Tsubaki...' Naruto thought. The same feeling he got came back up once he laid eyes on her. The only thing different though, was that it hurt. He clutched his chest in pain. 'What are you doing to me...'

"There goes our little girl." Kushina said.

"Yea. But still, I can't help but worry a little bit. That Ichiro kid looks dangerous." Minato said.

"Don't worry." Kushina said. "She'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"Are both genin ready?" Hayate asked both Ichiro and Tsubaki.

"Yea!" Tsubaki said.

"..." Ichiro only nodded.

"Then..." Hayate said, as he slashed the air. "Begin!"

Ichiro was the first to start. He threw two kunai at Tsubaki, who had dodged them. Ichiro had put his hand into the tiger sign, and the started channeling his chakra.

Tsubaki was preparing to rush in to hit him with a _Rassengan _to end it. However, she felt a presence behind her. and she moved out of the way fast enough to avoid being hit with the kunai Ichiro had thrown.

'W-What!? How is he controlling those?!' She shouted in her mind.

She focused her attention away from Ichiro and towards the kunai. She wouldn't be able to get close to him anyway, with those things chasing her. She put her hands into the sign necessary for the _Shadow Clone Jutsu. _However, instead of the hundred or so she usually got, she only got two.

**In the stands.**

"When dd she learn to do that?" Satsuki asked herself.

'_Shadow Clones? _So that's what you learned while I was gone.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Minato..." Kushina said rather sweetly. "Where did she learn that jutsu?"

"I-I don't know! She must have sneaked in my office and learned it from that scroll!"

"Oh really?" Kushina said. "Well then, when this is over, remind me to _congratulate _her on that would you?" Kushina said.

"Y-Yea" Minato said.

**Back in the arena.**

"W-What?! I should be able to create more than that!' She thought in frustration.

The kunais had grazed by her, as she was forced to dodge when they got close again. She looked towards Ichiro, to see that all he had was a blank look. It pissed her off. How can someone be so calm! Focusing once more, she sent a mental order towards her two clones.

The kunai came once more, but she didn't move. Instead a clone had jumped in front of her, and blocked the kunai. It fell helplessly to the ground. The same happened to the other kunai.

She looked over to Ichiro, to see him going for two more kunai. She wouldn't let that happen, and she rushed towards him. She threw a kunai ,which Ichiro had to dodge. That gave her the opening she needed. She closed in on him, and started throwing punches. Ichiro blocked them however, catching one with his palm, and blocking the other with his arm. She began to get frustrated, and created a _shadow clone_ to help her. With the clones help, she was able to push him back a little bit. However, Ichiro had adapted, and started blocking the clones punches along with the original.

She saw that it wouldn't lead to anywhere, so she jumped back and let her clone distract him. Focusing her chakra into her hand, a familiar ball started to form. However, it felt... incomplete. It wasn't until it exploded in her hand that she knew something was wrong.

'What's going on!? I can't even make a good _Rassengan _now?!' She thought in frustration.

Ichiro, looking over, saw the attempt at the jutsu. He had already dispatched the clone, and decided to end this. Making hand-signs, the wind started to pick up around him. The wind started to take shape into hundreds of needles. This was his most powerful, albeit non-lethal, jutsu. The _Wind Needle Jutsu. _

He launched the needles towards her. Tsubaki had no time to react when she felt pain all over her body. She looked over to her arm, to see that it was cut up with what looked like small blades. Looking over to Ichiro, she saw that he was holding his hands in a tiger sign, indicating that it was him. gritting her teeth, she prepared to run back up to him and end it. However, she couldn't as the pain was back tenfold across her body.

Ichiro was about to finish it. He was pushing the needles of wind, making them cut her as much as needed to knock her out. The ground started to become cut up as well, and as a result, the air was filled with smock generated from the pressure. He stopped his assault, and he saw a form on the ground.

That form was Tsubaki, uncouncios

He was about to walk away from his victory, but he felt a sudden drilling pain in his back, making him lurch forward. Looking back, he saw Tsubaki, and a clone, holding an incomplete _Rassengan. _Looking back, he saw that the Tsubaki he saw was not Tsubaki, but a kunai transformed to look like her.

He was launched to the other side of the arena. He hit the ground unconscious.

"Winner!" Hayate shouted. "Tsubaki!"

"Heh. Y-Yea. I won." Tsubaki said weakly, before she collapsed, unconscious.

The medics came soon after, and carried the both of them out.

"Would you all please turn your attention to the board?" hayate shouted out.

The names went by again, before stopping on two names, that surprised everybody.

Hinata and Neji.

"Hinata." Kiba said. "You don't have to do this. You can give up if you want."

"I-I have to Kiba." She replied.

"Neji..." Tenten said. Don't take it to far."

"Hmph." He said.

"Are both genins ready?" hayate asked, receiving nods from both of them. "Then, begin!"

**(Fight is the same as cannon, except Tsubaki doesn't stop Neji, and Minato does.)**

"Winner is Neji!" Hayate said.

"That bastard!" Kushina said. "He tried to kill his own family! I should go and rip him a new one myself!"

"Kushina, calm down." Minato said. "Complaining about it won't solve anything."

"Kiba was glaring at Neji, growling for affect with Akamaru joining him.

Satsuki looked at him in disgust.

Naruto also looked at him in disgust. Sure, he didn't want to see his family, but to kill one of them? That was something he wouldn't do. He Couldn't do it.

"Would you all pleas pay attention to the board?" Hayate asked.

The names flipped by once again, before stopping on two.

Ryu and Lee.

"Yea! I can finally test my youthfulness!" Lee shouted, gaining sweat drops from his team.

"Lee, cut it out!" Tenten said.

'... I sould hold back..' Naruto thought looking over at Lee. 'Don't want to reveal TOO much.'

Satsuki was currently looking over at Naruto. 'Ryu Kuchikose... I don't know why, but you seem familiar. Where have I seen you before?'

Both Naruto and Lee were facing each other.

"I hope you can give me a good fight Ryu! Let your youthfulness shine through!" Lee shouted.

"...Right..." Naruto responded.

"Are both genin ready?" Hayate asked, receiving nods from them both.

"Then, begin!" He said as he slashed the air.

Lee wasted no time and rushed straight for Naruto. He began his assault with a barrage of punches aimed at his midsection, which Naruto dodged. When Lee saw that it wasn't working, he began to aim for his face. Naruto blocked all the punches and even caught a few. Lee was starting to get tired, and resorted to trying kicks. Naruto ducked under neath one aimed for his head, and jumped back to gain some distance.

'No jutsu... Does he just not use them, or is he incapable? I'll have to work around his Taijutsu.' He thought.

Naruto Rushed towards Lee and started his assault. He started with kicks aimed at his legs and midsection. Lee managed to block and dodge them, and started to return his attacks. Naruto, still using kicks, aimed for his head. Lee wasn't expecting it, and as a result was hit dead on. He was pushed back only a little bit, due to Naruto not using his full power. He returned and started to use his punches again.

Naruto started gathering his Mantra, which in turn powered up his body. His blows became stronger an faster, and he would not feel the fatigue of his activity.

Lee could feel that his opponents punches were becoming stronger as the purple glow surrounded his body. He knew he had to get serious and that is what he would just do.

He jumped back, and got into a stance. He tightened his muscles, and prepared for one of his best attacks. He leaped back at Naruto, throwing a roundhouse kick towards him that was enhanced by what chakra he could use. _"Leaf Hurricane!" _Lee yelled.

Naruto was surprised at first. He could see the power in the kick, and knew that even with his Mantra activated, it would still hurt. He ducked under the kick, and when Lee passed over him, he grabbed one of his legs, ending his attack. He then threw Lee into the ground.

Lee sood back up, and faced Naruto once again in a Taijutsu duel. Lee using his fists once again, and Naruto using his legs once more.

Naruto was working his Kicks around his fists, making small strikes against Lee. It didn't show, but he was wearing him down. He once more kicked him in his midsection, sending him back a few feet.

Lee, holding his stomach in pain, looked up at Naruto. "You are a most youthful opponent! But it is time I stopped holding back!"

'Holding back? He has more to give?' Naruto thought.

Lee lowered himself into a stance with his arms at his side and his legs spread out. He started gathering what chakra he could, and started directing them to certain points in his body.

"First gate, open!" He said. Lee's muscles bulged, showing that his strength was increasing. However, they quickly went back to the way they were, but Naruto knew he had gained some power.

**In the stands.**

"What is Lee doing?" Satsuki asked.

"Simple." It was Shikimaru who responded. "It's a rare technique, only a few know it. What he is doing, based off what he said, is opening his inner gates, and in the process, gaining more power."

"Inner gates?" Satsuki asked.

"Apparently they are spiritual, and can only be opened through focusing their chakra into a certain point of their body. Upon releasing these gates, a flood of chakra enters the system, strengthening the users muscles, making him more powerful and faster. However, it does have a down side. If he uses it for too long, it will destroy his muscles." he said.

"W-What?! Then why would he use it!" She yelled.

"That's something you will have to ask him..." He responded.

**Back to the arena.**

"I can tell you increased in power, but it's still not enough." Naruto said.

Lee just ignored him, still focusing what chakra he could. He felt the familiar feeling of the chakra pressed against a gate once more, and he pushed.

"Second gate open!" He yelled again. His muscles bulged once more, and his skin seemed to change color. He continued and continued.

"Third gate, open! Fourth gate, open! Fifth gate, open! Sixth gate, open!" With each gate he opened, his muscles would bulge and hiss skin would get a darker shade of red. His skin was a deep red, and his eyes were a pure white.

Naruto could tell he had a burst in power, but still believed he had nothing to fear. After all, if his opponent only had strength, then he would still win.

At least, he thought that, until Lee vanished from sight. He felt pain from behind him, and that worried him. Only a few could actually inflict pain upon his body, his late teacher being the first. He felt himself pushed up into the air, and when he was at his peak, he felt himself be struck again.

Sonic booms were generated with each hit Lee landed. He struck him about five more times, juggling Naruto in the air. On the fifth, he had grabbed him. The bandages surrounding his arms unraveled to wrap around Naruto. They started spinning, heading head first for the ground.

When they hit, a massive dust cloud was formed. Lee jumped out, his skin still red and eyes still white. He stared at the dust cloud, waiting to see if his enemy was still conscious from that onslaught. The dust cleared, showing Naruto standing there. He cracked his neck a few times, before speaking.

"You know... That actually hurt." He said. "I guess i stopped holding back also."

The purple glow that previously surrounded his body returned even brighter than before. It was like a flame surrounded himself. He vanished from Lee's view.

"Sorry..." Lee heard a voice behind him. "But it's time I ended this."

Naruto hit Lee with a Mantra powered punch. Lee was sent flying. Naruto appeared again behind him, and struck once more, sending him into the air. The final one was with Naruto delivering an Ax Handle to Lee, sending him flying towards the ground. **(Think DBZ) **

Lee hit the floor hard, as a cloud of dust surrounded his body. Naruto landed next to him, the Mantra leaving his body. He looked towards Lee's now unconscious form.

"You actually gave me a good fight..." He spoke. "I respect you for that. However, you didn't make me use my sword. Once you can do that, then you truly deserve to be called a warrior."

After he was done, he walked back to the stands.

"Winner!" hayate said, as medics came and carried Lee out. "Ryu Kuchikose!"

As Naruto was walking back to his spot, he met the gaze of a certain redhead. Gaara, if he was correct. They stared at each other for a bit, before Naruto moved on to his spot.

Satsuki was looking at Naruto, silently awed by his display. 'Who are you, Ryu Kuchikose? First you apparently fix that seal on my shoulder, and then you beat Lee with little trouble.'

"Wow..." Sakura spoke up. "He sure is strong."

"yea... He is." Satsuki said.

"To be able to take on Lee when he uses the gates..." Tenten muttered. "Incredible."

"Hmph." Neji grunted.

"Would you all pleas pay attention to the board?" Hayate shouted to the genin.

The names flipped by again, going slower and slower before landing on two names.

Omoi and Gaara.

"Alright then..." Omoi sighed as he headed down.

"Omoi." His teammate, Karui , called to him. "Don't screw this up!"

"R-Right!" He nervously said.

Samui just looked on, waiting for the match to be over with.

"..." Gaara remained silent.

'Jeez, I feel sorry for that Omoi kid...' Kankuro thought.

Both genin were facing each other now. Omoi with a nervous look on his face, and Gaara with an impassive look.

"Are both genin ready?" Hayate asked.

"Y-Yes." Omoi said. 'Man, what if I lose! Karui will kill me if he doesn't, and if that happens, Karui will be made a criminal to Kumo, and if that happens, she would have to run to-'

As Omoi ranted in his mind, Gaara gave a nod to Hayate, signaling he was ready.

"Then..." He said, as he slashed the air. "Begin!'

Omoi snapped out of his thoughts, and pulled his sword to face Gaara. He rushed towards the stoic visage before him, and swung. However, the blade was blocked, not by his hand or arm...

But by sand, coming from the gourd on his back.

The sand retreated back into the gourd, and left Gaara open again, as if challenging Omoi. Omoi tried again, only for the sand to block his blade again and again. He jumped back. He put his blade away for now, realizing that it would not help him. He flashed through some hand-signs. "_"Lightning Clone Jutsu!" _He yelled. As per the jutsu's name, lightning sprang from his body, forming two exact copies of him. They all flashed through some more hand-signs. _"Lightning Bullet Jutsu!" _Lightning flashed from all of the Omois hands, being propelled at high speeds.

The jutsu rushed towards Gaara, who stood with his arms crossed. The jutsu hit him, and he felt no pain. In fact, the same sand that protected him from Omoi's sword came back, blocking the jutsu. When it was over, the sand retreated back into the gourd, while Gaara just stood there.

'W-What kind of Jutsu is that!' he thought.

**In the stands.**

'That sand... How can you control it?' Naruto thought.

'I sorta feel bad for that Omoi guy...' Kankuro thought.

"No matter what he tries, that sand will block it." Satsuki said. "Is there any way around it?"

"I don't see any..." Sakura said.

"..." Satsuki just stayed silent.

"Omoi... you bettet find a way around that." Karui muttered.

"..." Samui stayed silent.

**Back in the arena**

Omoi flashed through hand-signs once again. 'This is my last chance.' He thought.

He finished the hand-signs, and breathed in. _"Fire Vortex Jutsu!" _He yelled out, and with his yell came fire. However, it wasn't like a giant fireball however, this one took shape. It swirled around Gaara, and just as before, the sand reappeared. The sand blocked the jutsu, which was just what Omoi was hoping for. The fire cleared, to reveal a dome of glass.

Omoi wasted no time, and rushed forward. He took out his sword, and slashed the glass. It broke, to reveal a wide eyed Gaara. Omoi, without wasting time, struck his head with the hilt of his sword, as he didn't have time to re-angle it.

Omoi jumped back, looking towards his opponent. 'That should have knocked him out...'

However, his hopes were dashed when Gaara looked back at him. His forehead had a crack on it, reveling it to be a type of armor. It wasn't until it chipped away, that it revealed itself to be sand.

'H-He put a layer of sand over his skin?!' Omoi thought.

Gaara unfolded his arms, and looked pointedly at Omoi. "I have had enough..." He spoke. Sand started to rush from his gourd, and towards Omoi. Omoi didn't have enough time to leap out of the way, so he was engulfed as a result. _"Sand Coffin!" _Gaara said as the sand rose to the air. _"Sand Burial!" _The sand suddely compacted into itself.

Blood flew from the sand.

Gaara let his sand release Omoi. "Mother does not want your blood..." He said, to his unconscious form.

"W-Winner is Gaara!" Hayate said. Medics rushed in to take care of Omoi.

Gaara returned to his spot in the stands, and waited for the next match.

"That was to brutal..." Satsuki said.

"Y-Yea..." Sakura responded

"Would you all pa attention to the board?" Hayate asked again.

The boards names flipped through once again, before landing on two names.

Ino and Sakura.

**(Fight is the same, but they are not arguing about sasuke, just who the better ninja is.)**

"This match is a draw as a result of both genin being unconscious." Hayate yelled out.

'It... Was not fulfilling to watch, at all.' Naruto.

"Oh Sakura... Maybe now you will train in more than book smarts." Satsuki said.

"Would you all pa attention to the board?" Hayate yelled out.

The names flashed once again, before landing on two names.

Shino and Kankuro.

"Good luck Shino, kick his ass for me!"

"..." Shino didn't know how to respond to that.

'I better not use it...' Kankuro thought, looking towards the bundle on his back. 'It would reveal to much.'

Both genin faced each other.

"Are you both ready?" Hayate asked. He received a nod from Kankuro, and an increasing buzzing noise from Shino.

"Aright then, begin!" He shouted.

Shino was the first to move, sending his many insects from his sleeves towards Kankuro. Kankuro did his best to outmaneuver them, but with them following him all the time, he was having difficulty. Kankuro took out a kunai with an explosive note attached, and threw it into the swarm. The result of the explosion was the insects dying, and the survivors going back to shino.

Shino, who had just received his insects back to him, had already put a plan into motion. Now he just needed to wait for the right time.

Kankuro had charged Shino, preparing to end it before it got to big. When he was close, he pulled out a kunai and aimed towards shino's throat. However, before he could finish it, the Shino in front of him burst into a cloud of insects, and started to swarm around him. He jumped away and threw another explosive kunai, eliminating the insects.

Shino reappeared behind him, and proceeded to throw a kunai at Kankuro. Kankuro blocked the kuai, only to have it dissolve into bugs once he made contact. He used the same tactic to get rid of them once again, and then charged Shino.

However, before he could get close, his body froze up. He couldn't move, and he just collapsed onto the ground.

"W-What?!"

"Allow me to explain..." Shino said. "Those insects I kept throwing at you were no ordinary insects. In fact, only one of them was an actual insect, and the others surrounding it were clones. The insect I had thrown at you was a special one, bred by my clan, for my clan. It is a parasite designed to enter the users body through any opening, and shutdown there nervous system, rendering them incapable to move, or in this case, fight."

**In the stands.**

'Amazing... disable your enemy instead of actually fighting him. An ingenious tactic, if a bit underhanded.' Naruto thought.

'Amazing. He was able to end the fight without actually throwing a punch...' Satsuki thought.

"Heh. That's shino for you!" Kiba shouted.

"..." Gaara only looked on.

**In the arena.**

"It should wear off in a few hours." Shino said.

"Damn it..." Kankuro said.

"Winner is shino aburame!" hayate shouted.

Medics came to take Kankuro out while Shino moved towards his place in the stands.

"Would the last two genin who havn't fought, pleas come down!" Hayate shouted.

"Wish me luck Samui..." Karui sarcastically said.

"Hey, Neji, hold my place for me. I plan on winning." Tenten said.

Neji just glanced at her, before returning his attention to the arena.

Both Tenten and Kamui were now standing across from each other. Tenten had a confident look on her face, the same with karui.

"Are you both ready?" Hayate asked. Tenten nodded, no taking her eyes off her opponent. Karui did the same.

"Then..." Hayate said. "Begin!"

Tenten was the first to act. She jumped back and produced a scroll. She opened it, and upon opening, hundreds of kunai shot out towards Karui.

Karui dodged as much as she could. She wasn't able to maneuver passed them all, resulting in a few cuts on her arms and legs. Once the rain of kunai was over, Karui started to go through some hand-signs. She made some _Lightning Clones, _and went forward with her teammates strategy.

She had all the clones go through some more hand-signs. _"Lightning Dragon Jutsu!"_ All the Karuis shouted. All the clones and the original had shot started to light up with lightning, before releasing the lightning in a burst the form of a dragon at Tenten.

Tenten couldn't move in time, so she did the only thing she could do. As the lightning dragons were racing towards her, she produced a scroll and opened it. Inside was a huge mace, easily twice her size. She grabbed it and swung it around at the dragons. The mace was not made of metal, so the lightning didn't conduct.

The Dragons were all gone, and Tenten was starting at Karui once more. Her lightning jutsu could seriously hurt her if they conducted through her weopons, and she couldn't let that happen. She made a decision to end the fight, and use her best attack.

**In the stands**

Tsubaki had returned during the match, being released from the medical room earlier. She had been filled in on what had happened during her absence and was currently watching the fight.

"Where does she keep all her weapons?" She heard her friend, Satsuki ask.

"Easy!" She said. "Her weapons all held in storage seals she has on her scrolls. IT must be a special type too, to be instantly removed once the scroll opens..."

"...How did you know that?" Satsuki asked.

"Daddy trained me in seals! Duh!" Tsubaki responded.

Across from them was Naruto. He was also watching the fight. However, he could tell they were not thinking during the fight. The girl with the buns, Tenten, was just throwing her weapons around, and the Karui girl was just copying her teammates tactics, even though they did not work.

'This is going to end badly for one of them...'

**In the arena.**

Tenten had jumped back, and produced one large scroll.

"Get ready, this is my ultimate attack!" She yelled.

Tenten threw the scroll in the air, where only a second passed before it opened. Thousands of kunai and shuriken and other weapons were hurled towards Karui. There were maces, swords, daggers, lances, and many others.

Karui just stood there. From her point of view, there was no opening to escape from the attack. Out of desperation, she pulled of one last jutsu, in hopes of stopping the weapons. She ran through the hand-signs.

_"Lightning Dragon Jutsu!"_

She released one last dragon towards the weapons. It hit the first weapon, and Tenten screamed. Tenten fell down to the ground, unconscious. Karui just stared.

'W-What happened?!' She screamed in her thoughts.

She looked around the girl across from her. She then noticed it. There was a kunai in her _burnt _hand. She looked towards the weapons on the ground. They were made of metal, so that left one option.

When she fired her jutsu and hit the weapon at the lead, it must of created a current. The lightning jumped from weapon to weapon until it hit the kunai that was in Tentes's hand, shocking her.

Karui had won, out of dumb luck.

"The winner is Karui!" Hayate shouted, as medics came in to take care of Tenten and clean the weapons up.

Once the ground was cleared, Hayate called everyone to the arena, and then proceeded to let Minato speak.

"All right." Minato said. "You all came very far, and i'm sure your proud of yourselves. If everyone could please pay attention to the board, your matches for the finals will be selected."

Everyone looked as the names flashed by. They finally stopped. The result were:

Match 1: Samui VS. Shino.

Match2: Tsubaki VS. Neji,

Match 3: Kiba and Naoki.

Match 4: Satsuki and Karui.

Match 5: Ryu and Gaara.

"You all have month to train." Kushina picked up where Minato left off. "Use that time to learn new tactics and jutsus to use."

Naruto had listened, and even with the pervading feeling he usually got when he saw a family member, he couldn't help but be excited.

All he had to do was keep his disguise up...

**Story End!**

**Whew! Over 5,000 words for that one, new record!**

**Were getting closer and closer to the finals, and the big reveal of what that feeling is! I'm so excited!**

**As a recap, the finals will be like this chapter. Maybe not as long, because they will be in two parts. Anyway, the next few chapters is Naruto's, Tsubaki's, and Satsuki's training, and a bit of their lives as well. They will be regular length a best, so don't get your hopes up that every chapter will be like this.**

**See Ya!**


	16. Chapter 16: Naruto's Day In Konoha!

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Q and A!**

**jshadowitz: Naruto has not had to use Wailing Dark in the past, so no, he does not know how to extend it. He will later though.**

**random guy: The Namikaze family never abandoned him, Naruto left them. And to be honest, I don't want the Namikaze to be depressed all the time. They have feelings to you know.**

**McCree11: OST's are rarely used in this story, as you have seen. But for any important event, there will be one. So an awesome fight that needs Yasha's theme? Yes, it would be in here.**

**Crio - Arch-Mage Ice Dragon: You have obviously missed one of my answers to a previous question. After the Chunin exams, I will introduce my own villain, and own plot. NOT CANNON (Although some elements will be present).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Asuras Wrath.**

**Story Start!**

After the preliminary's, the genin were all led out of the forest of death via a hidden tunnel in the tower that led back to the village. The genin went there separate ways, either going home to rest, or to train.

Naruto was among them. He didn't really have a plan of what to do, but sitting around doing nothing was not productive. Plus, he didn't have that type of patience. So, if he needed something to do, he would either train, or explore to get a good idea of the land.

And considering that he wasn't in the leaf for a long time, he decided to have a look around.

Walking around town brought him to new and old sights. He started in the civilian part of the leaf. He saw shops selling the latest fashions, vendors selling miscellaneous goods at there stands, and the people walking around minding their own business.

Naruto had to admit, without the usual glares or fear of people forming mobs to try and kill him, it was a quaint part of town. When he was little, he could not even come here or the civilians would try and kill him, so he stayed more to the ninja part of town.

The ninja part of town was where you would find all things for... Well, being a ninja. There were shops that sold weapons, shops that sold ninja clothing and armor, and some shops that sold both. The thing they usually did in order to not lose business was have there own unique pieces. Some shops would sell weapons that conduct elements rather than chakra. The concept behind it was simple enough, channel your chakra into the blade, and it would coat itself with the element, and make elemental manipulation better.

Some shops would sell certain articles of clothing that will give the wearer some added benefits. One article might let you take a jutsu, and only take a little damage. The article would use a special seal that would absorb the jutsu, thus making it harmless. However, it has not been perfected, and will fail sometimes. The article was very expensive however, so not all ninja could buy them.

However, Naruto had no interest in these shops. In his opinion, his _Chakra Claws _and Wailing Dark were enough. Even if he had not had to use the blade before, he had seen what his teacher could do with it, and that it was a very powerful weapon._  
_

However, just because he hadn't used it, didn't mean he didn't practice. Every time he trained, he would use the wooden sword Augus had given him to train with. He had repaired it, and kept it with him as a reminder of where he started. With it, he could practice his sword skills, and still only use Wailing Dark in on an opponent he finds worthy.

Naruto was still walking through Konoha, currently thinking about the exams. From what he saw, he would go up against a really strong opponent. To say the least, he was excited.

A certain, familiar, smell wafted towards him. Looking over, he saw the very familiar Ichiraku Ramen stand. It brought back some memories as the Ichirakus, Teuchi and Ayame, were some of the only people nice to him.

Naruto decided to go. He hadn't eaten all day anyway, and he might as well. Once he entered he was greeted by the owner, Teuchi.

"Oh? Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! How can I help you?" He asked

"J-Just some Miso Ramen, pleas." Naruto said. 'You haven't changed at all Teuchi...'

"Right then. Ayame!" He shouted to the back. "Some Miso Ramen pleas!"

"Okay dad!" A shout was heard from the back.

"So..." Teuchi said. "Where are you from? I've never seen a ninja without a symbol on their headband."

"Oh, I-I'd rather not say..." Naruto said nervously.

"Oh well." Teuchi sighed. "So what are you in the village for?"

"You don't know? The Chunin Exams are going on. There's a whole lot of ninja not from the leaf here." Naruto said.

"Really?" Teuchi said. "Well, I wouldn't have known that. Not a lot of people come here, so news is rare."

"Ready!" A voice came from the back. From the back emerged a women, Ayame. "Here you go sir!" She said, handing him the ramen.

"T-Thank you." Naruto said, as he started eating.

A few minutes passed in silence. Ayame retreated to the back once more, and Teuchi went to washing dishes. He heard the flap open next to him, and he heard Teuchi say the person's name before he could look over.

"Ah, Tsubaki! Welcome!"

Naruto stopped eating.

"Hi Teuchi! Some Miso Ramen pleas!" Tsubaki said.

This was not what Naruto expected. He didn't want to even see Tsubaki. Sure, she technically didn't have anything to do with his treatment, but that didn't mean she was in some way responsible.

"Oh, hey! You're that Ronin!" She said to Naruto.

"Y-Yea, I am." Naruto said. The feeling in his gut returned, and he could feel as if something was trying to come out.

"You know, Satsukis been talking a lot about you." Tsubaki said.

That got Naruto's attention. "Why?"

"I don't know, something about you being familiar to her." She answered.

'So, Satsukis been thinking about me...' Naruto thought. '... I wish I could tell her who I was.'

"Yea... I don't see it though..." Tsubaki said to him.

'Tch, you wouldn't.' By this point, the feeling was getting stronger. It started hurt again. Griping his chest, he turned to leave the stall.

"I have to go." He said.

"Huh? O-Okay..."

Naruto was currently walking through Konoha again. However, he wasn't thinking about the village, his mind was on the more important matter.

'Kyuubi, what was that?' He asked in his mind.

**_"What was what, Kit?"_**The Kyuubi asked back.

'You know what, that feeling I get whenever I see Tsubaki, or my 'parents'.'

_**"...I**__**don't**** know, but I am looking into it. Whatever it is, it's affecting you in a negative way."** _The Kyuubi explained.

'So we won't know...'

_**"...Until I figure out what it is or it shows itself."**_

'Great, just great. Thanks, Kyuubi.' Naruto thought back.

_**"Any way, let's not dwell on that. What are you going to do for the exams?"**_

'What do you think? I'm going to train.'

**_"I meant on what."_**

'I'm going to train with my Mantra. I remember Augus once telling me that he could use it in attacks.'

**_"And you plan on figuring out how to do that?"_**

'Exactly.' Naruto thought back, cutting off the connection.

During the conversation with the mighty fox, he had made his way towards the training grounds. Unfortunately, Konoha did not have any public training grounds like Suna or other hidden villages did. Any outsiders who wanted to train while they were there, either had to leave, or use the one's provided.

Naruto chose the regular training grounds to use, as it was the closest possible thing near him. It was the same training ground he came to when he first arrived, choosing it because it was the only one he was aware of.

**_"So, do you actually have any idea of how to do this?"_** The Kyuubi asked.

'Not really, no.' Naruto responded. 'Augus never did tell me how to do it...'

**_"Hmm. Why don't you try to... force it out. Like through your arm or something."_**Kyuubi said.

'You think that'll work?' Naruto asked.

_**"I don't know, just try it."** _The Kyuubi said.

Naruto did try. He focused his Mantra until the purple glow surrounded his body once more. He tried focusing it into his arm, and the glow became stronger and brighter. It was until the glow was surrounding only his arm, that he stopped channeling it. His arm, simple words, was like a beacon of power. Uncontrolled, yet devastating. Naruto could tell, he was almost there.

He pointed his arm towards a tree in the training, palm out, and tried pushing the Mantra out. At first nothing, happened. But then, a small ball, almost like a miniature _Rassengan _had formed in his palm. It grew the harder Naruto pushed, and soon it was the size of a basketball, maybe smaller.

Suddenly, the ball shot towards the tree, and exploded. When the dust cloud disappeared, a small crater was shown to take the place of the tree.

'...I think I figured out how to do it...' Naruto thought.

_**"Yea...me to. Maybe you should try for a less destructive version, perhaps one that doesn't take that long to prepare..."** _The Kyuubi said.

'Y-Yea... I might do that.' Naruto thought.

"How did you do that?" Naruto heard a voice behind him.

Turning around, he saw Satsuki looking at him with wide eyes.

"U-Uh. W-What?" Naruto said.

"I said, how did you do that?!" She yelled at him, pointing to the small crater.

"I-I would rather not say..."

She eyed him for a few seconds, before looking away. "Fine. I'll drop it."

"J-Just like that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, yea. It is _your _jutsu." She said. "Why do you sound so nervous?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You know. Every time I talk to you, you hesitate. But every time you talk to somebody else, you don't. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"N-No. Look, just leave it alright. I got to go anyway." Naruto walked off as he was saying that, not even looking at her.

'Damn it! I can't face her knowing she wants to see me! It hurts that I can't reveal myself!' He thought to himself.

Satsuki watched as Naruto walked away. 'You seem like you're trying to avoid me, but why? I'll figure you out, sooner or later, Ryu Kuchikose.'

She did not dwell on that thought however, as she had training herself to do.

**Story End!**

**So yea, I took a break over the weekend, started another story. If you like Metal Gear Rising, you should check it out.**

**Anyway, that was Naruto's day in Konoha, next is Tsubaki, with a little look into the daily lives of the Namikaze family!**

**See Ya!**


	17. Chapter 17: Tsubaki's Day In Konoha!

**It's time for the next chapter!**

**Q and A!**

**hanipman: While Naruto is mature beyond his years, and has experiences most people would rather not have, he is still just a teenager. He has will have his moment where his shell of maturity will crack, and it will happen a lot around people he cared about. And yes, he was not thinking about who would be taking the exam, just the opportunity of a challenge. In essence, he still has a bit of his reckless self still in him.**

**jshadowitz: For now, until her actually learns how to channel his mantra into the blade, he will use just like any other sword.**

**Story start!**

It was the average day for Tsubaki. She would wake up, bath, eat, meet her team, and then continue with the day.

Kakashi had given the team the month off to train. Kakashi took Satsuki with him, and told Tsubaki that she could get help from her father or mother.

And that was what she did. She went to her father to ask him to train her. But, he was busy with his Hokage duty,preparing for the Chunin Exam finals. She had asked her mother, but she was busy helping her father.

She was walking through Konoha, wondering on what she was going to do. Her parents were to busy to train her, and Jiraiya and Tsunade were out of the village. Sure, she could get any private tutor she wanted. But she wanted someone she was familiar with to help her train.

There was really only one person in the village that could help her, and she was still a bit scared of him.

Zabuza Momochi.

She managed to convince him and his student Haku to come with them to the leaf village during their mission in Wave country. Haku she liked, he was easy to get along with if you pushed the right buttons, and wasn't really that into violence. Zabuza, however, in her opinion was scary. He loved violence, and would always try to fight Kakashi when he saw him. Plus he could get really angry if you pushed the wrong buttons. Something Tsubaki did all the time for some reason.

Right now Tsubaki was standing outside of the apartment given to them by her father. She knocked on the door, and waited to be answered. The door opened to reveal Haku.

"Hey Haku! Do you know if Zabuza is inside?" She asked.

"No, he isn't." Haku answered. "He left on a mission earlier today. It's just me."

"Oh..." Tsubaki sounded disappointing. But on the inside, she was relieved that he wasn't here. "Now I don't have anyone to train me..."

"... I can help." Haku suddenly said, gaining her attention. "I mean, I can help train you."

"Really! You'd do that!" She asked, sounding surprised. "Wait... What can you teach me anyway? I mean, I don't think I can do all those ice jutsu you do..."

Haku chuckled at that. "Obviously. I mean I can spar with you until you find a teacher to help you."

And that's what they did. Haku and Tsubaki went to the training grounds often used by Zabuza. They spared for a few good hours, and Tsubaki had to admit, Haku had gotten even stronger than last time on the bridge. Haku, however, had stayed away from using his ice dome. He was to help Tsubaki improve, not paralyze her.

When the spar was done, they both collapsed onto their backs, both exhausted.

"Wow Haku, you even better than last time..." Tsubaki breathed out.

Haku blushed at the praise. The only one who usually complimented him was Zabuza, so getting it from someone else was special to him. "Thanks... But you have gotten better as well." Haku said.

Tsubaki laughed. "Are you kidding? I couldn't even keep up with you most of the time!"

"True..." Haku said with a chuckle. "But i'm not kidding. You have improved."

"...Thanks, Haku." She said, sitting up. "Usually people always think i'm the best, being the Hokage's daughter. You're actually one of the few people who think I can still improve."

Haku sat up as well. "Who are the others?" He asked.

"Well..." She put her finger on her chin, in a thinking pose. "There's my parents, my team, my friends from the academy, you and..." She got silent at the end.

"...Is something wrong?" Haku carefully asked.

"N-No... I need to go, see ya!" She said as she walked off.

Tsubaki needed to clear her mind. She couldn't think of that subject, it only brought her pain. She decided to go to the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

She arrived and took her seat.

"Ah, Tsubaki! Welcome!" She heard Teuchi say.

She put on a fake smile. "Hi Teuchi! Some Miso Ramen pleas!" She said.

"Sure thing. Ayame, some Miso Ramen!" He told his daughter in the back.

Tsubaki waited patiently for her Ramen. The subject she would rather avoid was still her mind. She needed to take her mind off it somehow. Looking over, she saw a rather familiar face eating Ramen.

Ryu Kuchikose.

"Oh, hey! You're that Ronin!" She said to him.

"Y-Yea, I am." Ryu said. He sounded nervous. That was weird, why would he be nervous around her?

"You know, Satsukis been talking a lot about you." She said. It was true, her teammate wouldn't shut up about him. Something about him being familiar, but she couldn't see it.

Apparently, that got his attention as he looked over at her. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't know, something about you being familiar to her." She answered honestly.

He turned away from her, and seemed to think about something.

"Yea... I don't see it though..." Tsubaki said. It must have been the wrong thing to say, because a look of brief annoyance crossed his face.

He suddenly griped his chest, turning to leave.

"I have to go." He said.

"Huh? O-Okay..." She didn't understand what had just happened. She just tried to talk with the guy, and he just leaves? Must not be very social.

Her Ramen had arrived, and she finished it before she headed home.

She entered the Namikaze estate, to see her parents in the living room.

"Tsubaki!" Minato greeted. "How was your day today?"

"It was okay. I got Haku to train with me."

"The Yuki boy?" Kushina asked. "Nothing happened between you two did it?"

It took a few seconds before her mothers words finally processed in her mind. Her face immediately took in a huge blush.

"Mom!" She shouted. "Nothing like that happened!"

Kushina stared at Tsubaki for a few minutes. She smiled. "Of course nothing happened. Just don't take it to far before marriage."

"MOM!" She shouted again. "I told you, nothing happened! We just trained!"

"Kushina..." Minato said. "As funny as it is, why don't you stop teasing her."

"Fine." Kushina relented. "Go wash up. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Tsubaki quickly left the room, and headed towards the washroom. Her mother could be so mean sometimes!

She passed a door in the hallway, and stopped. She looked at it.

It was her brother's room.

Ever since the day they found the note, they hadn't touched it. It brought to much pain to look inside, as if it reminded the family of the mistake they made.

She stared at the door for a few minutes, before turning away.

'I'll find you Naruto...' She thought. 'I'll bring you home, so we can be a family again.'

She went to the washroom, preparing for dinner and the night.

**Story End!**

**That was Tsubaki's perspective! Next chapter will be a look into Satsuki's life.**

**See Ya!**


	18. Chapter 18: Satsuki's Day In Konoha!

**Well, it's time for Satsuki!**

**Q and A!**

**roboguy45: For now, if Naruto is confident that he can win, he will have a steady supply of Mantra. If he loses hope, he will lose his Mantra.**

**Story Start!**

It was the average day for Satsuki. She woke up, greeted her mother, Mikoto Uchiha, and proceeded to do her morning activities. Once that was done, she went to her regular team meeting, to find out that Kakashi would be training her for the Chunin Exams. Kakashi took and gave her a little slip of paper, explaining to her that it was to find out her elemental affinity. She did as instructed, and found out that her strongest elements were fire and lightning. After that, Kakashi took her and started instructing her on improving her chakra control, and that the jutsu he was to teach her required near perfect chakra control.

They focused on that subject for most of the day until Kakashi said to stop. She waited for him to give her some more instructions, but he told her they would continue tomorrow When she asked whm he replied saying she could use the rest. She didn't understand why, but when she asked again, he just patted her shoulder.

So that's why, he's afraid of the seal. She explained what Ryu did for her in the forests, but Kakashi just waved it off, saying that until she knew what the seal would do to her, to not use it.

So this is where she was know, walking through Konoha, with nothing to do. She wanted to find Ryu so he could tell what he did to the seal, and if it was safe. She would admit, she was afraid of what the seal would do to her, and based off of what Sakura told her in the forest, she had a right to. She completely lost control when she used it. That's why she needed to see the one who messed with the seal, she wanted to know if it was truly safe to use.

She was passing through the civilian portion of the village, when she saw Tsubaki at a Ramen stand. Seeing her there she decided to ask her.

"Hey, Tsubaki!" She said.

Tsubaki looked up from the Ramen she was eating. "Oh, Satsuki! What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask if you saw that Ryu guy lately." Satsuki asked.

"Oh, yea, he left that way." Tsubaki said, pointing towards the training grounds.

"Thanks Tsubaki!" She said as she ran off.

She came to the fields to find Ryu. He seemed to be concentrating on something, so she decided to wait. As she watched she saw a small ball form his hand.

All of a sudden, the ball shot towards a tree, and exploded upon impact. Satsuki was looking at the former tree with wide eyes, before turning to Ryu.

"How did you do that!?" She asked.

She must have surprised him, because he flinched before turning around.

"U-Uh, w-what?" He stuttered out.

"I said, how did you do that!" She said pointing towards the crater.

"I-I would rather not say..." Ryu said.

She just stared at him. "Fine, i'll drop it." She said, turning away.

"J-Just like that?" Ryu asked.

"Well, yea. It is _your _jutsu." She said. "Why do you sound so nervous?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Ryu said.

"You know. Every time I talk to you, you hesitate. But every time you talk to somebody else, you don't. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"N-No. Look, just leave it alright. I got to go anyway." Ryu said as he walked away.

'...Did I say something wrong?' She thought to herself. Satsuki watched as Naruto walked away. 'You seem like you're trying to avoid me, but why? I'll figure you out, sooner or later, Ryu Kuchikose.'

She turned towards the training ground to continue her training, before she realized something. 'Gah! I didn't ask him about the seal!' She thought gripping her head.

She considered running after him, but dropped the idea. Her training for the Chunin Exams was more important anyway. She needed to get the right amount of control for the whatever Kakashi wants to teach her.

So that's what she did. She spent the day doing every chakra control exercise she knew. She started with Tree Walking, and then moved on to Water Walking. She did this for the remainder of the day. When she realized how late it had gotten, she decided to head home.

As she walked through the Uchiha compound towards her home, she couldn't help but realize ho empty it was. Ever since her brother had massacred the clan, the compound had been devoid of the usual chatter and bustle of it's residents. She and her mother never liked to think about it, and often went out of their way to avoid talking about it.

Ever since the massacre, her mother had become very protective of her. It took major convincing to let her leave the village for the mission to Wave. When she got back, she was smothered in a hug from her mother, telling her how she missed her. It was embarrassing, but she liked it. It could have been worse, and she could have been without a mother if things went differently.

She walked into her house to be greeted by her mother, who was currently making dinner for the two of them.

"Oh, Satsuki!" Mikoto said. "Where have you been?"

"I was out training." Satsuki answered.

"Oh..." Mikoto sighed.

"Is something wrong, mom?" Satsuki asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just don't want you to get hurt is all." Mikoto answered.

Satsuki sighed. "Mom, if I train, then I have less of a chance of being hurt, right?"

"... I suppose your right." Mikoto said with a smile. "Now go wash up, dinners almost ready."

"Okay mom." Satsuki said.

Satsuki and Mikoto sat in silence, eating their dinner. It was until Mikoto spoke up that the silence was broken.

"So, did anything happen in the forest that I should know about?" Mikoto suddenly asked.

Satsuki remained silent for a bit. "N-No, nothing you should know about..." She said, casting a glance towards her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Mikoto asked."

"Yes mom, i'm sure." Satsuki said.

"Alright then. But if something does happen, I want to know. Alright?" Mikoto asked.

Satsuki smiled a bit at that. "Yes mom, i'll let you know."

"Alright then." Mikoto said. "Now, go get ready for bed."

"B-But mom, it's not even late." Satsuki complained.

"I don't care. You need your rest." Mikoto said.

"Okay mom..." Satsuki sighed.

Even though she was a little annoyed now, she couldn't complain. She loved her mother.

And for now, she would happily play the child that still needs their mother, if it's to make her happy.

**Story End!**

**Well, that's Satsuki's chapter. The next one will be a time skip, and the first part of the finals. Now for those of you fearing it will be like the preliminary, don't worry. The whole of the finals will be only two parts.  
**

**See Ya!**


	19. Chapter 19: Chunin Exams Part 1!

**The Chunin Exams Finals are here!**

**Q and A!**

**roboguy45: Neither can I.**

**Soutrick: I have a plan for Naruto's disguise seal. Just you wait.**

**gamelover41592: HELL. YES. Soon.**

**Story Start!**

It had already been a month since the preliminary's, and since then all the qualified genin had trained their hardest. The stadium was packed, civilians filled all the seats, looking for some entertainment. The major clans, such as the Hyuuga, had their own sections. The Uchiha would have their own, but due to the massacre, the area is now used for civilians. If Mikoto showed up, she would have to sit with them. The different Kages had also come, either because they had to, or to support their Genin. The different Kages who had come were The Raikage, a large man by the name of A, the Mizukage, a beautiful women by the name of Mei Terumi, the Kazekage, who was currently covered in robes, and of course, the Hokage, Minato Namikaze accompanied by his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. The genin, who were all currently in the feild, had a special area for them below the Civilians.

In the general watching area were the genin that failed and some jonin. Among them was Omoi, Temari, Kankuro, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikimaru, Lee, Junichi, Ichiro, Haku, Zabuza, and Kakashi and Mikoto. Most of them greeted each other, and Zabuza challenged Kakashi to a fight after the exams.

In the Hyuuga area was Hinata, along with her father, Hiashi, her sister, Hanabi, and some other clan members.

The genin, consisting of Samui, Shino, Tsubaki, Neji, Kiba, Naoki, Satsuki, Karui, Naruto, and Gaara, all waited for the proctor to show himself and start the exams. The proctor was running late, which annoyed most of the genin. Sanui didn't say anything, she just waited patiently, Shino doing the same. Tsubaki was hopping up and down where she was, a look of annoyance on her face. Neji just looked stoically at his opponent. Kiba was playing with Akamaru, Naoki was examining one of her blade. Satsuki looked around, slightly annoyed at how their proctor decided not to show up. Karui had a similar reaction to Satsuki. Gaara just stood there with his arms crossed. Naruto, while not showing it on the outside, was also annoyed. He wanted to start the exams soon.

All of a sudden, a plume of smoke erupted in the stadium. Some of the Genin went on guard, while the more experienced ones stayed where they were. The smoke cleared to reveal Hayate. He looked towards the genin.

"Alright, your all here." Hayate said. "Why don't we begin?"

"Hold on!" Tsubaki spoke up. "Why are you so late!"

Hayate blushed a bit, while looking somewhere in the stands. He coughed, regaining his composure. Hidden in the stands, a purple haired ANBU did the same.

"T-That doesn't matter." Hayate said. "Let's just get this out of the way. Would Samui of Kumo and Shino of Konoha stay, while the rest of you go to the stands?"

Everyone did as he asked, leaving only Samui and Shino in the stadium field.

"The first round of the Chunin Exams will begin when I give the signal." Hayate said. "Begin!"

Samui was the first to act. She drew her sword, and rushed at Shino. Shino just stayed in place, before calmly raising his hand, and letting loose a swarm of bugs.

Samui knew, even though they were small, they were dangerous. She had seen what happened to the boy from Suna. She flew through some hand-signs. _"Lightning Dragon Jutsu!" _She shouted. A large dragon made of lightning flew from her hands towards the swarm. It hit, causing all the bugs to drop to the ground. The dragon continued towards Shino, and when it hit, he vanished in a cloud of bugs.

Shino reappeared behind Samui, and proceed to throw several Kunai at Samui. Samui kept her distance, sending _Lightning Bullets _at the Kunai. When they hit, they dissolved into even more bugs before falling to the ground. Samui looked at Shino for a brief second, before flipping through more hand-signs.

**In the stands.**

"Aw man... I thought Shino would have something new." Kiba said.

'The Inuzaka has a point.' Naruto thought. 'I would have thought that as well.'

"Hurry up and finish it Samui!" Karui shouted from the stands. Omoi just watched his teammate, playing out many different scenarios inside his head.

Up in the Hyuuga portion of the stands, was Hinata. 'Shino... please be okay.' She thought to herself.

Looking over, Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, saw the look on her face. "What are you so worried about, Hinata?" She asked.

"O-Oh, it's n-nothing." Hinata said.

Hiashi just watched the battle, silently listening to his daughters talk.

**In the Arena.**

Samui had heard her teammate, and she had to agree. She would rather get this over with now, then spend unnecessary time on it. weaving through some hand-sighs, she sent another _L__ightning Dragon _at Shino. The dragon made contact with Shino, but he just stood there while the electricity jumped across his body. Moments later, his body turned black, before a layer of insects flew off and back into Shino. Samui just stared at him.

Shino pushed up his glasses. "Your jutsu will have no effect with my _Bug Armor." _He explained. "I think it's time we finished up."

When Shino said that, a swarm of bugs erupted from the ground, all surrounding Samui. She looked around for a weakness, as she grasped her sword. The bugs all burst in a plume of smoke, and when it cleared, it showed them to be transformed into hundreds of senbon.

_"Bug Senbon Jutsu." _Shino said. Not a second later, all the transformed bugs flew at Samui. She was able to deflect most of them, before the ones she missed hit her arms, legs, torso and neck. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

The bugs transformed back, before returning to Shino. Hayate went to check on Samui, before announcing to the crowd that Shino was the winner. The crowd erupted into cheers as Shino made his way back to the genin stands.

**In the stands.**

'Good job, Shino.' Hinata thought.

"Gah! Samui!" Karui shouted in irritation.

"Yea! Good job Shino!" Kiba shouted.

'Say what you want...' Naruto thought. 'He won by luck. If she had just a little more time, the tables would have been turned.'

"Well..." Minato said. "Sorry to say, but it seems that all your genin are out the competition."

A looked at him. "Don't insult me Minato. I'd rather not have it today."

"I-It wasn't an insult..." Minato tried to say.

"Don't worry about it, Minato." Kushina said. "He's just mad that all his genin lost."

A just looked away, trying to hide the fact that she was right.

"Would Tsubaki and Neji come down to the arena?" Hayate shouted.

Both did. Tsubaki glared at Neji, while he stared impassively. "I heard what you did to Hinata..." She said. "And i'm going to make you pay for it!"

"Hmph." Neji grunted. "It does not matter. Even if you are the Hokages daughter, you are fated to lose."

Tsubaki only got madder at that. She looked over towards the proctor.

In the stands, Hiashi turned to his daughter, Hanabi. "Make sure to watch closely. This is how a proper Hyuuga should fight."

"yes father." Hanabi said.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted.

Tsubaki ran towards Neji, yelling a battle cry as she did. Neji moved onto the Hyuuga Taijutsu stance, ready to defend from any attacks she would send. Tsubaki started to gather chakra in her hands, two balls of chakra forming in each one, before pushing them towards Neji. _"Double Rasengan!" _She shouted.

Neji moved his body inbetween her _Rasengans, _Dodging one and allowing it to go past his body, before doing the same to the other. Once both were dodged, he moved in close, and struck her arm. They were quick strikes, and very precise. It almost looked as if his arms blurred out of everyone's vision.

Neji jumped back, and watched as his attack took affect. She fell to her knees, and grabbed the area he struck. Her arm was limp at her side.

"W-What happened to my arm?!" She yelled.

Neji just looked on, before answering. "It's simple. I hit all the pressure points in your arms, rendering it useless. Don't worry, you'll be able to use it after a few minutes, but you even if you manage to stay up that long, you are still fated to lose."

Tsubaki just looked at him, before standing back up.. She grabbed a kunai out of her pouch, and threw it at him. He dodged it, and it fell behind him. He was about to taunt her bad aim, but when he looked back, she was in his face, a _Rasengan _ready in her hand. He didn't have time to block it, so he did the only thing he could.

He spun around, creating a dome of pure chakra. As it spun, Tsubaki's _Rasengan _made contact, and was immediately pushed away.

Tsubaki jumped away and looked at Neji with wide eyes. Neji stared back, getting back into the Gental Fist Fist stance.

**In the stands.**

'...That's some defense.' Naruto thought.

"Come on Tsubaki..." Satsuki said to herself. "You can do this."

"How's Tsubaki going to get past that?" Sakura asked.

"... We'll see." Kakashi said to her.

'Tsubaki...' Haku thought to himself. 'Be careful.'

Zabuza looked over at Haku, seeing his look. 'Haku seems to be strangely worried for that girl. Yea, she'll be fine, she won't die or anything. But, what's with that look Haku has? ... Oh well, i'll find out eventually.'

In the Hyuuga section, Hiashi watched with a shocked look on his face. 'How did he master the _Rotation?" _He thought.

'Neji...' Hinata thought.

**Back in the Arena.**

"Hmph." Neji grunted. "Be prepared." He said.

"Huh, why?" Tsubaki asked.

"Because." He said. "Your in my Field of Divination."

Tsubaki didn't know what that meant, and she didn't have any time to think about it as Nei rushed towards her.

**(AN: I don't know the exact numbers, so i'll make them up. Sorry about that.)**

_"Sixteen palms!" _Neji Shouted as he struck her body.

_"Twenty-five palms, thirty palms, forty-five palms, sixty-four palms!" _With each number, he would strike her body that exact amount of times. He jumped away when he was done, and waited for her to notice the affect.

Tsubaki, despite her pain, had felt perfectly normal. She tried to make a _Shadow Clone, _but nothing happened. Confused, she tried again, and again, getting the same results. She looked towards Neji.

"Your chakra is useless..." He said. "I've closed your pathways, you cant use chakra for a long time now."z

Tsubaki looked at him in a mix of shock and anger. She charged at him, using her good arm to try and punch him. Neji used the _Rotation _to deflect it, and pushed her back.

Tsubaki landed on her back, and she looked up at Neji. "I told you..." he said. "It was fate that you would lose."

Tsubaki jumped back up. She wouldn't accept defeat, she had to avenge her friend! She made a hand-sign, and started charging what chakra she could.

"Didn't you hear me?" Neji said. "I said your chakra was useless."

She didn't listen, she kept charging her chakra. She felt a strange feeling, and pushed where she felt it. Neji's eyes widened. 'She's flooding her chakra coils! But how?!'

Tsubaki kept pushing, and she got results. She could feel her arm now, and she could also feel her chakra flowing like normal again. She smirked at Neji.

"Alright." She said. "Let's see what fate say's now!"

She put her hand in front of her, and grasped her wrist. A _Rasengan _came to life in her hand. She summoned a clone, and had it put its chakra into the ball. it grew to the size of a giant ball.

She smirked at Neji's shocked face. "Get ready Neji!" She shouted, before running at him.

Neji saw what was coming, and used Rotation to _deflect_ it. The giant _Rasengan _hit, but it stayed where it was. _"Big Ball Rasengan!" _Tsubaki shouted. The chakra of both jutsu colliding created a light. It started small, before growing. Suddenly, the light exploded in a big flash. When everyone could see again, it showed Tsubaki standing over a unconscious Neji.

"And that..." Tsubaki said. "Is what I think of your 'fate'."

"Winner, Tsubaki!" Hayate shouted.

**In the stands.**

'Tsubaki...' Naruto thought. 'The fight was sloppy. The Hyuuga had many openings he could take. How you beat him I won't know.'

"Yea!" Satsuki cheered. "Good Job Tsubaki!"

"Tsubaki did it!" Sajura cheered.

"What did I tell you?" Kakashi said.

"Hmph. The brat improved." Zabuza said.

'Tsubaki... That was great.' Haku thought to himself.

In the Hyuuga section, Hinata had a small smile on her face. 'Good job Tsubaki.'

"Father..." Hanabi said. "Is that the ideal Hyuuga?"

"N-No... He was supposed to win." Hiashi said nervously.

In the Hokage booth, Minato smiled a bit to himself. 'That's my girl...'

Kushina was cheering for her daughter, annoying most of the Kages present.

Tsubaki had made her way back into the genin stands. She was congratulated by her friends, and smiled while receiving them. Naruto just looked on, a little jealuos at how she was getting all the congratulations. He didn't have anyone for that.

**_"You have me, Kit."_ **The Kyuubi said.

'Yea, but you don't really encourage me or anything. You just teach me, and that's it.' Naruto thought back.

**_"Well, yeah. But you know that I am proud of what you accomplished."_**Kyuubi said.

'...Yea, I guess.' Naruto thought back.

However, he didn't have time to dwell on this, as the Chunin Exams continued on.

**Story End!**

**That was the first part of the Chunin Exams! I plan for at most two more parts. I'll see you next time.**

**See Ya!**


	20. Chapter 20: Chunin Exams Part 2!

**It's time for the next part of the Chunin Exams. Yea!**

**_I__MPORTANT_! MADE A MISTAKE LAST CHAPTER, NOT ALL OF THE RAIKAGES GENIN ARE OUT YET! Sorry about that, I need to check my notes more. And no, I won't change it, i'm to lazy.**

**Q and A!**

**dracohalo117: Well thank you! That means a lot, it really does.**

**... Yea, not a lot of questions this round...**

**Story start!**

The Chunin Exams were going rather swell. Two matches went by in a flash, and if it continued like this, it would be over soon. But, there is no telling what could happen, the exams are still under way.

_After_ the fight with Tsubaki and Neji, the crowd was getting excited. It was now time for the next round of the Chunin Exams.

Hayate stood to the side in the arena as usual. He had to admit, for genin, these kids were good. He was getting excited himself. But, he did not have time to cheer like the rest of the crowd, he had a job to do.

"Would Kiba and Naoki come to the arena pleas?" Hayate shouted.

Kiba jumped down from the rail, along with Naoki.

"Get ready, 'cause me and Akamaru are win!" Kiba yelled with Akamaru yipping in agreement.

"Hmph. Keep up that attitude." Naoki said in an arrogant tone.

"Are you both ready?" Hayate asked, getting a nod from both. "Begin!"

KIba ran at her, preparing to use his _Fang Over Fang. _Naoki stood there, before reaching for her sword. When Kiba came close, she smirked as she pulled it out. The blade was covered in water, and before Kiba could react, she swung.

_"Water Blade Jutsu!" _A stream of water came from her blade, rushing towards Kiba. Kiba didn't have time to react, and was split in half as the water made contact.

Only to poof in smoke to reveal a log.

"Substitution, huh?" Naoki said. "Guess your not all talk."

When she finished her sentence, the ground beneath her rumbled, before shooting up to reveal two kibas spinning in the air, aimed at her.

_"Twin Burrowing Fang Over Fang!" _Kiba yelled. Naoki jumped out of the way, as the two kibas continued on. The two cyclones circled around to where they were coming at her again. She jumped out the way again.

'Dammit! His control over that improved, I barley have time to use a Jutsu!' Naoki thought to herself as she dodged the duel cyclones. She needed to do something fast.

**In the stands.**

'The Inuzaka didn't improve much. It seems he just improved on that jutsu.' Naruto thought to himself. 'That'll be his downfall for sure.'

"Kiba might lose this one." Shino said.

"Huh?" Tsubaki said. "What makes you say that?"

"Look at the way he fights." Shino said. "He is just using that _Fang Over Fang. _If he doesn't pull something new, he will lose."

"Why would he lose?" Satsuki asked.

"Simple." Shino said. "His opponent has memorized his attacks. You can see it in her eyes. The only thing that's preventing her from finishing it is that she didn't take into account the speed."

"So that's why she looks surprised?" Tsubaki asked.

"Most likley." Shino answered.

"What does it matter?" Satsuki asked. "You said it yourself, Shino. He might have something new."

Shino sighed. "One can only hope."

In the Hyuuga portion of the stands, Hinata was watching with worry for her friend.

'Pleas be okay, Kiba.' She thought to herself.

**Back to the fight.**

'Sweet, I have her now!' Kiba thought as he and Akamaru closed in.

When Kiba got close, Naoki smirked. She thrust her palm forward.

_"Water Palm Jutsu!"_ She shouted. A heavy stream of water erupted from her hand, knocking into Kiba and Akamaru, canceling their jutsu.

Kiba landed on all fours along withe the now changed back Akamaru. He growled and went back into his _Fang over Fang, _burrowing in the ground as he did.

Naoki smirked once more. She channeled her chakra into he sword, and slammed it into the ground.

_"Ground Dasher!" _**(Ten points if you know where the move came from.) **The ground opened up in a small fissure, showing Kiba. As Kiba flew through the air in his _Fang over Fang, _Spikes made of earth started to erupt from the ground towards Kiba.

Kiba dodged as many as he could, but he couldn't dodge them all. He noticed a small spike coming right for him, and it was to fast for him to outmaneuver. He did the only thing he could think of, and charged his body with some chakra, hoping to soften the blow. It did, but not by much.

The spike hit, and impaled Kiba. He flew out of the fissure, and Naoki pulled her sword out. The fissure closed as Kiba landed, unconscious due to the trauma of the spike stabbing him..

"Winner!" Hayate shouted. "Naoki!"

Medics rushed in to Kiba's side, and took him out of the arena as the crowd cheered and Naoki walked back to the Genin.

'I knew the Inuzaka would lose.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Looks like you were right Shino..." Tsubaki sighed.

"Of course. I am always right." Shino said.

"Don't get to full of yourself." Tsubaki said.

'Kiba...' Hinata thought to herself.

"Would Satsuki and Karui come to the arena pleas?" Hayate yelled out.

"Go get her Satsuki!" Tsubaki said to her as she jumped down to the arena.

"Karui, be careful." Omoi said to her.

"What, you worried." Karui said in a sarcastic voice.

"Of course i'm worried!" Omoi shouted. "What if she kills you?! I'd have to go back to Kumo alone! And what about the villagers!? What would I tell them!"

"Omoi..." Karui said. "Shut up." With that, she jumped down to the arena as well.

Both genin looked at each other as they waited for the signal to start.

"Are you both ready?" Hayate asked, receiving nods from both of them. "Begin!"

Karui ran to Satsuki, as Satsuki activated her _Sharigan._ Reaching for her sword, Karui prepared to attack Satsuki.. Satsuki ran through some hand-signs as her opponent approached her.

_"Pheomix Flower Jutsu!" _She yelled as she breathed out many fire balls.

Karui dodged each fireball as she ran, getting closer and closer to Satsuki. When she reached her, she swung her sword...

only for Satsuki to vanish in a puff of smoke, leaving a log in her place. Karui looked around, but couldn't find Satsuki.

Satsuki watched as she grew frustrated in the tree in the arena. She had to admit, it was stupid of Karui to not look in the tree. She put that thought away however, and focused on the fight ahead. She flew through some more hand-signs.

_"Grande Fireball Jutsu!" _She yelled. Karui heard this, and looked over to see a giant Fireball headed towards her. She jumped out the way, and as the fireball passed, she felt something cut her skin. Looking over, she saw a hail of Kunai headed towards her. She avoided the Kunai, each one landing on the ground surrounding her. She looked up towards Satsuki.

"Come on!" She taunted. "Don't you have better aim than that!"

All she got in return was a smirk as she made a hand-sign. Samui heard something crackling around her, and looked towards the noise.

The kunai had explosive notes attached to them.

She cursed as she put her arms up. The tags exploded, kicking up lots of dust. When it cleared, it showed Karui on the ground, presumably unconscious. Satsuki's smirk grew.

"Yea." She said. "My aim is much better than that."

**In the stands.**

"Yea! Go Satsuki! Finish her off!" Tsubaki shouted for her friend.

'That can't be it.' Naruto thought to himself. 'An explosion as small as that wouldn't take out a ninja of her caliber...'

Up in the stands, Sakura was cheering for her friend as well. "Yea! Great job Satsuki!"

Kakashi chuckled a little bit. 'Only my students wouldn't see it. Perhaps I should train them in seeing things like this?' He thought. '...No. They'll learn it eventually.'

"Hm. Brats pretty good. Huh, Haku?" Zabuza said.

"Yes, Zubuza." Haku said, smiling.

'Satsuki...' Mikoto thought to herself. 'Pleas be careful. She's not down yet, I know it.'

**Back in the arena.**

True to Mikoto's worries, the body of Karui exploded in a flash of lightning, revealing it to be a lightning clone. Satsuki's eyes widened before they Narrowed.

She heard the sound of the lightning behind her, and jumped out the way to avoid a _Lightning Dragon Jutsu. _Looking over, she saw Karui going through several Hand-signs, before launching many more_ Lightning Dragons_ at her.

Satsuki maneuvered around each dragon. It was hard, as Karui kept sending more and more after her. She almost got hit by one when she felt a small pain in her shoulder. Looking over, she could see the curse seal on her shoulder trying to spread. It was her will alone keeping it at bay.

'It's that seal again.' She thought. She looked over into the stands, at Naruto, as she dodged the dragons. '...Maybe it wouldn't hurt to use it just once.'

She the seal spread. It covered her body in markings, and she could feel her chakra growing stronger. Her hair got a bit more spikier, but not enough to the point where it would get it in her way. Her eyes, instead of turning completely red, glowed. She looked over to the _Lightning Dragons _coming her way, and dodged each one with ease.

'My Sharigan...' She thought to herself. 'It's... better!'

Indeed it was. She could now see where the dragons had come from, and could even determine their path more clearly. Her regular Sarigan wouldn't be as good as this, and she knew it. She smiled at that.

As Satsuki moved closer, she started to gather chakra in her hand. She was going to use the jutsu Kakashi had taught her. Lightning started to crackle to life in her hand, and the sound grew to the point where it sounded like a million birds chirping.

She got in close. Karui was about to pull out her sword and swing, but Satsuki was faster. She slammed the jutsu into her midsection.

_"Chidori!" _Satsuki shouted. Karui stopped, and dropped er sword, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Satsuki knew the jutsu was meant to kill, and she powered it down to the point where it would be non-lethal. The jutsu had not penetrated her body, and she was thankful for that. She didn't want to accidentally kill the girl.

She let the curse seal power down, returning her to her previous state. She looked at the proctor. Hayate cleared the look of surprise off his face, and announced her the winner.

The crowd cheered as she walked back to the genin stands.

'Satsuki...' Naruto thought. 'I'm glad you can use the seal.'

"Great job Satsuki!" Tsubaki said to her friend. "What was those weird markings by the way?"

"I-It was the seal." Satsuki said.

"I thought you didn't want to use it?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yea, well. It just happened." Satsuki said.

"Oh, whatever! Just be glad you won!" Tsubaki said.

Satsuki laughed at that. "Yea..."

Up in the stands, Kakashi looked on in curiosity. 'Now what was that?' He thought to himself. 'Man, my team just keeps getting weirder and weirder.'

"Minato..." Kushina said. "What was with Satsuki there?"

"I don't know..." Minato answered. "But, it doesn't look like it affected her to much..."

The Kazekage, who was sitting next to the Mizukage, looked on. 'So, someones altered the seal...' He thought to himself. 'Oh well. It can't be helped I guess.'

Back with Naruto, he was waiting for the next match to be announced.

_**"So, Kit. What do you think?"** _The Kyuubi asked.

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked.

_**"I mean, about this whole thing. Why are we here again?"** _The kyuubi asked again.

'Easy. I came for a challenge,' Naruto answered.

**_"Are you so sure about that?"_**Kyuubi asked.

'What do you mean.' Naruto asked.

**_"... If you can't figure it out, then don't ask."_**The Kyuubi answered.

'Fine, be a jerk then.' Naruto answered before cutting off the connection.

The Exams would be over soon, and he would find his challenge.

**Story End!**

**Alright! Next chapter has PROGRESSION in it. Meaning, the invasion! Yea! (I'm not that excited. It's a lot of work writing this stuff. But, oh well, I started it, i'm going to finish it.)**

**Now, a challenge to all of you!**

**If you had to give THIS Naruto from THIS Fanfic a them song, what would it be? It can be any song. The winner gets ten points! (No real value.) **

**Get to work my children! Find me an answer to the challenge!**

**See Ya!**


	21. Chapter 21: Chunin Exams Finale!

**It's time for the next chapter!**

**To be honest, I really want to get this over with. So, expect the invasion to be one or two chapters.**

**Also, soon after the invasion happens, you will get more information on the main evil guy I am going to introduce.**

**Q and A!**

**Sub-Zero - Master Of Ice: I pity you for wasting your own time writing that. If you don't like the stories you read, just leave! Don't waste your own time writing something that's only purpose is to hurt the authors feelings. People work hard on these, and they don't need you telling them how you didn't like it, prick.**

**I _HAD_ to get that out of my system.**

**OmegaDelta: Just wait and see.**

**Results of the last challenge.**

**1. Element-OverLord with Okami-Rising Sun. 10 worthless points to you, good sir!**

**2.**** Kamen Rider Arashi with Drowning Pool's. 8 worthless points.**

**3. Arctic Berzerker34 with in your belief. 5 worthless points to you!**

**I had to listen to all of them, and it took a long time. Congratulations on the top three.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! A new story challenge is on my profile, check it out.**

**Story Start!**

The first round of the finals were almost over. They just had one more fight before moving on.

"Would Gaara and Ryu pleas come down?" Hayate called.

Naruto walked down, followed by Gaara. He wanted to savor the moment. He had seen how Gaara had fought. Ruthless, without mercy, his goal was to kill you. Always.

And it gave Naruto a feeling of excitement. The people he had fought either wanted to kill him or not, and he enjoyed it more when they tried to kill him. It let him go all out.

As for Gaara, he could hear his 'Mother' calling for his blood. Whenever his 'Mother' wanted blood, he would give it to her. It's how he grew up, and it is how he lives. He would fulfill his 'Mother's' request.

They stood facing each other, sizing each other up, gauging how much of a threat the other was.

"Are both genin ready?" Hayate asked, receiving nods from each. "Then, begin!"

Naruto slipped into his fighting stance. One hand raised and next to his face, the other down at his body, palms facing outward. His footing spaced out, to be able to move more easily. He wanted to really go all out, he hasn't in a long time.

Gaara just stood there, his arms crossed as sand floated out of the gourd on his back and around. Both stood in anticipation for the other to make a move.

Gaara sent his sand towards Naruto, morphing and separating until it formed multiple shurikans. Naruto weaved his way through the sand, dodging each one, looking as if he was dancing, getting closer with each he dodged.

Naruto's body lit up with the familiar purple glow, indicating he was using his Mantra. When he finished dodging each one, he ran to Gaara, who made no move block whatever Naruto was doing.

Naruto got close, and threw a punch. Instantly, sand sprang up from Gaara's gourd and protected him, but that didn't stop Naruto. He pumped more Mantra into his body, making him faster and stronger. The next punch he threw was also blocked by sand, but instead of the sand staying where it was, a dent was made. That dent showed Naruto's progress in breaking his defense.

Gaara was getting bored of the onslaught and sent some of his sand below the unsuspecting Naruto as he tried to break his defense. Once the sand was in place, Gaara manipulated it into becoming spears, jutting out of the ground towards Naruto.

Naruto saw the sand at the last second, and jumped away from Gaara as the spears flew out the ground. He looked at Gaara. His original strategy of overpowering him wouldn't work as long as that sand kept getting in his way. Focasing his chakra, he activated his _Mystic Swords Jutsu _and his _Mystic claw Jutsu. _Blades of chakra appeared, floating around him and on the tips of his fingers. This needed more finesse than brute force.

Naruto charged his body with Mantra, getting stronger and faster as he did. He ran towards Gaara like a flash. One of the blades floating around his body flew at Gaara, but was quickly deflected. Naruto started to run in a circle around his opponent, throwing everything he could. Claws, blades, kicks, it all seemed to not faze the sand. However, it didn't do anything but excite him, it just gave him a bigger challenge.

And as fate would have it, Naruto noticed that his claws had a better job of getting through than the blades. He grinned, and focused only on his claws. Every time he struck, the cuts would get deeper. It went on for some time until Naruto finally pierced the sand walls, and made a cut on Gaara's skin.

Gaara's eyes widened, and he instantly used all his sand to push Naruto back. He had gotten through his shield, and would most likely do it again. He could see the grin on his face, and he knew he was enjoying this.

Gaara wasn't.

"It's time I ended this..." Gaara said as sand came from the gourd, forming a ball around him.

**In the stands.**

"Oh man... He's pushed Gaara this far..." Kankuro said.

"It was the plan, Kankuro." Temari said. "This is what we wanted."

"I know, but..." Kankuro said.

"But what?" Temari asked.

"I'm just afraid of him losing control." Kankuro said.

Up the Kage booth, the Kazekage made a few discreet hand gestures to a few of his hidden guards.

"What could he be up to?" Minato asked himself.

"I don't know..." Kushina said. "But it seems... Wrong, for some reason."

"Hm?" Minato asked. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know." Kushina answered. "But... I can feel some bad Chakra gathering in their."

Minato just watched, taking his wife's warning into consideration.

In the genin box, Satsuki watched in awe. "Wow... That other guy couldn't even touch Gaara, but Ryu..."

"Hey, Satsuki..." Tsubaki asked. "Do you know what's going on?"

Satsuki could shack her head no as she watched.

**In the arena.**

Naruto gazed at the ball, wondering what it would do. He didn't have time to think, however, as spikes of sand instantly rushed from the ball and towards Naruto.

Naruto jumped out the way as the sand rushed passed him, impaling a wall. He watched as it retracted back to the sand ball, before more came his way.

As he dodged the spikes, Kyuubi chose this moment to speak.

_**"Naruto..."** _Kyuubi said.

'What is it you big fuzz-ball!' Naruto yelled in his mind. 'Can't you see i'm fighting!'

**_"Y-Yes, but..." _**The kyuubi answered.

'And what was our rule about interrupting my fights?' Naruto asked as he dodged more spikes.

**_"Not to interrupt"_**Kyuubi answered. **_"But listen to me! That kid, he's a Jinchuriki!"_**

'What!?' Naruto asked. 'Are you sure!?'

**_"Yes, i'm_**_ sure."_ Kyuiibi said. **_"Listen, he's gathering his Biju's chakra. I don't know what he's planning, but you have to stop him!"_**

Naruto smiled at that. 'Why would I stop it? This might be what i'm looking for!'

**_"Dammit Kit!"_**The Kyuubi yelled. **_"You're strong, but you're not strong enough to beat a Biju!"_**

'What are you talking about?' Naruto asked, yet again dodging one more spike. 'I thought that he was just going to use the chakra?'

**_"No, he's using to much."_**The Kyuubi said. **_"I think he wants to release it!"_**

'And you're sure I shouldn't let that happen?' Naruto asked.

**_"Of course!"_**The Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto stayed silent, dodging the spikes of sand sent at him as he thought. 'Fine...' He relented. 'I'll stop him, but remember, it's your fault I didn't get to fight it.'

**_"You and your fetish for fighting."_**The Kyuubi sighed. **_"Whatever, just do it!"_**

Naruto nodded his head. He powered up his _Mystic Claw Jutsu, _and started rushing at Gaara. On cue, more sand spikes started to head towards him. Naruto weaved his way through each one, looking as if he was dancing in some bits. When he was half way there, he started to gather his Mantra in his hand that also held the _Mystic claw Justu_. A ball of Mantra started to form, confusing many. Some of the villagers, as well as Tsubaki herself thought it was _Rasengan, _but was proven wrong when the claws hit the sphere of sand. His hand sunk into it, the ball of Mantra following. When his entire hand was in, he yelled two words.

_"Mantra Cannon!" _

The sphere exploded, creating a large cloud of smock. Gaara's body could be seen shooting out of it, hitting the ground with a loud thud. His body was battered and beaten, with blood flowing from his mouth.

Gaara couldn't believe it. This boy had broken his defense, something no one has done before. He felt pain, but it was something he was used to. He had experienced a lot of pain early in his life. He felt something warm coming from his chin. He felt it drip down on the floor, where he could see the red liquid clearly. His eyes widened.

He had never bled before, and it sent him over the edge.

"M-My blood..." He muttered. "This is... My blood..."

Naruto looked at Gaara in curiosity. He felt something as wrong, and he was about to be proven right.

"...MY BLOOD!" Gaara suddely yelled out. "THIS IS MY BLOOD!"

Gaara could feel his Biju's chakra flooding his system, and he accepted it. He turned to Naruto.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR SPILLING MY BLOOD!" Gaara shouted as his body began to become covered in sand.

**_"Kit!"_**The Kyuubi shouted. **_"Get him away from him! He's about to release his Biju!"_**

'W-What!' Naruto thought back.

Suddenly, there was a flock of feathers falling from the sky, and as Naruto saw it, he started to feel tired.

**_"Kit, it's a genjutsu!"_**The Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto cursed inder his breath as he made the hand-sign needed to break the genjutsu. "Release!"

The feathers vanished from the air, and as it happened, an explosion was heard from the Kage box. Looking up, he saw a purple barrier form around the Kage box.

'Shit, what's going on!' Naruto thought.

**_"It looks like an attack... "_**The Kyuubi said. **_"But that's not important, if he releases his Biju, were all dead!"_**

Naruto turned his attention towards Gaara. He was covered in sand, his eyes had turned black and he was looking at him with nothing but blood lust. Naruto knew, now and here, that he found what he was looking for.

No longer nervous, he reached for his sword.

'Kyuubi, can you feel that strength!?' Naruto asked.

**_"Yes, what about it? I told you to stop him!"_**The Kyuubi yelled.

'... It's nothing really.' Naruto said back. he started to chuckle. 'It's just that I finnaly found something to use Wailing dark on!'

Naruto unsheathed the powerful blade of his former teacher, holding it in a ready position.

"Come on..." Naruto said. "Give me what I was waiting for!"

**Story End!**

**Yes! I finally got the part where Naruto could use Wailing Dark! I can just hear the fan-boys squealing.**

**See Ya!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Invasion Part 1!

**New chapter!**

**Yea, I think this will mostly be Naruto's point of view. Don't worry though, the important bits will be present maybe in the this chapter or the ****next.**

**ArthurB: Did you even check the rating?**

**McCree114: You are right. He does not know how to extend Wailing Dark.**

**Element-OverLord: Sorry to disappoint, but I plan on revealing Naruto in a different way.**

**Fixed the typing error. Sasuke is now Sastuki.**

**Story Start!**

It was chaos. Ninja were killing each other, ANBU impostors were killing leaf ninja when they were asked for help. It really was an invasion.

Minato and Kushina were trapped on top of the Kage box, facing an old traitor, Orochimaru. He had disguised himself as the Kazekage to get close. It had worked, and now he had used a forbidden jutsu, _Edo Tensai, _bringing the previous Hokages back to life. With the previous Hokages under his control, Minato and Kushina would have a difficult time defeating him.

The other Kages were busy fighting off any enemy ninja that came after them with the help of there genin.

The leaf genin would take any orders from their jonin and chunin superiors, which was mostly getting any civilians to shelter.

Naruto himself, however, only had one goal in mind.

Defeat Gaara.

Gaara had gone insane at the sight of his own blood, and let his Biju have partial control, resulting in his body becoming covered in sand, resembling a human sized raccoon.

Naruto stared at Gaara with his sword out. He wasn't even using it yet, and he could tell he was going to have fun. However, before he could make a move, Gaara turned away from him and ran.

'What the hell!? Why is he running?!' Naruto thought.

**_"Kit, get after him. There's no telling what he could do."_**Kyuubi said.

'I intend to.' Naruto thought back.

Naruto ran after him. He could see him a a few buildings ahead, jumping across heading for the wall. Naruto followed him, jumping across the buildings as he did so.

As he ran, he couldn't help but notice the state of the village. Battles were going across all across it, and for some reason, it was devoid of civilians. They were either dead or in hiding.

He kept running after Gaara, watching him leap over the outer wall. He followed, and kept chasing for a few minutes. It wasn't until they were a good distance away from the village, did Gaara stop.

Gaara turned to look at Naruto. "No one will bother us here..." He said.

'So... He just wanted to lure me away from the village?' Naruto thought. 'And I fell for it. Doesn't matter though. As long as he's a good fight.'

He didn't have long to think about it, as Gaara lunged at him. Naruto raised his sword in time to block one of Gaara's punches. Naruto smirked, and swung his sword.

Gaara jumped back, the sword missing him by an inch or two, before lunging back at him.

Naruto's smirk never left his face. He swung Wailing Dark once more, forcing Gaara to dodge. Naruto didn't let up, he kept swinging. Garra kept dodging, keping him from getting close enough to land any sort of hit on Gaara.

Gaara had enough of the little dodging game. A tail of sand came up from behind him, and swung at the unsuspecting Naruto. The tail hit, sending Naruto a few feet back.

Naruto landed on his knees, before jumping into a tree to avoid Gaara's tail. He charged his body with Mantra, before jumping out of the tree, sword at the ready, towards Gaara.

Gaara saw him coming, the purple glow lighting him up like a signal. The sand covered boy sent a wall of sand towards Naruto. Naruto didn't have time to move from his charge, and ended up getting hit with the wall of sand. Gaara's attack didn't end there, however, as he let the sand surround him, before he started to squeeze it.

Naruto could feel the pain. Gaara intended to kill him with this move, but he wasn't going to let that happen. He charged his body with Mantra...

Before Gaara crushed him with the sand.

Gaara started to laugh. He couldn't help it, whenever he was like this, he would always get a sort of ecstasy when he killed someone. He laughed and laughed...

Until a sword was shoved through his gut.

His eyes widened. Standing before him, with a sword in his hand, was Naruto. And he was completely fine.

"You think something like that will kill me." Naruto said.

He pulled out the sword, before sending a Mantra powered punch towards his face, sending him away.

"It'll take a lot more than that..." Naruto said.

"Indeed..." Gaara said. "It will... It seems that I have to do _That._"

"Hm? What could you possibly have that could beat me?" Naruto said.

**_"That arrogance will get you killed someday, kit..."_**Kyuubi said.

'Whatever.' Naruto thought back.

Gaara made one hand-sign, and channeled his chakra before slumping over.

'W-What did he just do? Did he just fall asleep?!' Naruto angrily thought.

**_"Kit, remember when I said that arrogance would get you killed someday?"_**The Kyuubi asked.

'Yea...' Naruto answered.

**_"I changed my mind, it'll get you killed today."_**Kyuubi said.

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked.

However, Kyuubi didn't have to answer. Sand started to form around Gaara, and grew. It grew in size until it towered over the trees, before turning into a giant raccoon made of sand.

"..."Silence.

**"ALRIGHT!" **It yelled. **"The Ichibi is back, baby!"**

Naruto took a step back. He really should have ended it right then and there when he had him. But, his love of fighting had stopped him, making go on as long as it would. Now that mistake would cost him.

**Team Seven.**

Tsubaki, Kakahshi, Satsuki, and Sakura were doing there best to defeat their enemy, when they heard a loud roar. Looking over, they saw the Ichibi.

'Not good...' Kakashi thought. "Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki turned her head in his direction. "Go stop that thing! Satsuki go with her!"

"W-What!" Tsubaki shouted. "Why me!"

"You have the Kyuubi's power. You can stop it! Now go, no arguments!"

She just nodded, and ran off, joined by Satsuki.

**Kage Box.**

Orochimaru, Minato, and Kushina all heard the roar. Orochimaru started to chuckle.

"Well, it seems this is almost over..."

Minato and Kushina could only stare at the Ichibi. They were trapped in her until they defeated Orochimaru.

**Back with Naruto.**

**"Now, who to kill first..." **The Ichibi said as it looked around, before noticing Naruto. **"You'll do just fine!"**

It started to make a grab for him.

'Shit! It's over!' Naruto thought.

However, before the Ichibi could even grab him, blue spears suddenly pierced his body, causing him to yell out in pain and retract his hand.

A man landed next to had black hair, and a face mask resembling an eagle on his face. His cloths were those made for battle. But, it wasn't how he looked that got his attention, but the fact that the blue spears were made of...

Mantra.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The man looked at him, namely the sword in his hand. "I will ask you about that sword later." He said, confusing Naruto. "But, my name is Yasha."

"Y-Your Yasha!" Naruto said. "One of Augus's comrades!"

Augus had told Naruto of the his comrades, and their feats. Naruto was impressed by each one of them, and it kept his attention.

"Yes..." Yahsa answered. "But who I am is not important. What is important, is the large beast about to kill you."

Naruto looked confused for a second, before his eyes widened, and he jumped out the way in time to avoid one of the Ichibi's hands.

**"Don't tell me you forgot about me? I'm hurt." **It said.

Naruto just looked at it. Before grabbing Wailing Dark once more. "It's time I ended this."

"I hope you do not intend to leave me out..." Yasha said, moving to stand next to Naruto. "I intend to fight as well."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Easy." Yasha said. "If you knew Augus, and have his sword, then you must have been someone close to him. I do not intend to leave a friend of Augus behind."

Naruto smiled at that, before turning towards the Ichibi. "Well then, it's time _we _ended this."

"I agree." Yasha said, getting in his fighting stance. "Let's finish it!'

They both charged at the Ichibi.

**Story End!**

**Well, I granted yet another wish. Happy? I hope you are.**

**Yasha will be explained in a later chapter, so if you want to know why he is there, be patient.**

**See Ya!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Invasion Ends!

**It's Time for the next chapter!**

**Updates will be slowing down for undisclosed reasons. Thank you for your patience.**

**Story Start!**

**(Start Asuras Wrath OST - Wind Fang)**

The Ichibi, the great demon sealed inside of the boy Gaara, was out. And he was not having a good time.

First, his host lets him out to have some fun. Then, he sees a brown haired kid **(Naruto is still disguised, for those of you who forgot.)** and decided, what the hell, lets kill him. Then, out of nowhere, a guy with a mask using some strange blue energy stops him, has the gall to hurt him, and not even look threatened.

And then they charged at him!

Naruto, was trying to get in close enough to use Wailing Dark, however, he couldn't get close as the Ichibi would always swat him out of the way.

Yasha was having better luck. From what Naruto could tell, his attacks were based around speed. With the speed Yasha was going at, he could get in close and attack with those blue Mantra Spears.

Naruto had just been swatted away once again, landing on his feet in the forest below. He didn't take long to charge his body with more Mantra and jump back into the fight. The Ichibi saw him once again, and tried to swat him away once more. Naruto wouldn't have that. When the giant hand of sand was close enough, Naruto stabbed it, and stuck.

The Ichibi grunted. It didn't hurt more than a splinter would, but it was still damn annoying. While he was distracted with Naruto hanging off his hand, Yasha was given an opening.

He took it.

With his speed, he appeared at the base of the giant beast in an instant, before jumping up to it's chest. The Ichibi didn't notice him yet, so he was given time to charge his attack. He put his palm close to the beast's chest, using his Mantra to stay in the air, as well as charging his Mantra into his palm. When a few moments passed, he released the Mantra gathered in his palm.

The result was the Ichibi's chest being blown open, and it screaming in pain.

Naruto, who was busy trying to avoid being thrown off before Yasha's attack, was now free to move. He activated his _Chakra Claws,_put Wailing Dark back in its sheath, and proceeded to climb.

As he did, the hole in the Ichibi's chest started to patch itself up. Sand covered the giant wound, before healing itself. The Ichibi turned his attention towards Yasha, who was currently running around the giant beast in order to buy time for Naruto. He threw his hand towards yasha, only for him to dodge as it hit the ground, and start running up it.

Naruto and Yasha reached their destination, the shoulders, at the same time. They looked towards each-other, before nodding. Naruto unsheathed Wailing Dark, as Yasha gathered his Mantra into his hand.

"Focuse your Mantra into the tip of your sword!" Yasha yelled to Naruto!

"What!? Why!?" Naruto yelled back.

"You won't be able to make a single cut with it's current size! Doing this will extend it!" Yasha yelled back.

Naruto nodded, before doing as he was told. He remembered how Augus had done the same when he fought him, and he wanted to learn how. now, he had the chance. He focused his Mantra into the sword, and towards the tip, and watched as it grew.

It grew to great lengths. It grew and grew at an alarming speed. When he stopped, the sword was huge. If it was on the ground, it would probably go t other Ichibi's ankle.

Speaking of the Ichibi, he was about to grab the both of them. Yasha and Naruto saw this, and jumped in the air, avoiding it's hands. yasha prepared his Mantra charged hand, and Naruto prepared his sword. They fell...

And both cut off the Ichibi's arms.

It cried in pain as its limbs fell to the ground. This is the scene that Tsubaki and Satsuki arrived, and each looked on with wide eyes. From what they could see, the two were fighting the Biju without a problem.

As the Ichibi roared, he began to use the sand left from his arms to reform them.

Naruto and Yasha landed on the ground, perfectly fine. They watched as his arms regrew.

"This isn't going to end soon..." Naruto said.

"I know." Yasha responded. "With his regenerative abilities, it will be very difficult to defeat him for good. If only he had a weak spot..."

Naruto stood for a few seconds thinking, before he turned to Yasha. "I remember that his host put himself to sleep to let him out. What if he woke up?"

"I will ask about the host thing later. For now, do you know where the host could possibly be?" Yasha asked.

"No. We'll have to look for him. If he would be anywhere, he should be on it's body somewhere." Naruto said.

"Alright then. What's the plan?" Yahsa asked.

"Plan?" Naruto asked back.

"You don't have one, do you?" Yasha drawled.

Naruto only smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

By now, the Ichibi had regenerated his arms. He looked for the two nuisances that cut them off, before seeing two girls in the clearing. He smiled, at least he would get to kill something.

Naruto and Yasha looked back to the Ichibi, seeing him looking at something with a sick smile. Looking where he did, they saw Tsubaki and Satsuki.

Naruto cursed, before running towards them, ignoring the feeling he would get when he looked at Tsubaki, yasha behind him.

Tsubaki and Satsuki were frozen to the spot. Yes, they could fight, but this? It was way out of there league.

The Ichibi's and was almost st them when they felt something hit them. They were put into someones arms, and carried away at fast speeds. Looking back, they saw the strange man in the mask holding the Ichibi's hand, before using some blue ethereal blade to cut it off.

They were set down on there feet, some ways away from the giant. They were able to see there savior, Ryu Kuchikose, about to run off, before Satsuki stopped him.

"Wait!" She said.

"What?" He responded. "I have to stop that thing!"

"I-I know... I just wanted to thank you..." She said.

"You can thank me later." He said, before running back to the giant beast.

"Satsuki..." Tsubaki said.

"W-What?" Satsuki responded.

"You're blushing!" Tsubaki teased.

"I-I am not!" She yelled. "Look, just focus! Try to use the Kyuubi's chakra. Maybe we can help them that way!"

"You know I can't do that!" Tsubaki said. "I've been trying, but I couldn't even get a trickle of it..."

"... So that means..."

"...We have to watch..."

Satsuki groaned, as she sat down, Tsubaki quickly doing the same.

Back with Naruto,he had managed to return to the fight, to see Yasha falling from a failed attempt to ascend the beast.

"Good news." Yasha said when he landed next to Naruto. "I think I found this so called 'host'."

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Look on it's head. You see that lump?" Yasha asked.

Naruto looked, and he saw a black dot on the head of the giant beast. "Yea, I see it."

"That is the host." Yasha said. "However, I have been having difficulty getting to him."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said. "You just distract him. I'll get up there."

"Oh? So you have a plan now?" Yasha said.

"Shut up." Naruto said.

Yasha chuckled before running off to distract the Ichibi. Naruto, sword in hand, ran after him.

When he arrived, he saw yasha dodging the strikes the giant beast would send his way. Because of that, the Ichibi had completely disregarded Naruto's prescence, giving him the opportunity he needed.

Charging up his Mantra, Naruto started to run up the beasts side.

However, the Ichibi must have felt him, as he turned his attention away from Yahsa, and towards him. Naruto didn't notice as it made a grab for him, resulting in his being thrown in the air.

As he flew upwards, he could see down that he was above the Ichibi. He had an idea. He started to gather his Mantra into his hand, forming his _Mantra Cannon, _ready to attack.

As he fell, the Ichibi tried to swipe him away. When its arm was about to strike him, he fired his Mantra Cannon, blowing the arm out of the way.

Down on the ground, Yasha saw this, and smiled a bit. 'So you can already use it as a weapon... I guess I was right about you.'

Naruto fell for a few more feet, before he landed on the head of the beast. He looked to see Gaara, in an upright position held by the sand around, sound asleep. he didn't wast any time, and he ran...

...Before punching Gaara in the face.

"Wake up!" Naruto shouted.

Gaara's eyes opened, and the sand around him started to dissapear into his gourd.

Below them, Naruto could hear the Ichibi wailing about how he wanted to stay out. It was useless though, as when all the sand was gone, so was the Ichibi.

Naruto stood in front of a scared Gaara. Apparently, seeing as how he defeated the Biju, he was terrified that he was going to kill him. He had enough of it.

"I'm not going to kill you." Naruto said.

"W-What?" Gaara asked.

"It's not up to me. You didn't attack my village, you attacked someone else's" Naruto answered.

"Your not gong to kill me?" Gaara asked.

"If I wanted to, I could have done it at anytime." He answered. "You teammates are here. Go with them."

With that, Naruto left. A few seconds later, Gaara's siblings arrived.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted.

"I'm all right." He said.

"Are you sure? I mean, you let the Ichibi out!" Kankuro said.

"I know. But i'm fine. Let's go home, we lost." Gaara answered.

Back in the village, Minato and Kushina were about to finish off Orochimaru. They had defeated the old Hokages, and had put Orochimaru in a corner. They would be able to finish him off, if it wasn't for his little servants saving him.

The ninja of the village were able to push the enemy back after the defeat of the Ichibi. The enemy had lost it's moral when it went down, and their defeat was assured from their.

Satsuki and Tsubaki, who were currently watching, left to help with pushing the enemy out of the village. All the while Tsubaki teasing Satsuki about her blush earlier.

Naruto watched the remainder of the battle go down. He was tired, after all, fighting a Biju would do that to you. And with the amount of Mantra and chakra he used, he would have to stay in the village for another day to recover.

he felt a presence next to him, and looked over to see Yasha.

"You were impressive out there." He said.

"Thanks..." Naruto answered.

"...But you still have a lot to learn." Yasha said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know how to fully control your Mantra." Yasha said. "If I had to guess, I would say Augus didn't teach you everything about it."

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked.

"I'm asking if you would like to fully master your Mantra under my guidence." Yasha answered.

"O-Of course!" Naruto said. "I always wanted to master it!"

"Good." Yasha answered. "We will have to leave this place to do it. I can see your tired, so we will leave tomorrow." Yasha said.

Naruto nodded, before Yasha ran off somewhere. He was excited. The prospect of finally being able to master using Mantra was something he dreamed of, and now he could do it.

He turned to the village. He could keep his disguise up another day anyway.

Right now, he needed to rest. And that's what he was going to do.

**Story End!**

**Whew. Invasion is over. That means i'm one chapter away from the big reveal of Naruto's feeling(The one he gets whenever he sees a family member) And my new villain!**

**See Ya!**


	24. Chapter 24: Villains and Reunion!

**It's Time for the next chapter!**

**Q and A!**

**God of the No-Deaths: You never know, I'm putting two in.**

**gamelover41592: I'm still on the fence about Asura. But other than that, he would be trained by only those two.**

**Yea false alarm last chapter. I'll update regularly from now on.**

**Story Start!**

It had been a day since the invasion. Yasha had gone missing, saying he would appear when Naruto was ready to leave. The leaf village managed to rebuild some of the destruction caused by the invasion, but completely repairing everything would take a few more months, if not years.

The Sand ninja had all pulled out, leaving only a few to try and fix their alliance with the Leaf. According to them, they were manipulated into attacking, as they had found that the Kazekage was being impersonated by Orochimaru. Withing the next few weeks, they would hopefully have the alliance back in place.

Any ninja from the new Sound village that wasn't dead had either gone missing or became prisoners. The missing ones would have the ANBU search for them, while the captured ones would be interrogated.

Jiraiya, Minato's teacher, had come back after the invasion. When he heard what had happened, he rushed over as quickly as he could. He was glad that nothing bad happened, aside from the few deaths of some Leaf ninja. However, when he heard that Orochimaru was involved, he became furious. before heading to wherever the Sound prisoners were being held.

For the next few hours, their screams could be heard from all over the village.

Tsunade, who none believed had come back, actually returned. Her reason was the same as Jiraiyas, except she heard that Orochimaru was involved before he did. That was the only reason she even considered coming back. When she got there, she took over the hospital, and with her there, more Leaf ninjas lives were being saved then lost.

Tsubaki had gone to check on her parents. She was extremely worried about them. She already lost one family member, she doesn't know what she would do if she lost another. She helped Minato and Kushina with whatever they needed, helping get injured to the hospital, and even helping her parents walk around with the injuries they received during the fight with the snake man. They were already bandaged up, and had been advised no to do anything reckless, but there stubbornness wouldn't let them.

Satsuki had immediately gone to her mother. Her mother had managed to avoid injury, and would be just fine to help in any way. When Satsuki entered her house, she was immediately put in a tight hug by her mother. Mikoto had said how worried she was about her, and to never worry her like that again. She had agreed, if just to let her mother let go, and for her to get some air.

And Naruto? He was doing fine. He rested and let what chakra and Mantra he used in the fight with the Ichibi come back to him. He had to keep up the disguise though, which was hard considering the seal was getting weaker. He would need to change that soon.

It was late out, close to midnight, Naruto would be leaving tomorrow. He was standing on top of the Hokage monument, looking out over the village. He wanted to leave as soon as he could, for if the seal broke and his 'family' found out who he was... Well, he just didn't want to face them then.

He heard someone walk out from behind him, and he turned to Satsuki.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Satsuki didn't respond for a moment. She looked at the ground, before taking in a breath and looking him in the eye. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Naruto asked again.

"For saving me... From the Biju." She answered.

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds, before turning away. "You don't have to thank me." He said.

"Of course I do!" She said. "You saved my life, and you expect me to not thank you?"

"Well... Yea. I saw you in danger, and I helped. That's it." In truth, Naruto wanted to accept her thanks. It was rare for someone to thank him, with him not really associating with anyone after Augus. He didn't want her to get attached to his alias, Ryu Kucikose, who would leave existence when he left the village.

"... I still want to thank you, so, thanks. For saving me." She said.

Naruto sighed. She wouldn't let up. He turned to look at her, but he didn't get to say anything, as a new guest appeared next to her, poking her cheek.

"You're blushing again Satsuki!" The red haired arrival said.

"I am not, Tsubaki!" Satsuki yelled.

Naruto ignored the conversation that erupted afterwards, as the same feeling that would assault him when he saw a member of his family came back, ten-fold.

The feeling didn't just hurt now, it burned. It burned som much he dropped to his knees, gripping his chest. Satsuki and Tsubaki looked over to see him, and rushed to his side, only to stop when he yelled at them not to. It felt like something was coming up, and it wasn't his stomach fluids. The pain was unbearable at this point, and he screamed in agony.

**"Kit!' **Kyuubi shouted.

'Kyuubi! What is this?!' He shouted in his mind at the beast.

**"Kit, listen to me." **Kyuubi said. **"Something is trying to come out. It has been for a long time. The only thing holding it back is the seal."**

'What the hell do you mean!?' Naruto asked.

**"I mean you have to take the seal off!" **The Kyuubi said.

'But... Those two are right here!' Naruto shouted to the Kyuubi.

**"I know, but if you don't take it off, it will kill you! Do it!" **The Kyyubi shouted.

'...' Naruto didn't do anything. He just endured the pain that was engulfing his body.

**"DO IT!"**

"ARRRRRG" Naruto shouted as he reached behind his back, and ripped a piece of paper of himself. His features started to change, his hair becoming lighter, his whisker marks showing and his skin getting a little bit more tan.

The two girls gasped. In front of them was Naruto. And, from what they could tell, he was using a seal to disguise himself. They were about to engulf him in a giant hug, as they both had wanted to ever since he left, Tsubaki to show she cared about him, and Satsuki because she missed him. Probably more than anybody.

They didn't get the chance, however, as black smoke started to pour out of his mouth. It pooled some feet away from them, before it started to take shape. First, it made a pair of feet, then the legs. it moved onto the torso, making the arms after that. Then, it moved to the head.

Once it had the shape of a basic human being, the smoke started to harden and change color. The form that was left, shocked all of them.

The man wore cloths exactly like Naruto did, in fact, he had a sword a lot like Naruto's. He had the same facial features, along with the whisker marks. In fact, the only thing different about them would be that the person who came from the smoke had black hair, unlike Naruto's blond, and red eyes, unlike Naruto's blue.

As they gazed upon him, he brought his hand up to his face, to look at it, before clenching it in a fist.\

"So, i'm finally out." The person said.

"W-Who are you." Tsubaki asked.

The person turned his attention towards her. "Why, don't you remember your own brother?"

**(Play Tales of the Abyss OST - Crimson Pride )**

"W-What?" Naruto rasped out. "There's now way your me."

The person turned his attention towards Naruto, scowling. "Don' talk, you fake."

"Fake?" Satsuki asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

The person gave a small chuckle. "Didn't the big hair ball tell you?" He received no response. "Guess not."

"What are you talking about!?" Naruto yelled at him.

"Hmph." The person snorted. "I guess I could tell you, seeing as the hair ball won't. When we were born, we had the same body. I was the dominant personality, I was meant to be in control."

"In... Control?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. You weren't even meant to exist." The person said.

"That's not true!" Satsuki yelled. "How can you just say that!? Naruto is the kindest person I ever met! How can you say he just wasn't meant to be born!"

"Satsuki's right!" Tsubaki yelled. "I... I may have driven him away, but he's still my brother!"

'Satsuki... Tsubaki...' Naruto thought to himself. "You didn't drive me away, Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki turned to Naruto. "What do mean? I took all the attention away from you! I caused our parents to forget about you!"

Before Naruto could respond, the person did. "Actually, you didn't."

"W-What." Tsubaki said.

"You were always there for him. It was his parents that chose to ignore him." The person said.

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked.

The person smirked. "I was aware the entire time."

"You... Were aware?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... But." The person said."You took everything away from me at the beginning. I hated you for that. Even when your parents forgot about you, I still hated you. I know I can't take it back, but I can still kill you for what you did to me."

The person reached behind him, grabbing the sword. "Prepare to die at my hands. The hands of Menma!"

**(Play Soul Caliber V OST - Sleepless - An untamed Beast - Z.W.E.I.'s theme.)**

The newly named Menma rushed at him, swinging his sword. He dodged the sword by a few inches, as it hit the ground.

he could see the blade, and saw that it was a replica of Wailing Dark, just with purple metal. He drew his own Wailing dark, and swung at Menma.

Menma jumped back to dodge his attack. He charged his body with purple Mantra, causing Naruto's eyes to widen, before he did so himself. The rushed towards each other, and swung.

There swords clashed, and a burst of energy much like an explosion occurred. Naruto flew back, off the monument. Menma jumped after him.

Satsuki and Tsubaki just stood there, stunned, for a few seconds, before running after them.

Naruto landed in what looked like a market. He pushed himself up, before looking to see Menma speeding towards him through the air. He cursed, and looked at the civilians. He didn't like them, but he didn't want to kill them.

"Get out of here! It's to dangerous!" Naruto shouted.

Any civilian that had any sense left. The ones who ignored him, ran when Menma landed, creating a dist cloud.

"So, you'd actually save these trash?" Manma asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"Even after all the torture they put you through? You really are pathetic." Menma taunted.

"How can you use Mantra?!' Naruto asked, as he readied himself.

"I was aware the entire time." Menma rushed at Naruto. "Figure it out!"

The clashed swords again. Naruto and Menma engaged on a dance of blades, One swinging while the other dodges.

Naruto charged his body full of Mantra, trying to get an edge on Menma. Menma just smirked when he saw what he was trying to do, and did the same. Naruto pushed his Mantra to its limits, but it wasn't enough to overcome Menma.

Naruto lost his footing, giving Menma the chance he needed. He got in close, charging his Mantra into his hand, forming a ball. He rammed into Naruto's gut.

_"Mantra Cannon!"_ Menma yelled.

The ball exploded, sending Naruto flying. Menma jumped after him again.

By now, the whole village could hear the sounds of there battle. Minato and Kushina woke up, and went to investigate, calling some ANBU with them as well.

Satsuki and Tsubaki arrived at the market, to see Naruto getting blown away, and Menma following him. They cursed, and continued to run after them.

Naruto landed in a training field. It was surrounded by trees, and he swore he could hear a water fall in the distance. He got up as Menma landed.

**(Enter Tales of the Abyss Ost - Van (Truth))**

"It's time to end this." Menma said.

'H-He's so much stronger than I am.' Naruto thought to himself.

Menma ran to Naruto, and swung his sword. Naruto tried to put up a block, but as the sword hit, his own sword was knocked out of his hand. Naruto looked over to where his sword landed, upright, before turning back to Menma to see...

His sword going through Naruto's Gut.

His eyes widened as he looked at the smirking face of Menma. Menma ripped the sword out, the blood following it as he did. Naruto fell to his knees, gripping the wound. He had never been stabbed before, and the shock of it froze.

"This is what you deserve." Menma taunted. "Your not even fit for your name, Trash."

Naruto didn't reply. he was still shocked at the pain.

"Augus would be disappointed." Menma taunted.

That got Naruto's attention. He slowly looked up to the face of Menma. Menma smirked, before pointing his sword at Naruto's face. "I guess, you just weren't meant to be."

He made to cut off his head, but was stopped by something hitting him. When Naruto looked over, he saw Minato Namikaze with a _Rasengan _in his hand.

After that, they were surrounded by ANBU, Kushina among them. When she saw Naruto, her eyes widened, before running up to him, and engulfing him in a hug. Naruto, to weak to fight back, just it happen.

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

Menma's face adopted a scowl. "I don't have to answer to you 'Father'"

"Father? I don't know who yo are, but you're dead for thinking you could possibly be my son." Minato said, pulling Kunai out.

"Whatever you think." Menma said. "I've already lost my chance."

Menma vanished from his spot, leaving many confused.

"ANBU, go search for him!" Minato yelled, receiving 'yes''s from all of them.

The ANBU left the area. This was when Tsubaki and Satsuki entered. They saw Naruto, and ran towards him.

For Naruto, the last thing he saw was the face of his sister and Satsuki, before passing out.

**(End OST)**

**Mindscape.**

Naruto groaned as he awoke in a sewer. He knew where he was, and started to make his way through the system. A couple of minutes later, Naruto arrived at a giant cage. The giant cage holding the Kyuubi.

The giant beast could be seen behind the bars. He was giving Naruto an apologetic look. he knew what he was about to ask.

"...What didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked.

**"..." **The Kyuubi stayed silent.

"Tell me what the hell that was!" Naruto shouted.

**"...I'm sorry... For not telling you." **The Kyuubi said. **"That was... Menma is you, as he said. When your father sealed me into you, it pushed his consciousness back, allowing yours to take over. He was trapped, and, because he was aware the entire time, he learned everything you did. The feeling you felt when you saw him, it was him trying to get out. The reason he did was because whenever you gazed upon a member of your family, your defenses would weaken. And, now that he is out, i'm afraid he wants to kill you, for inadvertently taking his life away."**

"..." Naruto stayed silent, before speaking. "So... I wasn't even supposed to be here?"

**"You shouldn't focus on that." **The Kyuubi said. **"What matters is that your here. And now that he is to, your in danger. He took away most of your power, which is why he was stronger than you."**

"So..." Naruto said. "...I can't beat him then..."

**"That's not true."** The Kyuubi said, gaining Naruto's attention. **"You trained to become as powerful as you were. You can do it again. Plus, you have that Yasha character to help train you. You can gain your power back."**

"...Right." Naruto said.

**"Now... It's time to wake up. There are some people you have to deal with."** The Kyuubi said.

"...I know." Naruto said.

**"Remember, if what Tsubaki said is true, then perhaps they want you back. Maybe they regret what they did. Give them a chance." **The Kyuubi said.

"You know I can't based off what just Tsubaki said." Naruto said."...But...I'll give it a try."

**"That's all i'm asking."** The Kyuubi said.

"Goodbye. I'll see you later." Naruto said.

**"You to, Kit." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto vanished from his mindscape, leaving Kyuubi to ponder on events to come.

**Outside Naruto's mind. Hospital room.**

Naruto woke up. Opening his eyes, he saw that everything was a blur. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the light, he saw that he was not alone in the room.

Siting in chairs, sleeping on each-others shoulders, was Minato and Kushina. Next to them was Tsubaki, resting her head in her fathers lap. Next to him was, laying her head on his bead, was Satsuki.

He looked out the only window in the room. The moon was high in the sky, indicating it was around midnight. He turned to look back at Satsuki. She looked peaceful. Her sleeping face almost glowed in the moonlight showing through the window. Naruto noticed there were some tear marks on her face.

She had been crying.

Never in his life, had he seen Satsuki cry. It was strange, to see the tear marks on her face.

As he gazed, he saw another tear leave her eye. He went to wipe it away with his hand.

Satsukis face twitched from the contact. Slowly, her eyes opened. She looked up to see the smiling face Naruto.

"Hey..." he said. "Long time no see, huh?"

Satsuki just stared at him, before pushing herself forward, wrapping him an embrace. She cried into his shoulder. Naruto returned the hug.

"I..." She said. "I missed you." She said.

Naruto smile grew. "I missed you to."

She pulled away, before punching him in the arm. "What makes you think you can just leave without telling me!"

Naruto didn't respond. The smile left his face, before he looked away. "I...I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry?!" She said. "You leave for years without telling me, and all you have to say is sorry!"

Naruto didn't respond. He just gave her an apologetic look.

Satsuki wrapped her arms around him again. "Just... Just tell me next time. That way we can keep in touch."

"...Yea." Naruto said.

During their little interaction, the three others in the room had woken up. They watched with smiles, happy for the fact that Naruto was back, and they had a chance to apologize, and for the fact that Satsuki seemed to be happy as well.

Tsubaki walked up to her brother, who was still in the bed.

"N-Naruto..." She said, gaining his attention. He turned around to face her. "I-I'm sorry for driving you away..."

"Stop it." Naruto said. "It wasn't you that drove me away."

"B-But!" Tsubaki said.

"No buts." Naruto said. "It wasn't your fault they ignored me."

Minato walked next to Naruto's bed. "Naruto... Were really sorry about that. We shouldn't have ignored you. Even if we had our reasons, it wasn't right."

Kushina walked next to him. "No matter how many excuses we can make, we know that they would just be lies, to ourselves We know you probably won't forgive us, but we really do want to apologize."

Naruto just looked at them, no emotion showing.

Minato and Kushina both took a breath. "Do you think, that maybe, you can give us another chance." Minato asked.

"..." Naruto stayed silent. "...I'll have to think about it."

"That's all we ask for." Kushina said. "We know we you need your rest. So we'll leave."

"I-I'll see you later, Naruto." Tsubaki said.

"I'll be back to see you tomorrow." Satsuki said.

"Yea..." Naruto said.

They all left the room, leaving Naruto to think about that second chance.

**Minato's office, Hokage tower.**

It was getting late, and he wanted to go home after apologizing to Naruto, but Jiraiya had said he wanted to see him about something.

So this is why he was here, in his office, with Jiraiya.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Minato asked.

"...Do you remember, a long time ago, when I told you about the Akatsuki." Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, of course. They're hunting the Biju, and that they would start sometime soon. Why?" Minato asked.

"My spies have found something... Disturbing." Jiraiya said.

"What?" Minato asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...There's something larger. A man above the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"The Akatsuki had been working for this man. All of them." Jiraiya said. "And if i'm right, he is more powerful than all of them combined. My spies have only been able to gather his name, but it's a fake one."

"What is his name?" Minato asked.

"Oni." Jiraiya answered.

Minato stayed silent. The nes of a man more powerful than all of the Akatsuki put together frightened him. Add to the fact that he was hunting the Biju, his daughter and son, it only scared him more.

"I think I should take Tsubaki with me." Jiraiya said. "I can prepare her fr whats to come."

"what about Naruto?" Minato asked.

"I can only have one student." Jiraiya answered. "We'll figure something out for Naruto."

"... I hope so." Minato answered.

Jiraiya left the office, leaving Minato to think about the new threat.

**Omake, as requested by Element-OverLord.**

**Mithra's love and Asura's Wrath.**

It was a regular day in Shinkoku. The generals have just defeated another horde of the Gohma, and the Earth was safe for another decade, leaving the generals to relax.

Naruto Uzumaki, a general of Shinkoku, was off to see his girlfriend Mithra. He loved her and she loved him, it was the perfect relationship.

If you take away the fact that Asura didn't know anything about it.

Some ways behind Naruto, was Satsuki, a resident of Shinkoku. She loved Naruto, and had once tried to ask him out, but was stopped when she saw Mithra and Naruto kissing. She was so angry, she vowed revenge on the both of them. She just had to tell a certain general about his daughter dating someone, then the spark would fly.

Naruto was currently helping Mithra cook lunch. They were in the process of cutting onions, when a tear fell from Mitra's eye...

And Asura walked into the room.

The next thing that happened was Naruto flying off of Shinkoku due to one of Asura's punches.

"That's for not telling me you were dating my daughter, and then making her cry!" Asura shouted.

"Father, it wasn't Naruto, it was the onions!" Mithra shouted.

The next thing after that, was a dish of onions being thrown off of Shinkoku, Asura following after it.

"Onions! How dare you make Mithra cry!" He shouted.

Let it be know that was the worst day in history for the leader of the onions.

Unknown to them, the Onions were planning there revenge on Asura...

And Satsuki? She was with the unconscious Naruto, trying to undress him.

**Story End!**

**Well, that was my first Omake. Love it, hate it, I don't care.**

**One of my longer chapters.**

**So, what plans does Menma have for Naruto, and who is this mysterious Oni. Find out, on the next episode of Naruto, Warrior of Mantra!**

**See Ya!**


	25. Chapter 25: Departure!

**It's time for the next chapter!**

**Q and A!**

**SpartanDragon300: Maybe...**

**Ronny214: I thought it was a good movie...**

**dracohalo117: Thank you for noticing that!**

**Guest: But that's the beauty of it! You don't know who Oni is! He could be the Hokage's assistant, he could be a civilian, he could be a GENIN for all you know.**

**Story Start!**

Ever since Naruto's injury at the hands of Menma, he had to stay in the hospital until he could freely walk without opening his wound. It wasn't uneventful though, as Satsuki and Tsubaki had come to visit him along with Kushina. They would ask him questions, he would answer, and that would be how they spent the time they did visit, talking. All in all, it was going well.

The only thing that bothered him, was the Minato had not come to visit him. He understood the man his Hokage duties, bu not visiting at all was pushing it. He was starting to question whether the man had wanted to use his chance at all.

Yasha, to his surprise, had also visited him. He was surprised about his appearance, but accepted it nonetheless. When Naruto asked how he found him, Yasha's answer was that he recognized Naruto's Mantra. They had also talked, with Yasha asking for an explanation about the wound. Naruto told him everything he knew, except about how Menma was actually the original.

Even though Naruto said he was over it, the fact that Menma was supposed to be the true person, it bothered him. Yes, he says he accepted it, but even he, himself, knew it bothered him a great deal. The way he saw it, he did in fact steal his chance at life, and what might come, he might deserve. However, he also didn't want to die, for no matter how powerful you may be, death at an early time scared everyone.

Yasha had accepted his answer, and said he would give Naruto a week for the wound to heal, before they left to train.

It had been a few days since then, and the day he would leave was approaching. He would have to go tomorrow, in fact. In fact, he wanted to leave. Ever since he had revealed himself, the civilians had gone back to their old ways. Sure, they didn't try to kill him, seeing as they were actually afraid of him now, but it still bothered him how they glared at him whenever he would walk by.

Naruto's wound had healed a few days ago, due to his Uzumaki genes and Mantra. He had been let out of the hospital, and allowed to walk around wherever he wished to go. Kushina and Tsubaki had tried to get him back to living in the Namikaze estate. He had disagreed, saying he needed to keep his space for a while.

He had spent what time he could catching up with Satsuki. He was glad he could talk to her as Naruto again, and he could tell she was happy as well. He had also caught up with Mikoto, who was glad to see him safe.

Naruto had only seen Minato a few times during the week, and when he did, he made small conversation with him. However, for some reason, Minato would always look as if he had something else more important to so.

Tsubaki had made an effort to try and spend some more time with him, taking him to parks and just walking around the village. And, to be honest, it was working Considering that she never was the reason he left, it was easy to like her again.

Kushina had also made the same efforts that Tsubaki did, and tried to make a connection with him. She would visit him when she had the chance, and would often make meals for him as a way of apologizing.

That was how the week went. But, that would have to end, as he did have somewhere to go, and someone to continue his training. So this is where he was, walking to Satsuki's house to tell her he was leaving. he promised he would tell her, and he plans on keeping that promise. As he walked, the familiar glares of the villagers settled on him. It didn't bother him, as the way he was now, he could still hurt them back if they even decided to try and hurt him.

He made it to the Uchiha district. It felt empty whenever he entered it. He couldn't understand how Mikoto and Satsuki could live there anymore, with what happened and all.

He came up to the biggest house in the district, the clan heads house. Seeing that Satsuki was the daughter of the clan head, Fugaku Uchiha, this was where she would live with her mother. He knocked on the door, and was answered by Mikoto.

"Oh! Naruto, what are you doing here?" Mikoto asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha. Is Satsuki here?" Naruto asked.

"Satsuki should be in the old Uchiha training fields." Mikoto answered. "And what have I told you about calling me Mrs. Uchiha?"

"To not call you that, I know. Thanks anyway!" He said as he walked away.

The Uchiha training grounds were, by name, the grounds owned by the Uchiha. It used to be full of Uchiha ninja, training, sparring, and just trying to a better ninja. Now, it was mostly empty. The only ones that trained there were Satsuki and her mother, when she had the chance. It was a basic training field, put in the back of the entire district so not to be an eyesore. It had its targets, wooden posts, and a lake and trees. Preety much anything a ninja would use to get better.

Naruto walked into the bast field to find Satsuki hard at work. She was walking on the water, trying to get better at her chakra control. Naruto watched as she trained, her face adorning a scowl as she concentrated. Eventually, she tired herself out, and due to that, she fell in the water.

She emerged, soaking wet, and cursing up a storm/ It was kinda funny in Naruto's eyes. He let out a chuckle, gaining Satsuki's attention. She turned to him with a scowl, only for it to vanish and a small smile take its place as she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Satsuki asked.

"Oh, nothing. Aside from watching you fall on your ass." Naruto answered, chuckling.

Satsuki blushed, before turning away. "You saw that?" She asked.

"Yea." Naruto answered, before his smiling face turned serious. "But I didn't come here to tease you. I have to tell you something."

Satsuki turned back to him. "What is it?"

"I..." Naruto hesitated, as he didn't want to give her his news. But, he had to, so he took a breath before continuing. "I have to leave again."

Satsuki's eyes widened. "A-Again? But you just got back!"

"Yea, I know..." Naruto answered. "But I have to."

"Why do you have to!?" She asked.

"You know why." Naruto said.

"No I don't!" Satsuki shouted. "You're my friend, and you just got back from who knows where! And you're leaving again!?"

"Satsuki..." Naruto said.

"Why cant you stay!" Satsuki shouted, almost in tears. It was clear she didn't want him to leave again, and he didn't want to either.

"...Satsuki. I need to go. I told you about Menma, hell, you were there! If I don't get stronger, the next time he comes after me, I might not survive. I have to do this." with Menma out there, he needed to get stronger so if the time came again, he could defeat him. As it stood, Menma was the stronger opponent, and with his strength where it is now, he couldn't hope of defeating him.

"...You mean, you think he'll come back?" Satsuki asked.

"I don't think it. I know he will." Naruto answered. "If I don't train now Satsuki, you might lose a friend in the future."

"...Fine." Satsuki said. "But you better come back. I don't want you to be gone forever."

Naruto felt a grin come to his face. "Don't worry, I won't be gone long." Naruto walked up to her, before grabbing her in a hug. "I'll come back, alright?"

Satsuki just stood there, before returning the hug. "Promise?"

"Promise." Naruto said.

They broke the hug. and looked at each other. "Make sure to get stronger." Satsuki said.

"And you do the same." Naruto said back. "Why were you out here anyway?"

"Oh..." Satsuki said. "The seal on my shoulder takes a lot of chakra, So I was just trying to expand my reserves."

"Oh, alright then." Naruto said. "I'll see you."

"Goodbye." Satsuki said.

Naruto walked away, leaving Satsuki to herself on the old Uchiha training field.

Naruto had was on his way to the gate, so he could meet Yasha. He would say goodbye to his sister, and maybe his mother, but he couldn't find them anywhere. He eventually gave up, seeing as he had to leave soon.

He waited at the gate for his soon to be teacher. He had a few more minutes before he said he would show up, so he just stood against one of the big wooden doors that led into the village. It must have been about five minutes, before he heard someone running towards him. He turned back towards the village to see Tsubaki and Kushina running towards him. When they reached him, they stopped.

"Naruto..." Tsubaki said. "When were you planning on telling us you were leaving?"

"I planned to..." Naruto said, getting up from the wall. "But I couldn't find you anywhere."

"We're sorry about that Naruto." Kushina said. "But Minato had us the office. He was tekking us of his plan for Tsubaki."

"Plan?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea." Tsubaki said. "He's getting the old pervert to train me."

"Old pervert?" Naruto asked her. "You mean the white haired guy that peeks in the hot springs?"

"You don't know who he is?" Kushina asked.

"No. Never talked to the guy." Naruto answered.

"Oh, well, his name is Jiraiya." Kushina said. "He trained your father."

"How come i'm finding this out now?" Naruto asked.

All he got was Kushina looking away in shame. They really only taught Tsubaki about ninja history, so she would be the one to know who the Sannin are.

"Anyway!" Tsubaki said, diverting the attention to her. "Why are you leaving?"

"Well, first, who told you." Naruto asked.

"Satsuki." Tsubaki answered.

Naruto sighed. 'Shoud of known.' He thought to himself. "Well, i'm leaving for the same reason you are."

"To train?" She asked.

"Yep." Naruto answered. "Anyway, who's that girly looking kid coming this way?"

Tsubaki and Kushina turned to look, and to their surprise, Haku was running towards them. "Haku?"

"Tdubaki!" Haku said when he reached them. "You didn't tell me you were leaving."

"Who told you that?" Kushina asked.

"Satsuki did." Haku answered.

'Seems like we have a gossip queen.' Naruto thought.

"Anyway." Haku said. "You didn't say goodbye."

"Sorry Haku." Tsubaki said. "It just slipped my mind."

Haku just looked at her for a moment, before talking. "You have to be the biggest airhead in this village."

"...No i'm not." Tsubaki whispered to herself.

"Naruto." A voice from above them said. "I thought you were coming alone."

Looking up, Naruto saw Yasha on top of the gate.

"Y-Yasha!" Naruto shouted. "Sorry, they came at the last minute!"

"I guess it does't matter if they see me..." He said before he jumped down to their level next to Naruto. "We will be leaving soon anyway."

"H-He's your teacher?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yea, he is." Naruto answered.

They stopped talking, however, as Kushina came face to face with Yasha, inches apart.

"Listen here..." She said. "You better make sure he stays unhurt, is that clear. I don't want to lose him again."

Yasha, showing no signs of discomfort, answered her. "No need to worry. When i'm done, he will be as powerful as he once was, maybe stronger."

Kushina just looked at him for a few moments before looking backing away, a satisfied look on her face. "Alright. You better keep that promise."

"I will." Yasha said. "Now, isn't it time we get going?"

"R-Right." Naruto said. "Bye everyone!"

"Wait, what about dad? Aren't you going to say goodbye to him?" Tsubaki asked.

"...Could you do it for me? He doesn't seem to be trying with his chance." Naruto asked.

"S-Sure, okay." Tsubaki said.

"Be safe Naruto!" Kushina said.

"I will." Naruto answered, about to walk off with Yasha. He was stopped, however, when he heard someone calling his name. Looking back, he saw Satsuki running back to him with something in her hands.

'Seriously, how many people want to say goodbye to me?' Naruto thought.

When Satsuki reached him, she stopped to take a breath before talking. "I...I want you to have this."

Holding out her hand, she presented her gift to Naruto. It was stone, in the shape of a star. It had some carvings in the edges, and Satsuki's name in the center.

"Whats this for?" Naruto asked.

"It's to make sure you come back." She answered. "As long as you have that, you have to come back. Alright?"

Naruto laughed a little bit, before placing the star shaped stone in his pocket. "You don't trust me?"

"I-It's not that! It's just-"

Naruto cut her off. "I already promised, remember? i'll come back when i'm finished training" He said.

"...Yea." Satsuki said.

Haku leaned close to Tsubaki, whispering in her ear. "Do you notice it?"

"Notice what?" She whispered back.

"It's just that, don't they look like they like each other?" Haku asked.

"Naruto and Satsuki? No way! They would never do that." Tsubaki whispered back.

"Whatever you say..." Haku whispered.

"Naruto..." Yasha said, gaining his attention. "It's time to go."

"Right." Naruto said, turning back to his freind, sister, and mother. "I'll see you guys!"

"Be safe Naruto!" They all said, as they watched him walk off.

Later that day, Jiraiya would take Tsubaki with him on his training trip. Both would train to become stronger, and return to the leaf some day.

* * *

**Omake**

Naruto, Satsuki, Mithra and... Onions?

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He remembered being hit by Asura, which caused him to fall to the earth. What he didn't remember, was the room he was in. By all rights it was a girls room, and it wasn't Mitra's.

He had been in her room before.

He felt something shuffle next to him. He looked over to see... A black haired girl with a satisfied look on her face. It was then he noticed he was naked, and so was she.

So, he did what anyone, or maybe only him, would do.

He jumped out of the bed, grabbed his pants, put them on, and ran towards the door.

He would have made it out, if a hand didn't grab his.

"Where do you think you're going?" The girl asked.

Naruto didn't move, he just... Stayed.

"Oh? Was I not good enough?" The girl asked again.

Again, Naruto did not respond.

It was at this point that he felt two mounds press into his back. "We can go again if you like."

And that was enough to send Naruto through the roof with a nosebleed, his previous nights partner still clinging to him.

However, it wasn't the fact that he was raped that was bad, no, it was the fact that when they landed, they landed right in front of...

Mithra.

No one said anything, as it would be Naruto's downfall if he did. As every man knows, if you are caught in this situation, the only thing you can do is pray.

But it was all for naught, as his screams echoed through the night.

Back on Earth, a huge assembly of onions was being held. They needed revenge, and they would get it. They had a plan, a target, and a backup plan in case anything went wrong.

They would avenge their king all in due time.

**Story End!**

**Man, that took a lot of effort.**

**I made some new challenges, why don't you check them out? Pleas?**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't really eventful. Things will pick up in future chapters.**

**See Ya!**


	26. Chapter 26: Three Years!

**New chapter, I choose you!**

**Q and A!**

**redhotmito: I wasn't going to, but that sounded like a demand. So, later in the chapter is your gift.**

**ncpfan: I have answered that, but I am not finished expanding upon it. You will see more of Naruto and Minato interactions.**

**Element-OverLord: Yes... For now...  
**

**JP Gosick: I do appreciate your want for a little incest here or there, hell, I read a few myself. But, no, sorry. I have Tsubaki planned for someone else.**

**Sorry if this is late, I wanted to make this longer as it DOES count as a pivotal point in the story.**

**Personally, I am glad to see one more NarutoXAsura's wrath story out there. I forgot the name, you will have to look for yourself if your interested.**

**I hope you guys are proud, I took my time with this chapter, editing, a LOT of editing, proofreading, and the basic stuff.**

**By the way, the time summer comes around means i'll have more time to work on my stories. Meaning longer chapters. It's a seasonal thing.**

**Story start!**

It had been a few days since Naruto had left with Yasha, and Tsubaki had left with Jiraiya. Things in Konoha have been normal, well, except for one person.

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was not usually one to worry, but the fact that Minato was seeming to avoid his son, and that he didn't show up to say goodbye to him made her wonder. She was on her way to confront the man on his actions, and he would have a lot of explaining to do.

Minato, who was in his office, was currently groaning over the mass of paperwork that needed doing. Sure, being Hokage was his dream, and it had its perks, but the load of desk work they gave him would drive a sane man to the edge of insanity! He had prayed for a miracle to get him away from the accursed being in front of him, and little did he know, his prayers would be answered sooner than later.

Just not in the way he would have expected.

What he was hoping for was that someone would burst through the door, with a paper stating that all paperwork was to be made illegal in Konoha, and that they only needed his approval.

Instead, what he got was his wife Kushina bursting in the door, slamming it shut, and pushing the papers to the floor so she could he wouldn't have any distractions for whatever she wanted.

She slammed both hands on the desk. "Spill it!" She yelled.

"...W-What?" Minato asked, confused.

"You know! Why have you been avoiding Naruto!" She yelled out, an angry tone in her voice.

Minato was sweating bullets now. When Kushina was angry, she would hurt someone if she wasn't calmed.

"A-Alright! Alright! Calm down!" Minato asked in a panic, waving his hands as he did.

Kushina backed off, before walking to one of the seats in the room, and sitting down. She didn't calm down, however, as she kept her glare on Minato.

"Explain yourself." She said, crossing her arms.

'The..." Minato hesitated, looking away. "The reason is... I was scared."

Kushina's glare softened, but she still kept her gaze on him. "Scared?"

"What I mean is..." Minato said, looking back up at Kushina. "I'm scared that if I try to reconnect with him, he will remember how I treated him, and then push me away. I don't think I could live with myself if that happened."

"Minato..." Kuhsina said, standing up and walking in front of his desk. "I was scared to, but I tried to reconnect with him. And you know what, he didn't push me away. He gave me a chance, just like he said he would."

"...' Minato stayed silent as he listened to his wife. He had to admit, she sounded right.

"Do you even know he left?" Kushina said.

Minato's head snapped up to look at her. His eyes widened before he jumped out of his seat. "Left?! Now?!"

"Yes. He said not to get you, as it would feel uncomfortable for him." Kushina said, crossing her arms.

"I-Is he still near! I have to catch up to him!" Minato said, heading for the door.

Kushina grabbed his shoulder, making him stop. "He left a few days Minato. You missed your chance to say goodbye."

"It's not just that!" Minato yelled, surprising his wife. "I have to warn him! There are people after him!"

"Minato what are you talking about!" Kushina asked.

"It's just as I said! I'll tell you more later, but I have to find him!" Minato said, turning to the door.

Minato left the room, leaving a stunned Kushina who quickly followed.

**Tsubaki and Jiraiya.**

"So, what are you going to teach me?" Tsubaki asked.

Jiraiya groaned. They had only been walking for a few days, and he planned to train her far away from any village, to avoid any possible spies. Of course, civilization was just about everywhere nowadays, and finding a secluded area to train her was far from easy.

Turning back to her, he reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a slip of paper. Seeing her confused face, he explained. "This is chakra paper. With it, we are going to determine your chakra affinities. Training you while knowing it will be very simple."

Excitedly grabbing the paper out of his hands, Tsubaki held it out in front of her. He face contorted from excited, to confused, and to frustrated when nothing happened.

"It's not working Pervy Sage!" Tsubaki yelled.

Gaining a tick mark about the name, he grabbed the paper from her before continuing to explain. "You need to be more patient. You need to channel your chakra into the paper. When you do, the paper will do one, maybe two, of five things. If it burns, your affinity is fire, if it splits in two, your have wind. If it wrinkles, you have lightning, if it turns to dirt and crumbles, you have earth, and if it gets wet, your affinity is water."

He handed the paper back to Tsubaki, who held it out in front of her. "I just have to channel chakra into it, right?"

"That's right." Jiraiya said.

Nodding her head, she focused on the paper in front of her. Channeling her chakra, she could see the paper do two things. The first was that the paper split in two, before both pieces started to burn until they were nothing but ash.

"Well, it seems you have two affinity's." Jiraiya said, gaining Tsubaki's attention. "It appears that you have wind and fire as your elements. A really good combination if you ask me."

"Why's that?" Tsubaki asked.

"Simple." Jiraiya said. "Wind jutsu make fire jutsu stronger. Just think of the amount of power you will be packing in a few years."

Tsubaki's eyes shined with excitement as she jumped up and down. "Thanks Pervy Sage!"

"That's not my name." Jiraiya grumbled, but it went unnoticed.

"So what are you going to teach me?" Tsubaki asked.

Jiraiya's groans sent a few birds flying away.

**Naruto and Yasha**

Naruto and Yasha were currently in a field they found out in the forest surrounding the many paths. They had decided to stay away from towns and cities as what they would be training in could possibly destroy the town itself.

Naruto was currently sitting cross-legged in front of Yasha, who's gaze could be felt, even behind that mask. Yasha had explained to him how he would need to regain control of his Mantra, how he was mostly used to controlling large amounts, and that now he would need to control the small amount he now had. It didn't bother Naruto, as long he could fight again.

"Alright Naruto." Yahsa said. "In order to regain your control, you will need to constantly practice. Your Mantra is still there, just reduced in amount. But, before we do that, we need to decide what kind of training you need."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, that I can train you in two of three ways. Control, Power, and Speed. For example, I have control and speed, and Augus used control and power, The important question is, what will you choose?"

Naruto sat still, listening. In truth, he had always fought in the way he was taught, which was like Augus. But, if he could create his own style controlling Mantra, he would have something that set him apart from his old teacher. He sat there thinking, just wondering what possible pros and cons would come with each combination, until a certain thought crossed his mind.

"Yasha." Naruto said. "Is it possible to have all three?"

Yasha raised his eyebrow, not that Naruto could see it. It was not a pointless question, so he decided to indulge. "I only know of one man to master all three." He spoke. "His name was Deus. But, he had strayed from the path of good."

Naruto looked down, taking in what yasha said. he didn't care about the Deus guy, all he cared about was that it was possible to use all three. He looked back to Yasha, a determined look on his face.

"I want to master all three!" He said.

"Well, it is possible. But, I fear that you will have to go through much training, more than I could give in my allotted time." Yasha said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean that I will die, just as Augus." Yasha said. "So I can only teach you two, as I can fell my Mantra already leaving me."

"W-What!?" Naruto asked. "You too!?"

"I have no Mantra core left." Yasha said, exposing his chest, which was covered in bandages, to Naruto. "I can no longer collect Mantra. I can only use my reserves, and if I use any more, I will only quicken my death. The fight with the beast has already taken time away, I would prefer if none more were to go."

"A-Alright then." Naruto said. "Just tell me when it happens! I don't want to wake up one morning to find you gone!"

Yasha let a small smile come to his face. "You have my word."

"Alright then! Lets get to it!" Naruto shouted.

Yasha just kept the smile he had on, as he proceeded to teach his student.

**Konoha**

It was now night time in Konoha. The resident Ninja were in bed, the ANBU out in patrol, and the civilians in bed.

It was at this time, that Minato and Kushina entered through the gates, on their way back to the estate. They had searched for miles for Naruto, but could turn up nothing. It seemed that whoever Naruto was with would need to be enough to fight off whoever came looking him.

Minato arrived at the estate, going straight to bed. Along the way, his head low, and he hadn't looked at Kushina at all during the trip back. He was obviously ashamed of himself.

Kushina herself was worried, for both her Husband and Naruto. She worried whether Minato could reconnect with Naruto or not, as well as Naruto being Okay. It wasn't that she didn't trust the man he went with, it was just that he might not be strong enough to hold them off.

They couldn't worry about it much though, as they were both tired. They would continue searching, hoping to warn Naruto of who was coming after him.

**Time skip. Three years. (I was going to end it there, but then I thought to myself 'Meh, the people deserve more.' So here you go.)**

It had been three years since Naruto last encountered Menma, and had last left for his training trip.

Just as Yasha had promised him, Naruto had trained in both Power and Control over his Mantra, leaving speed for him to do himself. Naruto's training was brutal, but through sheer force of will, he had made it through, and now he could use his Manta like he used to again. With all this training, he had gained a small part of power that would help him the years to come.

It was now that Naruto was standing in front of Yasha. Not much has changed over the years, except his attire. He had gotten rid of the samuai robes he used to wear, and now donned a loose black shirt, white stripes going from around his neck before stretching across his body. He dorned black Hakama with white striped running down the sides, with ninja sandals on his feet.

He had grown over the years, growing tall enough to actually put Wailing Dark across his back instead of the back of his hips. His body had become more defined, muscular, due to yasha's training. His spiky blonde hair seemed a bit longer, just enough to frame his face down to his anyone had to guess, they would probably think he was Minato if they didn't know him well enough.

Yasha had left him a week ago, keeping his promise of telling Naruto. It wasn't as tearful as Augus's death, but he still mourned Yasha. When Yasha told him, Naruto had not left his side until the inevitable happened. Three days after he was told, Yasha had died, vanished, just like Augus did, in his sleep. Naruto woke up to find him gone, all except for his mask. Now, Naruto had the mask with him, but he hardly wore it. It was usually clipped on to his waist most of the time.

Now, Naruto was at a crossroads. He had made a promise to return to Konoha, But, from the last time he was in a town, he had heard about the location of Menma. Apparently, he had been busy. Menma had apparently taken up mercenary work, as he had gotten quite a name for himself in the other country's.

He had stayed away from Konoha, obviously to prevent running into any Konoha ninja. The last time he had been seen, was in the land of Wind, close to Suna. He had two choices, go after menma, or return to Konoha.

Naruto, being who he is, chose the one where a fight was bound to happen. He decided to go after Menma before returning.

After all, who can just pass up the possibly of a good fight?

**Konoha**

It had been three years since Naruto and Tsubaki left. Nothing much changed in the village, people went about their usual business, ninja took missions. Yep, just your average day.

During this time, when the civilian council heard that Naruto came back, only to leave again, they had demanded that they put a bounty on his head. They didn't care if he was dead or alive. If he was dead, then he was out of their lives, if alive, they could still take his power and use it for themselves.

What they did that day was the final straw, as after they had proposed their ridiculous plan, he had his ANBU come and take them away. He had declared that they were officially off the council, and would never again hold a position of power in the village. Soon after that, Minato had found some disturbing documents. Apparently, the civilian council was taking money out of the village funds, and using it on themselves. He had also found that some of the Civilian council members were selling village secrets, and even selling clan children as slaves to other villages, luckily no bloodline clans though. As soon as he found out who the culprits were, he had them publicly executed. There was no room for treason in HIS village, and he planned to make especially clear.

The new council members contrived of average, trustworthy citizens. He had made sure that each one who was a member of the council, had not made any past crimes, including hurting his son. The people he found were all clean, perfect records. Heck, he even got Teuchi on the council! Of course, he had taken caution this time, taking away any power over ninja matters away from the civilian council. The new council was fine with that, as they didn't even know anything about ninjas anyway, and they have also said it themselves that they would rather stick to the economic upkeep of the village.

With the new civilian council in power of the economics and upkeep of the village, the village had gotten in tip top shape. The lawless section of the town, where the Kyuubi attack took place, was repaired, had ninja patrolling it, and even had a few shops set up. With the help of the new council, the section turned from a crime infested cesspool to an urban paradise free of crime. It had been like this across the village, old destroyed shops being repaired, homes being built for the homeless, more orphanages being built, and even a center for civilian police.

That's right, civilian police. The new council saw fit that ninja were needed for ninja duties, and had them built. They had civilians trained in hand to hand combat and weapons, but not chakra. They were trained to gather information, deal with unruly suspects, and detective work. With this addition, even more peace had flooded through the village. Yes, there were small crimes, but the new civilian police took care of all of them. With that, the Hokage got his ninja back so they could be used for proper ninja duties.

All in all, Minato was happy with his decision.

Back to the present, we currently find two figures were approaching the gates of Konoha. One was taller than the other, and older. Obviously male, the taller one had long white hair going all the way down his back, and a headband with the kanji for oil. This was Jiraiya of the sennin.

Walking next to him was a female. She was just a few inches shorter than he was, with red hair tied in a ponytail going all the way down her back. This was Tsubaki, and, unlike Jiraiya, she had changed in appearance over the years. She had on a pair of red pants stopping at her ankles. She had the standard ninja sandals, along with a red jacket covering a black undershirt. And, as previously mentioned, he hair now reached all the way down her back, tied in a ponytail. Her body had also grown, her body filling out to its proper proportions. **(I feel dirty writing about exact measurements. Sorry guys.) **

She smiled, before running towards the gate, leaving Jiraiya in the dust.

"H-Hey! Tsubaki, wait up!" The old pervert yelled.

"Sorry Pervy Sage, but no can do!" She yelled back as she continued running.

Jiraiya sighed. Even after three years, she was still the same Tsubaki.

Tsubaki rain past the gates into the the village, waking up the two guards who were supposed to be on duty.

"I-Is that Tsubaki?" One guard asked.

"Yea, it looked like it." The other said."...I'll send a note the Hokage right away."

Tsubaki ran through the village, looking around what was the same and what was different. She had run for so long, she had barley registered that she almost ran past her favorite ramen shop. She skidded to a halt as she looked at it. The beauty, the delicious smell of ramen, and the overall shine to the the establishment itself calling to her.

Yep, he favorite ramen stand stood, unchanged. She loved it.

She walked past the small curtain to see Ayame hard at work cleaning a few pots, no Teuchi in sight.

"Hey Ayame!" She said, surprising her.

Turning around, Ayame's face turned to one of surprise, before a smile engulfed her face.

"Tsubaki! You're back!" Ayame said. "Let me guess, Miso Ramen?"

"Yep!" Tsubaki said excitedly.

A few moments later, Ayame came from around the back holding a hot steaming bowl of Miso Ramen. The smell assaulted Tsubaki's nose, sending her into a ramen filled heaven. When the bowl was placed in front of her, she wasted no time digging in. A few moments later, she was asking for more.

As she ate more and more Ramen, a thought came to her mind, making her stop.

"Ayame?" She asked, getting the woman's attention. "Wheres Teuchi?"

"You don't know?" Ayame asked, getting a 'no' from Tsubaki. "He's part of the new council!"

"New council?" Tsubaki asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently the Hokage found that the council had become corrupted, selling secrets to other villages, stuff like that."

If one had to say anything, they would say that Tsubaki had a look of happiness on her face. The civilian council always gave her a bad feeling, like they wanted to hurt her or something. But with a new council, maybe things would be better. But then, another thought came to her mind.

"Wait..." Tsubaki said. "If Teuchi's on the council, then why are you still operating out of a stand? Wouldn't you upgrade to a restaurant?"

"Oh Tsubaki, don't be silly." Ayame said, waving her hand at Tsubaki. "If we did that, then we would be no better than the old council. Expansions require money, money we need to earn."

"I guess that makes sense." Tsubaki said. "But no worrying about that! I have ramen to eat!"

Ayame just giggled at the girls antics. Even if she grew up, she was still the same old Tsubaki.

After Tsubaki finished her bowls of ramen, she said her goodbyes to Ayame and went on her way. She walked towards the Hokage office, wanting to see her dad after all these years. However, as she was walking, she closed her eyes to take in the villages atmosphere. In doing so, she couldn't see where she was going, and as a result, bumped into someone, causing them both to fall down.

Rubbing her head, Tsubaki looked up to see a boy the same age as her, rubbing his head as well.

"S-Sorry..." He said, not looking up. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Y-You don't have to apologize." Tsubaki said. "I walked into you, and I had my eyes closed. This is my fault."

Tsubaki stood, extending a hand towards the fallen boy. He took it, and stood up with her. When they were both up, Tsubaki had gotten a look at his face, and her eyes widened before a smile enveloped her face.

"Haku!" She said, surprising him.

"T-Tsubaki!?" he said. He couldn't question as to why she was here, as he quickly engulfed in a hug.

"It's good to see you again! I missed you!" Tsubaki said.

"I-It's good to see you as well." Haku said, short of breath. "But I can't exactly breath right now!"

Tsubaki quickly let go, an embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry. I just got back a few hours ago, and I got excited to see a friend."

"I can understand." Haku said.

It was when Tsubaki looked back up at him that she got a full look of his body. He had changed over the three years as well. he still had his long hair, and feminine face, hell you could still confuse him for a girl if it wasn't for his voice. It had gotten deeper, showing signs of maturing, while still keeping it's gentle tone. He was wearing his battle clothing, just without the mask, from when they fought on the bridge. Apparently it still fit him. The only thing really different about him was size, as he was a little taller than Tsubaki.

"So, hows Zabuza?" Tsubaki asked.

"Still the same." Haku answered. "He still wants that rematch with Kakashi, but every time he asks, Kakashi seemed to vanish."

"Figures..." Tsubaki said, a sweat drop forming.

"And Kakashi still reads those books..." Haku said.

Tsubaki sighed, the sweat drop still forming.

"And Satsuki still trains her but off." Haku finished.

"...I didn't ask for everyone you know. Just Zabuza." She said.

"Sorry." haku said, rubbing the back of his head, laughing as he did. "So where are you going?"

"I'm going to see dad!" She said. "Wanna come?"

"Yea, I was on my way there myself." Haku answered.

"Lets go then!" Tsubaki said, grabbing Haku's hand pulling him along. Haku didn't know why, but he blushed at the contact.

When they arrived, they were taken up through the tower to the Hokage's room. The secretary, the one leading them, had knocked on the door, getting an 'Enter' in reply. The secretary opened the door for them, and let them through.

Tsubaki smiled when she saw her dad, or, what she could see. All she could see was his head of blonde hair behind a huge stack of paper work.

"What do you want?" He asked, in a tired voice.

Tsubaki didn't answer, instead, she ran around his desk and jumped into his lap, giving a huge hug. "Is that any way to talk to me Daddy?"

Minato's face brightened up, and he returned the hug. "It's good to see you Tsubaki!"

"You too dad!" She said.

Minato turned to the pile of paper work on his desk, scowling. He could deal with it later. he activated a seal he had on his desk, making the papers vanish into it. His face turned back towards his daughter.

"Tsubaki, did you see Naruto at all during your training trip?" Minato asked.

Instead of Tsubaki asking, a voice came from the window, answering for her. "No, we didn't. Sorry Minato."

Turning towards the window, the people in the room saw Jiraiya sitting on the sill, giving an apologetic look towards Minato. Minato had sent a letter via toad summon to Jiraiya to keep a look out for Naruto. While Jiraiya did that, he sent what ANBU he could to look for his son, and left a shadow clone to deal with the paper work while he looked as well. After all, he never did warn Naruto.

Tsubaki looked up from her position on her dads lap. "What are you talking about?"

That was another thing, Minato had asked to keep it a secret from Tsubaki. He didn't want her to know that were in danger yet, he wanted to be sure that they could handle themselves before he told them.

"Nothing sweetie." Minato said, rubbing his daughters head. "Just grownup things."

Tsubaki's face gained a pout. "But I am an adult!" She said.

Off to the side, Haku could only think that that pout made her look cute... Wait, what?

"Three years is not becoming an adult." Minato said. "Now, why don't you get off my leg. Your mother will be here, and I don't want her to be jealous."

"Fine..." Tsubaki said, her pout still on her face. "Come on Haku. Your sitting with me."

"R-Right." haku said, going over to one of the couches in the room.

Minato raised an eyebrow in confusion, and looked towards Jiraiya for an explanation. All he got was a perverted giggle, while he was furiously writing notes down.

A few minutes later, and a puff of smoke filled the room. When it dissipated, it revealed Kushina, along Satsuki.

Satsuki had changed her style over the years. She no longer wore the blue shirt and white shorts, but rather went for a dark purple shirt with the Konoha leaf symbol on the back. She wore a purple skirt, with tight black shorts underneath. Her hair was longer, going all the way down her back. Unlike Tsubaki, she had kept it out of a ponytail. Her body also had become more mature, making her look even more beautiful than before.

Somewhere, in an area close to Suna, Naruto had a feeling that he was extremely lucky. No idea why, but it felt good to feel lucky.

Kushina looked at Minato with a smile on her face. "Minato. I know someone was in your lap. Who. Was. It."

The way she said it scared him. But, the way she says anything with _that _smile on always scares him. He decided to take the easy way out, instead of letting her figure it for herself.

"J-Just look behind you! At the couch!" Minato said.

Kushina eyed Minato for a few seconds, before turning around. When she did, she saw a flash of red before she felt someone hugging her tightly.

"Hi Mom!" Tsubaki said excitedly. "I missed you!"

Kushina smiled, returning the hug. "It's nice to see you too Tsubaki. How was your trip?"

"It was great!" Tsubaki said as she let go of her mother. "Jiraiya taught me a load of things I didn't know before!"

Kushina's smile returned to her face, turning to look at Jiraiya. "Oh, did he now? What sort of things?"

If it was possible, Jiraiya's face would have probably sunk into his body to hide.

"Oh you know, natural stuff." Tsubaki said, still ignorant of the situation.

"Natural stuff, huh?" Kushina said, her smile remaining sweet. It scared all the men in the room.

"Yea! He taught what nature my chakra was, and a few new jutsu!" Tsubaki said.

Kushina turned back to her daughter. For some reason, all the males in the room felt as if a great pressure was lifted from their shoulders. "Oh, that's great! What are your natures then?"

"Wind and fire." Tsubaki said nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's a good combination. So, what justu did you learn?" Kushina asked.

Tsubaki smirked. "You'll have to wait and see!"

Kushina pouted at he daughters words. "But I want to see now!"

Everyone in the room chuckled at their antics. Minato was the first to calm down, and he turned to Jiraiya.

"So, Jiraiya, any other reason you came to me?" Minato asked.

"Actually, yes." Jiraiya said, getting a note from his pocket. "This is from Suna. I thought you should know."

Minato grabbed the note, and as he read it, his eyes widened. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes, i'm sure. Anyway, I need to go. Spies to run, books to write. You know, the usual."

Minato nodded, and let Jiraiya go. As he talked with Jiraiya, Tsubaki and Satsuki had decided to catch up. Apparently, Satsuki had gotten stronger over the years as well, mastering a few new jutsus just like Tsubaki.

"Alright, Tsubaki, Satsuki, Haku." Minato said, gaining their attention. "Turns out I have a mission for you."

"A mission?" Satsuki asked. "But Tsubaki just got back!"

"I know, and I would send anyone else, but you are the only available ninja I have right now." Minato said.

"What about me!?" Kushina demanded.

"Kushina, I need you here for now. Besides, it's getting to be... That time of the week again." Minato said, blushing.

Kushina also blushed, and for once, decided to stay quiet.

"Anyway." Minato said. "Do you guys think you can handle a mission this early?"

"Of course." They all said.

"Alright then." Minato said.

"Where will we be going?" Haku asked.

"Good question Haku, I was just getting to that." Minato said. "Apparently something happened in Suna, and they need our help. They wouldn't say what, but they wanted us to send ninja immediately."

"Suna?" Tsubaki asked.

"The land wind, where the village hidden in the sand is located." Satsuki said.

"Oooohhh." Tsubaki said. "Is it like a beach!"

"Beach?" Haku asked.

"You said sand! And sand means beaches!" Tsubaki said, gaining sweatdrops from everyone in the room.

'Still the same old Tsubaki.' They all thought.

"You'll find out when we get there." Haku said. "So when are we leaving?"

"Now." Minato answered.

With that, the three young ninja left the room for their mission. Little did they know about the surprises they would encounter during their little escapade.

* * *

**Omake.**

**Close encounters of the adult kind, punishment, and more onions.**

Naruto just couldn't believe his week. First, he had been punched down to earth by Mithra's father. Then, he had presumably been raped by a girl he didn't even know. And then, his girlfriend Mithra had almost killed him for it.

Oh, but that was not the tip of the iceberg.

For some reason, Naruto is in bed. With Mithra. And Satsuki.

How did he get there? Simple. Mithra wanted to have him, and it also appeared that she was bisexual, so she had let the other girl in as well.

It wasn't that Naruto wasn't happy. Quite the opposite in fact, I mean, wouldn't you be happy? No, it was the fact that when they finished, they had fallen asleep, except Naruto. Why? He was scared shitless.

Wanna know why?

Asura walked in when they finished.

Their eyes met, no emotion. Slowly, but surly, Asura's face gained a scowl, before turning into a full blown snarl.

The next thing we find is that Naruto is being held upside down by his feet by Asura over the edge of Shinkoku.

"I'll kill you!" Asura shouted at him.

Naruto could only pray to what deity ruled over them to save him.

Far away, in another dimension, Chakravartine sneezed, creating a new universe.

Asura had finally thrown Naruto down to earth with a velocity of a missile. Mithra and Satsuki screaming his name as they came out to where he was thrown.

Back down on earth, the onions had created their ultimate weapon! The onion Titan! However, no use could be made with it as a blond boy had suddenly crashed into it, destroying the creation as well as all onions within a three hundred mile radius.

But the onions won't give up. They will have their revenge...

* * *

**And Done!**

**Wow! I'm finally done! 5,748 words! there might be more chapters like this once Summer comes along, so be patient.**

**Anyway, See Ya next time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Team Meets Naruto!

**Alright, we're back to this.**

**So, the last chapter I left off with Haku, Tsubaki, and Satsuki as a team going to rescue the Kazekage. And Naruto, he just went there to fight Menma... That's his motivation. Yea.**

**Anyway, lets get this out of the way.**

**Q and A!**

**Guest: Like I haven't heard all this before.**

**reginald D. Uchiha: I guess so.**

**ncpfan: Ohhohohohohoh. Trust me, I have something... Special planed for Minato.**

**Yea, not many questions here.**

**Story Start!**

"This isn't a beach!"

That was the disappointed yell of one Tsubaki Uzumaki Namikaze. She and the group consisting of Haku and Satsuki were currently on their way to Suna. It was nothing but sand all around. Sand, sand, and more sand. No sighs of water, life, or even civilization.

"I can't believe you really expected their to be a beach." Satsuki said. "How do you not know what a dessert is?"

"It's not my fault I've never seen one!" Tsubaki said.

"Didn't they tell you about the other nations in the academy?" Haku asked.

Tsubaki just remained silent as she walked on. Satsuki took a look back at her, seeing that she had a blush on her face.

"Tsubaki?" Satsuki asked. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No..." She answered. "It's just... Well, I didn't really listen to that..."

Satsuki just kept looking at her, before breaking out in a fit giggles.

"Hey!" Tsubaki shouted. "Whats the big deal!"

"Y-Your so d-dumb Tsubaki!" Satsuki said.

"I am not!" She turned to Haku. "Right!"

Unfortunately, Haku was also giggling. "S-Sorry Tsubaki. But, I h-have to agree with her."

Tsubaki just blushed, before she turned and ran ahead of the the two. This only served to increase their laughter.

**Naruto.**

Naruto himself had arrived in Suna a few days ago. He had been looking for information regarding his other half, and so far, nothing came up. He decided to lay low, not draw attention to himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to be caught, as he had done nothing wrong, but it made it easier to search for information.

Right now, he was sitting on a bench in between two people, listening to random conversations that popped up. It was an inferior way of gathering information, but on such a busy plaza, he was bound to pick up something. The only thing that concerned him was the pair of ninja that kept looking in his direction. The way thy looked at him, it was like they found a criminal.

It had stayed like that for a few moments, before the pair of ninja started to walk towards him. He didn't move, as he was sure he could take them on, but he didn't want to cause a scene.

The moment they stood in front of the bench, one of them grabbed his shoulder. "Your'e coming with us." The man said.

Naruto didn't move, he just looked back up at the ninja. "What for?" Naruto asked.

"You know what you did." The man sneered. "Now get up. Were taking you for your punishment."

Naruto just sat their for a moment, thinking. Sure, he could take on both of them and win, but, as stated earlier, he didn't want to cause a scene. "Alright then."

Naruto got up. The man made a motion to his partner, who took out some sort of cuffs, and put them on Naruto. As soon as the cuffs were put on and tightened, Naruto felt his Chakra stop flowing.

'So, they're Chakra sealing cuffs. Won't stop my Mantra, but I might as well roll along with it.' Naruto thought.

**"Kit, I don't like where this is going." **Kyuubi said.

'Calm down. You know I can break out of these at any time.' Naruto thought back.

**"...True, just be careful. Don't cause a scene." **The Kyuubi said.

'Right, I won't.' Naruto thought.

With that, the connection to Kyuubi was cut off, and Naruto was lead to a large tower in the middle of the village. He was brought in, and immediately brought up to the Kazekage's office.

Once inside, Naruto saw a blonde haired teenager behind a desk, working on multiple pieces of paper work at once.

Without even looking up, she spoke to them. "What is it? Don't you see I have a lot on my plate right now."

"We know." One of the men said. "But, we found the Kazekage's kidnapper."

The woman immediately looked up. Once Naruto got a look at her face, he recognized her as that kids, Gaara's, sister Temari. She walked up to him, and took a look at him. She eyed every part of him, before speaking.

"Take him to the prison. I'll question him later." She said.

Naruto didn't like that. He wanted information, not a prison sentence. So, without thinking, he kicked the guard next to him, sending him into the wall, before doing the same to the other. Both of the men were unconscious before they knew what hit them.

Temari herself got into a fighting stance. Even without her fan, she was still a formidable opponent.

Naruto decided to speak before it went out of hand. "You have the wrong guy." Naruto said.

Temari's stance didn't falter, instead she just glared harder at him. "You expect me to believe that? After you knock out two of my men?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, you said for them to take me away. I acted out of self defense." He said. "Besides, I couldn't have done anything, as I just got here a few days ago."

Teamri's glare softened, but her stance still did not falter. "Then why are you here?"

Naruto didn't answer immediately. If he told her, she might not give him what he wanted, but if he did, he could still find out what he wants. After a few brief moments, he spoke. "I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" Temari asked.

"His name is Menma. You could say he and I are twins, except that he has black hair and red eyes." Naruto answered.

Temari seemed to be in thought, before her eyes widened. "We saw someone like that in the village just before Gaara was kidnapped."

"So you saw him?" Naruto asked, a little hopeful.

"Well, yes. But he left after the Kazekage was kidnapped." Temari answered.

Naruto just stared at her blankly. "...Did you even try to connect the dots here?"

"What do you-" Temari started, but she cut her self off. "Arg! I'm such an idiot! That guy did it!"

Naruto just stood there, and let her rant. Heck, he'd be mad with himself too if he missed such an obvious clue. When she calmed down, she reached went to her desk, and pulled out a pair of keys from one of the drawers.

"Here..." She said. "Let me get those of you."

"No need." Naruto said, before he sent some of his Mantra into his arms, before pulling them away from each other, effectively breaking the cuffs.

Temari just stood there, wide eyed. "Y-You mean you could have just pulled those off at any time?"

"Yep." Naruto answered.

"Then why didn't you?" She asked.

"Simple. I wanted to show you that we can trust each other." Naruto said.

Temari just stood there in silence, giving him a blank stare. After a while, she spoke. "Alright then. So, what do you know about this 'Menma' person?"

"Just enough to know how to take him down." Naruto said.

"That's not exactly what I asked." Temari said.

"Well, that's all I know. Besides his obsession for wanting to kill me, I've got nothing." Naruto said.

Temari raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. "Okay. So, do you think you'd be able to fight him, AND defeat him?" She asked, making Naruto nod his head. "Okay then. We have a team from Konoha coming here soon, and I want you to go with them?"

"Why?" Naruto asked. He didn't have anything against Konoha, well, except the civilians who practically tortured him as a child.

"Do you know how to track him?" Temari asked. Naruto just smiled and looked away. "I thought so. They should have someone on the team who knows how to track people, and with them, you'll be able to find this 'Menma.'"

Naruto just stood there, thinking for a moment. After a moment of hesitation, he turned towards Temari. "Fine. When do they get here."

Temari was just about to answer, before she stopped and looked at the door, before smiling. "Why, there here right now."

Naruto looked at her in confusion for a second, before he heard the sound of a door opening. Looking behind he him, he saw three individuals. The one in the middle, with the red hair, had an excited look on her face. The one to her right, a boy with long, dark brown hair, had a small smile on his face at seeing the red head's excitement. The one to the left seemed to be the calmer one. Her black hair waving behind her as she walked, and the relaxed look on her face set her apart from the other two.

The red haired one in the middle spoke first. "We're here!" She said. "Konoha's number one team at your service!"

The brown haired boy's smile seemed to grow a little bit, as her other teammate just gave a sigh. "Honestly Tsubaki." She said. "Can you pleas be a little bit calm?"

She just smiled as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, but you know how I am!"

That caused yet another sigh to escape her lips, causing Tsubaki to laugh a little bit. Naruto just eyed them, before his face took on a surprised expression.

"T-Tsubaki?" He asked, getting their attention. "What are you doing here?"

Tsubaki just looked at him for a while, before he eyes widened as well. "N-Naruto!?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto just looked at her with a blank stare. "I asked you that first..."

Tsubaki blinked a few times, before she blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "R-Right. We were hired to help Suna find the Kazekage."

"Really?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from her. "Well, it seems i'll be joining you then."

"R-Really?" It was the black haired one that spoke this time. Looking over, Naruto could see that she lost her composure, and that she was blushing as she looked at him. "Your coming with us?"

Naruto stood there, just looking at her for a few seconds. This caused her to blush even more, and look away. It finally clicked in Naruto's mind, as he immediately smiled. "You bet, Satsuki." He said. "I'll be helping you guys fight the guy who took him."

"G-Great!" She said.

"Now..." Naruto said, turning to the boy. "I don't remember meeting you anywhere."

"No. It makes sense that you don't remember." The boy said. "I was just seeing you off to your training. My name is Haku."

Naruto smiled a bit, before extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Haku."

Haku took the hand, and returned the shake. "It's nice to meet you as well."

The heard a few coughs behind them, getting their attention. They turned around to see Temari, trying to get their attention. "If you're done catching up..." She said. "I believe we have some business to get out of the way."

The group of four just stood their, waiting for Temari to speak. "Right, well..." She started. "As you already know, our Kazekage, Gaara-"

"Wait." Naruto said, making her stop. "That crazy kid is the Kazekage?"

Temari's eyebrow's twitched, before she continued. "Yes, and I would like to inform you that he has been trying to get better."

Naruto just smiled apologetically. "Right, sorry."

"Anyway, as I was saying. Gaara was kidnapped. We don't know how, but we do know that he put up quite the fight, seeing as some of the village was in shambles when we found out. He was taken a day ago, so you should still be able to catch him if you leave now."

"Do you have any way that we can track him?" Haku asked.

"Sorry. The only thing we have is some tracks in the sand for you to follow, but they might be gone by now." Temari said.

"It's fine." Haku said. "I can make it work."

"Alright then..." Temari said. "Follow me, i'll take you to where we found them."

Temari walked past them, and out of the room, the group of four following behind. They had walked through the village, making their way to the way to where the one who kidnapped Gaara left.

They arrived somewhere outside the wall, near where a breach was. The area looked like there was a struggle, albeit a brief one, as the sand around them was in clumps, and a ninja tool half-way buried in the sand. Haku leaned down near the abandoned tool to try and get a closer look, leaving Naruto and the others among themselves.

A few minuted later, and Haku had stood up, before turning to them.

"Guys, I found something!" He said.

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked.

"Just take a look." Haku said. He kneeled back down to the abandoned tool, showing the handle of it. "Their's blood on this. And look..." He said, pointing to an area ahead of the tool. "There's blood over their too."

"So, someone got hurt, and they're in the dessert now?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's more than that." Naruto spoke up. "This blood could be our trail. From the looks of it, whoever was injured didn't notice the wound. If we follow this, we can find who took Gaara."

"Exactly." Haku said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Satsuki said. "Shouldn't we be following this in case he DOES notice it, and stops the bleeding?"

"It's more than likely he already did." Naruto said. "After all, a wound won't go unnoticed forever."

"He's right, we need to get going, now." Haku said.

"Well then..." Temari, who had stood back to let them work, spoke up. "You guys should go. I need to stay here in order to keep the village in shape while Gaara's gone."

"Right." Naruto said. "Come on, let's go!"

With that, the group of four started to run through the dessert, following the blood trail that was left for them.

**Story End!**

**Alright, I know what your going to say, 'Why isn't this chapter as long as the last one?' Simple. I am currently away for the week, and since I won't be able to work at all during this week, I shortened the chapter to get it out on time. Be glad I updated at all.**

**Anyway, I know there were some cliches in this chapter that I am not proud of, and there will be more interactions between Naruto and Satsuki next chapter. **

**Oh yea, no Omake this chapter. Still working on it.**

**So, yea.**

**See Ya!**


	28. Chapter 28: Naruto and Menma meet!

**Alright, so i'm back. That means a longer chapter. So, I hope to fit at least 3,000 words into this one at least. So lets get going why don't we?**

**Story Start!**

The group of Naruto, Tsubaki, Satsuki, and Haku have been following the blood trail for a few hours. Just as Haku had expected, the blood seemed to be growing smaller and smaller until it eventually stopped completely.

"What do we do now?" Tsubaki asked.

No one answered. They all stood where they were, thinking about where to go. It was until Haku spoke up did they snap out of it.

"Over their." He said, pointing to an area that ended the dessert. It was a forest, with a small path leading somewhere in the distance. "If they went anywhere, they would go their."

"Well what are waiting for?" Satsuki said. "We have a mission to complete!"

"Shes right." Naruto spoke up, already moving towards the forest. "We need to move fast, or we'll miss our chance to save Gaara."

They all nodded, before the followed him.

It took some time to reach the area. There was only one path, and seeing as they had no other way of knowing where Gaara's kidnapper went, they decided to take it. A few moments later, and they came across a giant boulder in front of a mountain.

"Well this sucks..." Tsubaki said. "What do we do know?"

"Easy." Naruto said, gaining their attention. "We find a way to break that seal, and get behind this rock."

"Seal?" Satsuki asked.

"That one, right their." Naruto said, pointing to the top of the boulder.

Everyone looked to where he was pointing, and true to his words, there was a seal sitting in plain sight.

"Oh, okay!" Tsubaki said. "Then all we have to do is remove it!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Haku said, but it went unheeded. Tsubaki was already halfway up the boulder. When she did reach the seal, she tried to pull on it, only for it to remain unmoved.

"Why isn't this coming off!?" Tsubaki yelled frustrated.

Naruto just looked at the seal, trying to identify what kind it was. However, even with his mastery of seals, he came up blank. 'Kyuubi, do you know what this is?'

**"Yes, I do." **The Kyuubi said. **"It's not very common, so it makes sense you don;t know what it is. This seal is specially designed, only being ablt to be removed as long as the others are at the same time."**

Naruto mentally nodded at his words, but he knew he didn't have time to look for the others, and he needed to get in their now. 'Is there a simpler way of doing this?'

**"...You are seriously asking me this." **The Kyuubi sighed. **"You should know that it holds the boulder in place. However, I didn't say it held anything else in place."**

'I still don't get what you're saying.' Naruto said.

**"Idiot." **The Kyuubi growled. **"Just destroy the wall around it! You should be able to get in that way without all this fuss."**

Naruto smiled a little. 'Thanks Kyuubi."

**"Whatever, idiot." **Kyuubi said back.

'Love you too Fuzzball.' Naruto said, before cutting the connection. He started to gather his Mantra into his arms, making a faint purple glow appear around them. He walked up the wall next to the boulder, before punching it.

The wall he had punched started crack, getting the attention of the others. A few seconds later, and it crumbled down into dust, leaving a hole large enough for them to go through.

Naruto turned to look at the others, who were currently looking at him in shock. "Come on, don't just stand their. We have a job to do."

They just nodded, before they followed him into the cave.

A few minutes of walking later, and they eventually found themselves entering a large cavern with a statue at the end of it. On each of the statues fingers was a transparent figure, with the exception of two. In front of the statue was Gaara, unconscious, with some sort of energy flowing out of him.

Suddenly, the figures stopped whatever they were doing, before the transparent ones vanished, leaving the remaining two. They turned to face them, before jumping off the fingers of the statue. The both of them wore the same thing, a black cloak with red clouds covering it.

The first one, a tall man with long blond hair that covered one of his eyes, spoke up.

"Sasori, I thought you said they couldn't get in?" The blonde man said.

The one next to him appeared to be hunched over. You couldn't see much of his face, as some of it was hidden by his cloak, and he wore a hat that cast a shadow over his face. "It seems I underestimated their intelligence, Deidara."

"Hey!" Tsubaki shouted. "We're here for the Kazekage! Give it up!"

The hunched over man, Sasori, answered her. "You can have him. We're done with him anyway."

The blonde haired one, Deidara, nudged his partner, before pointing at Tsubaki. "Hey, isn't that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?"

Sasori looked over at her for a moment, before speaking. "Yes, it is. However, she's only one half, we need both."

"Well..." Deidara spoke. "Can't we just take her half and get the other later?"

"I don't see why not." Sasori said, a large metallic tail protruding from his back.

"That won't be necessary." A voice spoke above them. Looking up, they all saw a dark haired teen with red eyes. He wore a red, short sleeved, shirt with black pants. On his feet were standard ninja sandles. His hair was long, tied back into a pony-tail that reached his mid back. Two strands of hair framed his face, with the rest being shorter than the two. Behind him on his back was the copy of Wailing Dark. He smirked, before he jumped down. "He's right there."

Looking to where he was looking, Sasori's and Deidara's eyes were drawn to Naruto, who just stood their looking at him.

"Menma." Naruto said. "What are you doing with these two?"

Menma snorted, before answering. "Easy. I was paid. I'll be leaving these fools soon enough." His eyes were drawn to Tsubaki. "Seems like you grew up, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki just stood their, glaring at Menma with a kunai in hand. "You..." She said. "You're the one that almost killed my brother."

Menma chuckled a little bit. "Oh, but Tsubaki, can't you see? I am your brother."

"No you're not!" She shouted.

Menma just chuckled again. "No matter. I don't have any business with you any way." He turned his gaze towards Naruto. "I just want to kill the fake."

"He is not a fake!" Satsuki shouted this time.

"Satsuki, Tsubaki..." Naruto said, getting their attention. "Don't let him get under your skin. Just leave him to me."

"But..." Tsubaki said, before she was interrupted by Naruto.

"I said to let me deal with him!" Naruto said, a hard look on his face.

"But..." Satsuki spoke up. "You couldn't beat him before! What makes you think you can beat him now?"

Naruto stayed silent, before looking at them. "Just let me do it. You don't stand a chance against him."

They were about to retort, before they were interrupted by Haku. "He's right." He said, getting their attention. "If what he said is true, then he's the only one that can face him." He said. he leaned in close to Tsubaki and Satsuki before whispering. "Besides, I think there is something more personal in it for him."

Tsubaki and Satsuki nodded, accepting the conditions set before them.

"Are you two done yet?" Menma asked. He got no response, except for Naruto unsheathing Wailing Dark. "Heh, finally." Menma said, before doing the same. "Sasori, Deidara, you deal with the three brats. He's mine."

"Gladly." Deidara said. "Maybe I can display my art for them."

"Hmmm." Sasori said, whipping his tail around. "Maybe I can a puppet or two out of them."

"Good." Menma said, before he rushed at Naruto, swinging his sword upwards. Naruto, caught off guard, tried to block. He was successful, but he was launched away into the roof of the cave. He went through the stone, all the way to the outside. Menma soon jumped after him.

Sasori sent his tail at the three, which they jumped out of the way. When they landed, however, they saw some small pellets made of clay at their feet. The pellets glowed a bit, before they exploded. When the smoke cleared, there were stones instead of the three ninja, signifying that they used the replacement Jutsu. Reappearing a few feet away, the three glared at the two, before they began fighting.

**Naruto.**

Naruto emerged from the ground, above the cavern and out into the open. He righted himself in the air, before landing on his feet. Menma soon came from the hole Naruto made, and like himself, landed on his feet.

Menma looked at Naruto, before speaking. "I hope you improved, trash. I don't want my fake to go down easily."

Naruto just readied his sword, before speaking. "Speak for yourself. All I want is a good fight."

"Is that really the reason you came for me?" Menma asked, raising an eyebrow. "For a fight?"

"Of course." Naruto answered. "Why else would I try and find you?"

Menma just shook his head. "Idiot."

Naruto had enough of talking, seeing as he had started to charge at Menma, before swinging his sword, aiming to take his head off. Menma blocked the attack, before he returned with another swing aimed at Naruto's stomach. Naruto blocked it with his blade, before returning his swing. The two had entered a fierce duel of blades, each clash producing sparks, each swing aimed for a kill.

Menma had made a stab for Naruto. Naruto did not see it coming, so when he tried to dodge, he was cut on his side. Naruto grunted, before deciding to kick it up a notch. Holding the blade in one hand now, Naruto activated his _Chakra Claws _to help him fight Menma. Menma saw this, and acticated his own _Mantra Claws, _prepared to deal with the new threat Naruto posed him._  
_

Naruto swiped at him with the claws, forcing Menma to block with his own. With the small opening presented, Naruto made a swing for Menma. Menma, preoccupied with the claws, had not seen the attack, and as a result, gained a large gash in his side.

Grunting, Menma disengaged and jumped back.

**"Good job, Kit." **Kyuubi said. **"Without me to heal his wounds, that wound might be able to let you finish him off."**

'I know.' Naruto thought back. 'But we don't know what he has up his sleeve. I have to be careful.'

Naruto didn't know it, but the Kyuubi nodded, before retreating back to let him focus. True to Naruto's words, Menma did have something else. Menma's hand glowed a faint purple, before he placed it over his new wound. The wound started to stitch itself back together at a fast rate, and a few seconds later, it was gone. Not even a scar left.

Menma looked over to Naruto, smirking. "Like it?" He said. "I can use my Mantra to heal any of my wounds. What new thing do you have?"

Nauro stayed silent, gritting his teeth. In his training, he had only focused on regaining control of his Mantra, and returning it to its original amount. He had not come up with anything that could do what Menma's new move could, or had he created any in the first place.

Menma, seeing this, smirked even more. "So i'll take that as a no." A purple glow started to surround Menma, signifying he was charging his Mantra. "Then let me show you another I made."

Slowly, the glow started leave his body, floating a few feet in front of him. As the Mantra started to collect, it grew, and grew, and grew. It easily towered over them, the trees, and stretched high into the sky. It started to take shape, a head resembling a helmet with horns, a heavily armored body. two red eyes formed from within the helmet. In its hand was a large katana.

Menma, who was standing behind the behemoth, jumped up, landing on its head. "Like it?" he yelled down to Naruto. "This is my Mantra creation! I can create anything I think of with it!"

Naruto just stood there, gazing at the giant creation before him. He could see Menma smirking at him from high above. Suddenly, the giant swung his sword downwards at Naruto, before it crashed into the ground.

**(End OST)**

**Somewhere, in the dessert.**

A figure ran through the sands of the expansive dessert, his destination made clear by the blood trail he followed. His face was covered in the shadow of his cloak, but one could see the small smile he had on his face.

He looked towards the distance, where he could see the giant towering above a forest. His smirk grew at the sight. He only hopes he could get their in time, or else his prize would be taken from him.

With that, he continued his run towards his destination.

**Haku, Satsuki, and Tsubaki,**

The fighting going on in the cave was still going on. Both sides at a stalemate, Sasori and Deidara both holding off the team with their skills, while Haku, Satsuki, and Tsubaki had only managed to make as far they have with their teamwork.

Right now, Haku was using his _Crystal Ice Mirrors _to attack Sasori, with Satsuki and Tsubaki fighting off Deidara. It proved a challenge for them with Deidara using his explosive clay to try and kill them, and when it failed, he would take advantage of their momentary blindness due to the flash to attack. Satsuki used her Sharigan to perceive the attacks, and sometimes had to use her curse mark to get herself and Tsubaki out of harms way. However, she still had trouble controlling it, so she had to stop using it for a certain amount of time. Tsubaki used her _Shadow Clones _and and _Rassengan, _including the _Big Ball Rasengan, _to attack Deidara. She even used her clones to use a barrage of _Rassengans. _However, Deidara would always pull something out of his sleeve to avoid the attacks sent his way, only to come back for a counter attack.

Haku had been using the same tactic he had used three years ago on the bridge, using senbon along with his mirrors to render Sasori paralyzed. However, for some reason, no matter how many hit, he wouldn't go down.

Eventually, Haku was forced to leave the Mirrors, as Sasori had use his metal tail break them. It moved to fast that Haku couldn't repair the mirrors, and had to abandon them. Now, he sent Ice spike after Ice spike at his opponent, who had dodged all of them, forcing Haku to use a new variant of the attack. Haku quickly created many Ice spikes around Sasori, creating a dome of them. Haku had sent the spikes at Sasori one by one, each time one sent a new one took it's place. Sasori had used his tail to deflect each one, and he didn't seem to be tiring out soon.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud crash come from outside. Sasori and Deidara smirked, which made the three nervous. However, they couldn't let up, or they would lose the fight.

They could only hope that whatever was going on out their, that Naruto was winning.

* * *

**Well, I made it to the three thousand word mark. Now, onto something I withheld you from last Chapter.**

**Omake's.**

**Two of them!**

**So, on to the Omake's!**

**Omake #1, Onion's revenge.**

Naruto was walking through Shinkoku, thinking on the events that currently surrounded him. He had somehow managed to get two girlfriends, something he had no idea why the other was okay with, and now that Asura wanted to kill him every time he saw him.

Couldn't blame him though, I mean, he had slept with the mans daughter. Hell, if the situation was reversed, he would be pissed as well.

Suddenly, he noticed something in the distance. Getting closer, he could see something that made his eyes widen. There was Asura, getting beaten by a giant titan made of onions.

Naruto grinned to himself, and was about to walk away, when he felt something grab his shoulder.

Looking over, he saw Mithra giving him a hard glare. "U-Uh, hey Mithra."

"No more for you if you don't help my father." She said, making his eyes widen.

"B-But..." he tried to say, but he was cut off.

"No." Mithra said.

Naruto sighed in defeat, before going to help fight the onion titan.

A few seconds later, he was falling, yet again, from Shinkoku. except, it wasn't the Onion's doing, it was Asura. As soon as he saw him, he punched him the face, forcing him off Shinkoku.

He really hated life sometimes.

**Omake #2! Warrior of Mantra Abridged.**

This was it. The team of four gazed upon the forms of Sasori, Deidara, and Menma. The tension was so thick that someone could literally touch it.

All of a sudden, Naruto spoke up. "Hey, Menma!"

Menma looked over to Naruto. "What is it, fake?"

"I'm gonna punch you in the nose!" Naruto yelled.

Menma just stared at him, his eyes widened. "E-Excuse me, what?"

"You heard me!" Naruto said. I'm gonna punch you in the Schnoz!"

"R-Right." Menma said, before grabbing his sword. "Well, let's get this over with, shall we. Let me ask you a question, why did you try and find me?"

"To fight you!" Naruto answered.

Menma faltered for a bit. "T-That's it?!" He asked, getting a nod from Naruto. "Idiot! Don't you know i'm stronger than you!?"

"Yup!" Naruto answered. "That's why I came. Everyone else I fought was boring. You actually give me a challenge!"

"Are you serious!?" Menma yelled. "What the hell happened to you over the years! You were smarter than this, so what the he-"

However, Menma was cut off by a deep rumble reverberating through the cave. They all looked confused for a second, before Naruto spoke up. "Sorry, i'm a little hungry. I must have eaten all my pocket Ramen on the way here."

"You had Ramen this whole time!" Tsubaki shouted, but went ignored.

"Anyway, I should take care of that." Naruto said, before reaching out into the air, and grabbing it. You could see a semi-transparent material in his hand, before he put it in his mouth and ate it. "Ahhh~~~" Naruto sighed in delight. That's some good tension."

Menma just gawked at Naruto. "You honestly don't care, do you?"

"Nope!" Naruto answered with a smile.

Menma charged Naruto, before swining his sword, sending him through the roof. "Care damn it!"

The fight of Naruto and Menma would soon commence.

* * *

**Story End!**

**And that's that!**

**See Ya!**


	29. Chapter 29: New Arrival!

**Alright. Let's get this out of the way.**

**Q and A!**

**S4656guy: It is not a charecter from Asura's wrath. However, that doesn't mean Asura will not be joining.**

**ncpfan: You are not the only one. My fingers are twitching at what I'm going to write in that scene.**

**Story Start!**

Naruto stared at the giant creation of Mantra before him, his blade in hand ready to act. The giant construct brought its giant sword into the air, before bringing it down. Naruto jumped away in time, out of the impact zone. However, he was still knocked down due to the sheer force the crash had made. Getting up, he could see the giant Mantra construct lifting its sword again, ready to strike. Naruto let it, a plan already forming in his mind.

The blade came down, and just as before, Naruto jumped out of the way. However, when it hit the ground, Naruto jumped up onto the giant blade, before running up it's arm. When Naruto made it to its shoulder, he jumped in the direction, ready to strike him. Menma smirked, but otherwise didn't move. Naruto was a few feet away, when he was suddenly pushed back bey something.

Landing on the ground, Naruto shook the pain out of his system, before looking up to the still glaring Menma.

'Kyuubi, any ideas?' Naruto asked.

The Kyuubi remained silent for a moment, before speaking. **"He's using some sort force field to keep you away from him. Probably made from his ability create objects with his Mantra."**

'Any idea how I can get past it?' Naruto asked

**"...None. The only thing I can give you is to defeat the giant he made." **The Kyuubi answered.

'Right.' Naruto said, before readying himself for another attack.

The giant swung its sword again, intent on hitting Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way, before pumping Mantra into Wailing Dark. He pointed the blade at the giant as it glowed with a purple hue. The blade extended, making its way towards the giants chest, intent on stabbing it. However, when the blade came close, it was knocked out of the way by Menma, who quickly vanished in a small explosion of Mantra. Looking up, Naruto could see Menma, a smirk on his face, still on top of the giant, his fingers in a hand-sign.

'Looks like extending the blade won't work.' Naruto thought to himself.

He retracted the blade just in time to doge another strike from the giant. He decided to go back to his old tactic, and ran up the arm again. He ran all the way to the shoulder, before he stabbed the base of it. He made Wailing Dark extend within the shoulder, causing it emerge on the other side. With a giant heave, Naruto used his blade to cut off the giants arm, before he was forced off and back to the ground by another Menma clone.

Naruto landed on his feet, and looked up with a smirk, expecting the giant to to be easier to defeat without it's weapon. But, to his shock, all that happened was a swirl of Mantra appearing where the arm was, before it reappeared, sword in hand.

'Damn it.' Naruto thought to himself. 'This is just like fighting the Ichibi, except this time I can't hit the one controlling it.'

Naruto could see the confident smirk that Menma had on. It annoyed him to no end.

**Tsubaki, Satsuki, and Haku.**

The team was not having a good time. At first it seemed like it was going well when they managed to defeat Deidara, but then Sasori had taken off his cloak, reveling to everyone his puppet body.

Haku was currently on his knees, weakened by the attacks thrown at him. Satsuki was had gone to using her curse mark full time. It had helped her fight against him, but it was still too much for her to do alone. That was where Tsubaki came in, covering her when something came past Satsuki's defense and vise-versa.

No matter what they did, any injury they inflicted upon him seemed to not affect him in any way.

"It's time I ended this." Sasori said, before he rushed for Tsubaki. He positioned one of the six blades on his body, ready to stab her. Tsubaki closed her eyes, expecting pain. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes, to see Haku in front of her, his arms out to the side, and Sasori's six blades impaling him.

"Haku!" Tsubaki yelled.

Sasori pulled the blades from his body, seeing the boy fall to the ground. Haku's face had an expression of pain on it, but he was still alive.

"...Shouldn't have gotten in my way." Sasori said, turning back to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki, still in shock, had not moved. She was still looking at the downed form of her friend, panic set in her face.

Sasori re-positioned the blades, ready to strike Tsubaki again. However, he never got his chance.

_"Chidori!" _A voice yelled behind him. Not a moment later, and a hand covered in lightning ripped through his chest, where his heart would be. Sasori stared at the wound, as blood flowed down his body, before his eyes darkened, and he slumped over.

The hand was ripped out, causing the body of Sasori to fall, revealing Satsuki. She made the Curse Mark recede, before kneeling down to Haku. She looked at his wounds, before looking up to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, I need you to help me." She said.

Tsubaki snapped out of her shock, before turning to Satsuki. "W-What?"

Satsuki pulled out some bandages from her pack. "I need you to help me wrap these around his wounds. It won't stop the bleeding, but it will slow it down enough for us to get help."

Tsubaki nodded, before helping her friend. A few moments later and Haku was bandaged up,albeit he fell unconscious during this.

"Alright. That should do it." Satsuki said. "Tsubaki, you carry him. I'll get Gaara."

Tsubaki nodded, before doing as she was told. Satsuki ran up to the downed form of Gaara, before checking for signs of life. Luckily, there was a heartbeat, albeit faint. He would need help soon, or he would not make it either. Picking him up, she started to run for the cave entrance.

"Come on Tsubaki, we need to get back to the Sand Village!" Satsuki yelled.

Tsubaki ran after her. "But what about Naruto!?"

Satsuki didn't answer for a moment. "He'll be fine!" She sounded confident, but not one person could miss the worry her voice held.

Tsubaki stayed silent, but Satsuki knew she agreed with her. The two of them, carrying their passengers, made their dash for the Sand Village.

**Naruto.**

The fight with Menma was not going in Naruto's favor. Every time he managed to land a hit on the giant, it would heal. Every time he came close to hitting a vital spot, Menma would make a clone and knock him out of the way. Add the fact that Menma had erected some sort of barrier around himself the prevented him from being hit only made it that much more difficult.

Out of options, Naruto just took to dodging the blows sent to him, hoping for an opening, any opening, that the giant would make. He dodged blow after blow, the earth barring the scars of the giant blade.

It wasn't until Naruto saw Menma's attention shift elsewhere, did he decide to attack. However, before he could, the giant raised its blade again, but it wasn't aiming for him. Looking down, Naruto could see the forms of Tsubaki and Satsuki, carrying what looked like an injured Haku and unconscious Gaara. Naruto's eyes widened, and without thinking, he jumped down behind them.

The two teenage girls jumped in surprise when he landed behind them, but they didn't stop. The blade almost upon them. Naruto brought his sword up into the blades path, intent on blocking it.

The blade hit, and Wailing Dark would have broken had Naruto not pumped his Mantra into the blade, strengthening it. However, that didn't mean he was out of trouble. It took a considerable amount of his strength to hold the blade in place, even if he was strengthening himself using Mantra.

Naruto didn't know what possessed him to do this. Their were hundreds of other ways to stop the blade, but in his haste, he had chosen the most foolish one. Maybe it was the spur of the moment, him not wanting Tsubaki or Satsuki to get hurt, so he did this. Sastuski he understood, but, he still had mixed feelings about Tsubaki. Sure, she proved she was willing to change, even if she didn't need to, to get him to stay, but that didn't mean he exactly knew what to feel about her. The only logical choice, was that somewhere along the line, he had subconsciously forgiven her for his childhood, Maybe it was how she tried to get him to forgive her in the first place, even if she wasn't the one who made him run away in the first place. Too bad, with the way things are going, he might not be able to tell her this.

He could feel his feet digging into the soil, the pressure of the blade pressing down upon him forcing him down. He could feel his arms go weak, under too much strain to continue. He could see that victorious smirk Menma had on, at finally being able to kill him.

However, just as his arms were going to give out, he heard a yell, and the sound of an impact.

Looking to where he heard the noise come from, Naruto saw a strange sight. Above him was a man, his foot kicking the side the blade. His features were hidden by a cloak. The surprising thing however, was that this man seemed to be strong enough to actually move the giant blade.

The blade moved to his side, crashing down on the ground next to him. He leaped away from the dust cloud it kicked up, the mystery man following him.

When they landed, Naruto turned towards the man. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Is that a way to greet someone who saved your life?" The man said in a deep, smooth voice. "I'm Jino. I came here because I heard the Kazekage was kidnapped, and I thought I could get paid to bring him back. But, it seems i'm a bit late to the party."

Naruto just looked at the man for a moment. It was silent until Jino spoke up again. "Look, i'll answer any questions you want later, but now, we're about to die."

Naruto just gained a confused look on his face, before he looked towards the giant, only to see its sword coming down at a fast rate. Naruto eyes widened before he jumped out of the way, Jino doing the same.

"Look." Naruto said. "I don't need your help."

"Yea, you might think that." Jino said. "But I saw you getting your ass kicked. Now, you can either accept my help, or i'll just sit by and watch you get crushed."

"Naruto didn't answer, he just looked at him for a moment, before turning and charging at the giant.

Jino sighed, looking at Naruto's running towards the giant' 'Kids...' Jino thought.

After standing in silence for a few moments, Jino ran after him.

**Story End!**

**A short chapter, but to be honest, I blame my writers block a little bit for that. CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Any way, no Omakes this time. I know, it hurts me too, wanting to know what ever goes on in my head when I write these, but not this time.**

**So, See Ya!**


	30. Chapter 30: Fight's end and Aftermath!

**IMPORTANT! Alright, you will be happy to know that I intend to finish this fight this chapter. And considering I write these before I write the chapter, I should go ahead and apologize since I want to end the fight now. RIGHT NOW. As in, like, the first 500-1000 words of this chapter is the fight ending. So, yea. The fight was the cause of the writers block anyway, so let's just get it out of the way and continue.**

******IMPORTANT: I will be gone all week next week. So don't expect an update that time at all.**

**Guest: Good. I didn't want you here anyway.**

**Hey Blood: I know that's you Mathew. But, if you are not Mathew, I thank you for taking the time out of your worthless life to message me about something I couldn't give a ** about. Instead of wasting time you probably could use to get out of your mothers basement and, by some miracle, lose your virginity instead of writing me messages that will end up getting you reported and possibly banned from the only thing gives your life meaning. You tell me to die? How about you get a life a first.**

**gamelover41592: Yes. He is an OC.**

**Story Start!**

Naruto had jumped at the giant Mantra construct, his sword raised above his head. However, before he could make contact, he was pushed back by the giant punching him. Naruto hit the ground and rolled a few times before he found his footing.

"I told you you needed my help." A voice said behind him. Looking over, Naruto could see Jino walking up behind him.

"And I told you I didn't need your help." Naruto replied.

Jino sighed before tacking hold of Naruto's shoulder. "Look, you _do _need my help. I don''t know why you aren't accepting it, but don't be such a child."

Naruto just stood silent for a minute, before speaking. "...Fine. Any plans?"

Jino smirked at him underneath his hood. "In fact, yes." Jino reached into a pocket on his cloak, before pulling out a piece of paper with writing on it. "You distract him long enough for me to put this seal on him. Once it's done, the giant will-"

"-Be absorbed into the seal." Naruto finished for him. Jino just gave him a look. "I know a thing or two about seals."

"Then why didn't you think of using them before?" Jino asked.

Naruto just grunted. "I didn't have the proper supplies with me."

Jino just sighed. "Here's a tip for the future, _always_ carry sealing supplies."

Naruto just nodded at what he said, before turning around to face the Mantra construct. "Just make sure you have it ready."

Jino just gave a small chuckle as he watched Naruto run to the giant.

Naruto held Wailing Dark to his side as he ran to the Mantra Construct. Menma saw his approach, and instructed the giant to crush him. The giant raised one of its feet, bringing it into the air, ready to crush the oncoming threat. It brought the foot down, speeding towards Naruto. Naruto let it come, sending his Mantra into his limbs as it descended. When it came close, he raised his sword, Wailing Dark pointed upwards. The blade stabbed the foot as it went down, and almost crushed Naruto if it were not for the Mantra he had pumped into his arms and legs, Naruto would not be able to hold it.

Smirking at what happened, Naruto started to push on the blade, making the giant's foot rise. He kept pushing, adding more Mantra as he did. With one final yell, he managed to push it back, causing the giant to stumble before falling down on its back.

Naruto smirked when he saw Jino run past him, a piece of paper in his hands. Jino ran up to the downed giant before jumping onto its torso, and slamming the piece of paper with the seal on its chest. As soon as the paper made contact, the seal was made active. The giant slowly turned back into Mantra, before it completely vanished inside the seal.

Naruto ran up to Jino, who was in the process of burning the scroll. "Why are you burning it?"

"So your enemy won't get the whatever amount of power he put into it back." Jino said.

**Naruto** just nodded. He was about to ask another question, but was stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Looking over, he saw Menma on one knee, breathing heavily.

"Damn it..." He could hear Menma say to himself. "I used to much Mantra in that giant."

Naruto started walking up to him, drawing his sword. Menma just looked back up at him. When Naruto was close, he reached into a pocket, before pulling something out and throwing it to the ground. Smoke filled the area. When it cleared, Menma was not their.

"Where did that coward go?" Naruto asked.

"He ran away." The voice of Jino said behind him. "Unlike you, he knows when to cut his losses and retreat."

Naruto just sighed. "Whatever... I'm going back to Suna. You coming along?"

"No." Jino said. "My jobs been taken care of by those three ninja from earlier. I'm going to the next village for another job."

Naruto just nodded before he started running in the other direction.

Jino stood their, watching Naruto run off. When he was gone, he looked towards a set of trees, before calling out. "You can come out now. He's gone."

The trees rustled a few times, before an object fell out from them. When it hit the floor, this object was revealed to be Menma. "You didn't have to help him..."

"But if I didn't, you would have killed him." Jino said.

"So what?" Menma said. "In case you forgot, I _want _that fake dead."

"I know..." Jino responded. "But you have to remember, _me _and _my _organization need him alive. You can have him after we have what we want from him."

Menma just scoffed before answering. "Whatever. Can I just have my power back?"

"Of course." Jino said, throwing a scroll towards him. "What good would you be without it?"

"Shut your mouth." Menma growled. "Just keep your end of the bargain, Jino."

He just smiled. "Oh, I will."

With that, Menma vanished in the foliage of the forest.

**Suna, Tsubaki.**

**(Play Tales of The Abyss OST - Mirrors)**

They had reached the village a few hours earlier. When they arrived at the gate, Gaara was immediately taken to the hospital, Haku following shortly after. They had learned shortly after that the Ichibi's chakra withing Gaara was gone, but the soul was not. That was the only thing that allowed Gaara to live through the extraction. Haku was a different case. He had lost a considerable amount of blood before he made it to the hospital, and his injuries meant that he wouldn't be able to move for some time. He was only alive because Satsuki and Tsubaki had given him what treatment they did.

Right now Tsubaki was in Haku's hospital room. She had felt guilty about his injuries, as they were meant for her. So, she felt she needed to make it up to him somehow, and the only thing she could think of was being their for him while he recovers. Satsuki had gone after they had dropped the two off at the hospital, and Tsubaki had not seen her since.

Haku had started to shift in the bed he was in, grabbing Tsubaki's attention. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes, as he blinked to get used to the light in the room. When his sight was adjusted to the light, he noticed Tsubaki sitting next to his bed. He smiled before speaking.

"Hey Tsubaki..." Haku said. "You okay?"

"Am I okay?" She asked him, looking down. Haku blinked at her repeating his question. "I should ask you that!" Tsubaki yelled.

Haku blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"What do you mean, 'What do you mean'?" Tsubaki said. "You got hurt!"

Haku just sighed before sitting up in the bed. "Well, yea." He said. "Better me than you."

Tsuabki just looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean 'Better me than you'?"

Haku looked at her straight in the eye. "I don't want you to be hurt, Tsubaki."

"So you go and almost kill yourself to make sure of that?!" Tsubaki yelled.

Haku looked away at that.

"Don't you think that would hurt me even more?" Tsubaki asked quietly.

Haku looked down at her words. He hadn't taken that into consideration at all. He felt something wet on the sheets, and looking over he could see it was coming from Tsubaki. She was crying.

"...I'm sorry..." Haku said. Tsubaki looked at him with tear filled eyes, listening to what he had to say. "...I guess I wasn't thinking about you when I took that attack. To be honest, the only thing on my mind was saving you. I couldn't imagine what it would be like without you there. So, i'm sorry."

It was silent for a few moments. Haku's words hung in the air.

"Haku..." Tsubaki said. Haku, who was looking down at the time, had looked up to her, only to be greeted with her mouth meeting his in a kiss. It was a surprise to Haku, but that didn't mean it wasn't sweet. A few seconds passed before Haku decided to return the kiss. A few moments later they separated. "You're an idiot... But i'm still happy your alive."

They would stay together in that room for the rest of the night.

**(End OST)**

**Naruto.**

It had been a few hours since Naruto left forest and started to head back to Suna. It was getting dark, as made evident by the setting sun in the distant.

His mood would be a mixture of joy and anger. Joy that he beat Menma, and anger that he needed help to do it. Over the years he had come to see Menma as a threat not only to himself, but to other people. And while in the past he had not cared for anyone but himself, Yasha had opened his eyes. With Menma on the loose, and the means he would go to to kill Naruto, it didn't speak well. So, since he and Menma used to be one being, he felt it was his duty and his duty alone to defeat him.

He could see the gates of Suna in the distance. They were open, meaning he wouldn't have to stop to explain himself. As he neared, he could see a figure in the gates. As he got closer and closer, he could see that the figure was Satsuki. When she saw him heading towards the gate, she smiled.

When Naruto entered the gate, he was immediately greeted by Satsuki in a tight hug.

"You're back!" She said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Why wouldn't I come back?"

He could hear Satsuki sigh from where she was before she pulled out of the hug. "I thought you might get hurt fighting that thing."

Naruto's eyes sparkled in recognition. "Oh yea. I was fine though. Some guy named Jino helped me out." Satsuki rose her eyebrow at the odd name. "I think he's a bounty hunter or something."

"You're _sure_ he was a bounty hunter?" Satsuki asked.

"Yea i'm sure." Naruto answered. "Why would you ask that?"

Satsuki sighed before answering. "Well, to be honest, you don't always make the best the decisions."

"Hey!" Naruto responded. "I make good _decisions_... Sometimes..."

Satsuki giggled at that. "So..." She asked when her laughing calmed down. "...W-What are you going to do now?"

Naruto just put a hand on his chin in thought. "Well, I don't know where Menma ran off to. And I finished my training..."

Naruto stayed silent, still in the same thinking pose. A thought came to Satsuki's mind as she waited. "D-Do you think you can come back to Konoha." She asked, blushing a little.

Naruto lowered his hand from his chin. "...Okay!" Naruto answered. "I got something to do their anyway."

Satsuki smiled at that. "T-Thanks..."

"Hey..." Naruto said, leaning in close.

Satsuki glanced up, only to see Naruto's faces inches from hers. She blushed at the close proximity. She has no idea what came into her head at the time, but before she knew it, she was leaning in, her eyes closed. She got closer and closer, puckering her lips unconsciously and...

She was stopped when she felt a hand on her forehead. Opening her eyes, she could see Naruto's quizzical gaze cast upon her. "you're burning up. Are you okay?"

It took a few moments to realize what was happening. When she did, her whole body took on a red hue, before turning around. "I-I'm fine!" She yelled. "Idiot!"

She stormed off after she said words. Naruto just stood their in confusion. "Girls are weird..." He muttered to himself before following.

**Story End!**

**Alright. So, I ended the fight, as it was the cause of the writers block. Mistake on my part, as it was intended for Menma to have an epic battle with Naruto. But, in my opinion, it turned into a piece of crap. I think it's the worst fight I have ever written. I written better when I was just starting out, and don't tell me different. If a fight, something exciting and supposed get your blood pumping, bores you when you write it, something is wrong. So I just ended it and decided to move on.**

**No Omake here either. Gotta find a way to get the juices flowing for something funny.**

**Important: I will be gone all week next week. So don't expect an update that time at all.**

**See Ya!**


	31. Chapter 31: Return to Konoha!

**Alright. You all waited a long time for this, at least a week longer than usual.**

**treytucker891: Perhaps after Asura comes in? Hm? HMMMMM?**

**King-d22: True, but he was trying to get his Mantra and skills up to par, not learning moves that would require even more training.**

**Element-OverLord: I can't tell you because I have not made them yet.**

**The DarkEnd Dragon : I love the way you think.**

**Story Start!**

It took a few days for Haku's and Gaara's injuries to heal. They were both well enough to move around, but not to fight. Gaara had thanked Naruto and the others for what they had done, as well as giving them a small reward for the mission.

Right now, Naruto was at front gate, waiting for everyone else to show up. They had chosen today to leave and head back to Konoha, and Naruto was excited. He wasn't excited to go back their, no, he was excited for what he was going to do once he got back their. It made him absolutely giddy!

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard voices coming his way. Looking over, he saw Tsubaki and Haku holding hands, much to his confusion, and Satsuki, who had a slight gleam of envy when she looked at Tsuabki and Haku. From what he could tell, they were talking about what they going to do when they got to konoha, Satsuki just silently trailing behind them.

Naruto raised his hand in greeting, getting the same from the three coming his way.

"You ready to go?" Naruto asked, once they reached him.

"Yeah." Satsuki answered. "We've been ready, but those two insisted on taking their time."

Naruto looked over at Tsubaki and Haku, who still holding each others hands, as they talked to each other. "What about them?"

Satsuki just sighed. "You don't know?" She asked.

"Don't know what?" Naruto asked.

Satsuki sighed once more, before she got close to Naruto and whispered in his ear. "They got together."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked her, a confused expression on his face.

A tick mark appeared on Satsuki's head and she growled. "They're boyfriend and girlfriend idiot!"

That apparently made sense to Naruto, as he looked over at the two. They looked happy, but for some reason, he felt uneasy. He just brushed it off however, turning away from the two. "So?" Naruto asked. "Its not like it bothers me."

"..." Satsuki just looked at him in confusion. Unknown to Naruto himself, he was scowling. At what, she didn't know. "Fine, if that's what you think."

"Come on." Naruto said. "We should go now."

Satsuki nodded, before following him out the gate along with Haku and Tsubaki.

**One Week later.**

It had taken some time to get back to Konoha, but in the end, they were standing in front of the gate.

Along the way, Naruto had taken notice that Haku and Tsubaki would usually run off together when they set up camp. He had no idea what they did, and he absolutely did not want to know. But when they came back with their cloths rustled and hair messed up, something in him would always cause him gain an angry look on his face. Sure, they said they were just training, and he believed them, but something deep down inside told him otherwise.

Satsuki also acted a little strange. He would notice that she would go out of her way to help him in anything he tried to do. She would help start camp fires, set up tents, gather food, anything. Of course, he drew the line when she offered to help bath him. Other than that, she would always cast looks at him from the other side of the camp when she thought he wasn't looking.

Other than those two things, nothing much happened.

"Come on..." Satsuki spoke up. "We have to go report to the Hokage."

"Alright!" Tsubaki said happily. "I have to tell him the good news!"

Naruto just nodded, silently awaiting what was to come.

The four had started to walk through the village. Apparently Naruto's change in wardrobe had thrown some off to who he really was, as most were not giving him the usual glares they would shoot when he walked past them. It was nice, but he knew that when they found out who he was, they would quickly revert back to their old behavior.

The made it to the tower where the Hokage resided. Naruto let a small smile grace his lips, intent on fulfilling a certain... Goal once he got on the inside.

It didn't take long to get past the secretary and make their way up the steps. The door to the office had a small sign on it, stating 'Do not disturb.'

"...Do you think we should wait?" Tsuabki asked.

What she got was Naruto grabbing the handle and swinging the door open. On the inside was something that shocked all of them. Inside the room, behind the desk, was Minato and Kushina. They were both making out heatedly, the smacking of their lips reverberating through the room. Minato's hands started snaking towards Kushina's dress straps and was about to pull them down until...

"Ahem." Naruto said, making them freeze.

They slowly turned towards the noise, only to find Naruto and the others staring at them in what seemed to be annoyance. Well, except for Tsuabki, she looked like she was about to pass out.

Kushina scrambled off Minato's lap, readjusting her hair and dress. Minato sat straighter in his chair, fixing himself up as well.

"N-Naruto!" Kushina said. "How have you been?"

"...Good..." he said, crossing his arms. "but not as well as you apparently."

Both adults blushed even harder than they were, before Minato spoke up. "Well, welcome back Naruto." he said. "How did the mission go, Satsuki?"

Satsuki sighed at their antics, before telling them in detail about what happened at Suna. Their eyes widened at the mention of Menma, but when they heard he was defeated, they sighed in relief before letting her continue.

When the explanation was over, both were surprised with the mission details. Eventually they gave Menma a higher ranking in the Bingo Book, as well as handed out the pay. They were about to leave, all except Naruto.

"Hey..." Satsuki said when she noticed he wasn't following them. "Something wrong?"

"No." Naruto answered. "I just have something to do."

Satsuki looked at him for a few seconds, before nodding and leaving the room. When the door closed, the room was left in silence.

"Naruto..." Minato spoke up, getting up from his seat. "It's good to see you again."

he was about to approach Naruto and hug him, until a fist came into contact with his stomach. He crumpled over, falling on the ground.

"You haven't earned that yet." Naruto said. "Kami, you have no idea how much I wanted to do that."

"Naruto..." Kushina sighed in annoyance, but didn't do anything, as she knew Minato had it coming.

"I'll see you later Mom." Naruto said, before leaving the office, Minato crumpled on the floor, holding his stomach with tears streaming down his face.

Kushina looked at the downed form of Minato, before sighing. "Idiot, you knew he would do that."

All she got in response was a grumble of pain.

**Story End!**

**All Right, that's it.**

**See ya!**


End file.
